three and a half slayers
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: what would have happened if Kennedy had arrived with Willow and she was already a slayer, parring's W/K F/D and a new one of my own design RAted M for language mostly.


**THREE AND A HALF SLAYERS**

**Written by K, F, D**

**Previously on Buffy the vampire slayer**

THE DAY BEFORE GRADUATION DAY 1999

Buffy and Angel were arguing in the middle of main street after coming out of Lester the dead vulcanologist's house when Faith who was hiding on the roof of the Sunnydale Cinema aimed a gun to hit Angels shoulder she fired the gun and the poison bullet hit it's target and then everyone in the street ducked down and waited for a couple of minuets to see if any more shoots were fired after a few minuets when they were sure that no more would be shot Buffy and Angel stood up and that's when she noticed the hole in Angels shoulder together they made their way to the library and Giles carefully pulled the bullet out and said

"Do you have any idea who would try to shoot Angel?"

"Well I've narrowed down my list of one suspect it was Faith" Buffy replied

Meanwhile now that the bullet was out of his shoulder Angel stood up and tried to move only to fall down again and he realised that the bullet was poisoned he told Giles and Buffy. Wesley had over heard what Angel had said and emerged from the back of the library and asked Buffy if he could do anything to help. Giles suggested that Wesley tried ringing the council and asking if they knew of any poison that could kill a vampire and what cures their might be. Meanwhile Buffy and Giles took Angel home to his mansion and went back to the library to see if Wesley had any news from the watchers council, as Giles entered the library he could here Wesley shouting down the phone he was saying "COME ON THIS IS AN EMERGENCY, I KNOW IT'S AGAINST THE REGULATIONS BUT THIS VAMPIRE HAS HELPED SAVE THE WORLD NUMEROUS TIMES."

Obviously they had hung up on him because Giles could hear him slamming the phone down, just after this Buffy entered the library.

"Any news from the council?" Buffy asked

"The council refuse to help they said they won't help heal a vampire it's not their job and I did stress that this was not just a normal vampire but they wouldn't listen"

"Ok, Giles call in the troops lets get them started on this try to figure out what poison this is, any help you can give would be helpful?" Buffy told Wesley.

"I'll do what I can Angel needs all the help he can get" said Wesley

"Fine and when you've done that you can call the council back and tell them that until the next slayer is called the council can keep out of my way"

Not long after Giles had rang round every one they had made their way to the library and were being brought up to date, then Willow, Oz and Xander went to one of the science labs and started to extract what little of the virus remained while Wesley was finding a copy of the watchers virus guide that he carried around with him. They quickly narrowed it down and found a cure but they didn't like what they read about the cure. Buffy came in just as Willow was reading the info off the computer aloud "The virus can only be cured by drinking the blood of a slayer"

"Fine if that's the cure then I guess I'll go get him a slayer" said Buffy

Buffy went back to the library and opened the weapons cupboard and picked out Faith's knife and she put it in her jacket pocket and returned to the science lab to get the address of Faith's flat once found she headed straight towards the flat and entered without the other slayer knowing she was their until she turned off Faith's music. Faith turned round and with a big smile she said "Hay B so is he dead yet"

"No and he ain't gunna theirs a cure, nice idea thought, must have been yours I don't mean to disrespect the mayor but it just ain't his style"

"Yeah your right my idea he got the goods, what's the cure?"

"Your blood"

"So let me guess your here to take me to him so he can feed off me to heal himself huh B"

"That's about right F"

"You know if he kill's me a new slayer will be called"

"Yeah and maybe she'll be a lot easier to get along with"

The two girls started to fight and they matched each other for the most part until Buffy threw Faith through a window and landed on a terraced area where Faith picked up a metal bar. Buffy pulled out Faith's knife from it's hiding place when Faith saw it she froze momentarily then said, "That's mine B?"

"Yeah and your about to get it back" Buffy said

The two girls continued to fight until Faith let her guard down momentarily and Buffy capitalized and stabbed Faith in the gut

"You killed me B you finally did the right thing but I ain't gunna help you save Angel"

With a final blow to Buffy, Faith climbed up to the top of the terraced wall and looked down and saw a truck coming she turned round gave Buffy an evil smirk and fell off the roof landing in the back of the truck she had saw a few second's earlier. Buffy returned to the mansion and went in to see Angel told him what had happened between her and Faith then she made him feed off her. He took enough to leave her alive, he then picked her up and ran to the hospital once their he rang Giles and the gang soon turned up. He explained what Buffy had told him about the fight with Faith and how she'd forced him to feed of her. Giles sent Angel home as the sun was rising. Buffy and Faith were unconscious they were sharing a slayer induced dream world they were in Faiths apartment talking about the mayor and how to control him, then Buffy said

"Who will take care of the cat?"

"She's yours treat her like a sister"

"What's her name?"

"Look for yourself B"

Buffy looked at the nametag then turned to Faith and said

"Where did you come up with the name Dawn?"

"It reminds me what's safe and were its safe to sleep"

Just then the Sun rose throw the window and struck the cat which turned to dust, then Faith started talking all cryptically about the future saying

"You will gain new allies, in the next few years among them is one of us and an enemy will become a valuable helper. Something old that you've seen will return to end the line forever"

"Great all cryptic just like Angel that's all I need"

"Do you mind if I finish before you interrupt we don't have much time"

"Sorry go on Faith"

"Well B just remember that in the future you will have an army to help you fight evil and maybe you'll need one more ace"

"What are you talking about Faith I don't understand a word of it"

"Sorry B no time to explain, you ready to go back?"

Before Buffy could answer Faith touched Buffy's cheek and she woke up and went into the next room were Faith was laying unconscious and kissed her on the head and then whispered into Faith's ear "I will look out for you" with that said she got dressed and went out to her friends, the next day Buffy and her friends fought the mayor and won.

TWO WEEK'S LATER

Faith was in an private room on her own still in a coma, Buffy was going to sit with her for a while as she entered the room she found a council operative unplugging the machine that Faith was connected to so she pulled the man away and heard the machine beeping indicating that Faith was dead, Buffy called for a doctor and he plugged the machine back in and managed to get her pulse back and although she was alive she was still unconscious and not likely to wake up ever, but Buffy believed that one day Faith would regain consciousness because she was a slayer and they heal faster than normal people, so she wanted to be their when Faith woke up. Buffy turned round but the man had gone and left no sign that he had even been their, Buffy new why the council had sent someone to unplug the life support machine it was so they could get a new slayer to train and keep safe until Buffy was dead and out of the picture then send in their own slayer to clean up Sunnydale. Buffy wondered if she could find out who it was, maybe ask Giles to find out.

THE NEXT MORNING IN NEW YORK

A young girl woke up suddenly after having a strange dream, she got up because she didn't want to dream about that again. She got dressed and went to find her watcher Mr. Sutherland to tell him about the dreams she'd had. As she approached the door leading to her watchers room she heard the phone ring and Mr. Sutherland picked it up he listened to what the man said then said "Thank you Mr. Travers I'm sure it'll be her turn"

He put the phone down and called out to his potential, "Kennedy can you come hear a minuet I have something to tell you"

"What is it Mr. Sutherland?" she asked as she entered the room after waiting outside the door until he'd finished talking on the phone.

"Well I just got off the phone with Quinton Travers and he informed me that the current slayer has died and you probably will be the new slayer"

"I guess that's what these weird dreams were that I had last night/this morning then. I was just about to speak to you about, before the council rang"

"Ok well I guess congratulations are in order"

"Yeah so what happens now, do we have to move to the hellmouth in Er Sunnydale?"

"No were staying here alternating between New York and England there is another slayer in Sunnydale"

"But how I thought one had to die for another to be called?"

"Well yes that's true, but this a unique situation at the moment you're replacing the slayer who was called to replace Kendra who was called after Buffy drowned before she was revived less than five minuets after she drowned"

"I'm confused"

"I don't blame you it is very confusing just believe me when I tell you that you will understand when the time is right"

"Ok I trust you" With that said Kennedy walked back out of the room and although confused she still tried to work out why they hadn't been told to go to Sunnydale and help the other slayer, but she wasn't to keen to go their anyway after three slayers had died their in three years, she didn't want to go anywhere near that place until she had no choice.

A YEAR AFTER GRADUATION DAY

Faith woke up one day while Buffy was sitting next to her and she asked

"What happened to the mayor?"

"We blew him up along with the high school"

"Damm I missed the best fight that this town has ever seen, how long was I out for""

"Just over a year, what you gunna do now Faith?"

"Don't now yet B, if the council finds out I'm awake they'll send a recon team to take me away and lock me up for ever, is everyone still around I fell like I need to say sorry?"

"No Angel's in LA, Oz has gone to Tibet and Cordy's in LA with Angel"

"Guess I'll apologise to the gang and then I'll head to LA. Angel said if I ever wanted help to find redemption then just ask him."

"Well good luck with that and please let me know what happens so I can get in contact with you if we need your help"

"Sure B but I'll need your help to get out of here"

"What do you want me to do Faith?"

"While I make out I'm still in a coma, can you get me a disguise as a old lady and a care nurse outfit for you, so you can wheel me out the front door with everyone thinking that you're my career"

After Buffy returned with the outfits and wheeled Faith around the corner and out of site of the hospital they stopped and laughed at each other's outfit, then Faith thanked Buffy for helping her and got out of the wheelchair took off the disguise and they headed to the magic Box so Faith could apologise to the gang and then she ran towards the train yard to go to LA.

TWO MONTHS LATER

Buffy received a letter through the post containing a visitation order to LA Prison once she accepts the invite and goes along not knowing who's sent here the visitation order she walk's in and is surprised to see Faith on the other side of the glass and she say's to Buffy "Know you know were to find me if you need me"

"Yeah so what's your cell like?"

"Not bad, got a work out area out side"

"At least you can work on your punches on the bag then?" Buffy said as she started laughing

"You know my punches are my strong points B?"

"Yeah,"

"You know B I will always be here if you need me"

"I promise Faith if something turns up that I can't deal with I'll come and get you"

"I know B, but what happens if you, erm die?"

"I'll leave a note for Willow to be opened if I die while out doing my job, telling her were you are and that she needs to come and get you out"

The two girls continued chatting until time was up and Buffy left knowing that Faith was safe and somewhere that the council couldn't get her, and no demons could get to her, once

Buffy returned home she wrote the note for Willow that she'd promised Faith she would write explaining everything to her.

**Lessons Chapter 1**

Buffy was on patrol with Dawn in one of the graveyards of Sunnydale, Dawn had accompanied Buffy on patrol all summer so she could help her sister fight the forces of darkness, Buffy had finally started to let Dawn come along because of how well she had watched Buffy's back while Willow was trying to end the world. While they were talking about how dangerous vampires could be, Buffy noticed a vampire rising out of a grave behind Dawn but she didn't tell her anything just dropped her bag that had stakes, axes and swords in. Dawn new what this meant and turned to face the vampire who was struggling to get out of it's grave which made Dawn laugh as Buffy went over and picked it up one handed by it's neck.

"Thanks I don't know how I got down their"

"Well you're not down their now"

"Yeah that's a mistake on your part, because now I'm gunna eat you"

Buffy knocked the vampire down and points towards her sister and said to the Vampire "You don't want to fight me, I'm the slayer, if you want blood take hers"

The vampire had a confused look on it's face but turned towards Dawn and attacked her she ducked under it's first attack then flipped it over before throwing her stake at it's heart but missed by I whisker so she headed towards the bag and pulled out a sword but the vampire was all ready their and knocked the sword out of her hand and grabbed hold of her neck and bent his mouth towards her and pierced the skin on Dawn's neck before Buffy staked it and saved Dawn.

"You would have been killed" Buffy said

"Well I had a plan" answered Dawn

"Really what was it?"

"To get bitten become a vampire then come back and bite you" Dawn said, As Buffy turned towards her sister she noticed the smirk on her sisters face where she had been laughing at her own answer, Buffy smiled back and picked up the bag and as the two sisters started walking home Dawn said "I'm sorry Buffy I'll do better next time"

"I know Dawn, and it was your first mistake all summer long, but you need to know why it happened, and one mistake is all it takes to kill you"

"I know Buffy, But I don't know where it went wrong"

"Dawn I want you to be ready for what's coming next"

"What do I do?"

"Try to survive, I can't believe Xander took the contract to rebuild that place"

"Come on Buffy what's the worst that can happen its high school?"

"I've been telling you about what happened to me and my friend in that place haven't I?"

"It could just be because of who you are"

"Lets hope your right, now lets go home you need some rest before tomorrow"

THE NEXT MORNING

Buffy woke up early and started getting things ready for when Dawn got up, finally Buffy lost patience and shouted up to Dawn "ARE YOU UP YET"

She soon got a reply from Dawn and not long after as Dawn was coming down the stairs Xander opened the door and came in, Xander had a blueprint of the new school layout and had found a map of the old one and he had something interesting to show Buffy.

"Do you remember where the hellmouth was in the old school?" asked Xander

"Yeah it was under the library, why where is it in the new layout?"

"Well that the strange thing it's right under the principal's office"

"What do you know about the principal?"

"Not much except that he's on the TV right now about to officially open the new school"

Buffy went in to the room and put the news on and saw the new principal and Buffy wondered why he'd taken the job. Then Xander said "Bet he didn't ask what happened to the last two principles"

Just as they were leaving the house to head to the school Buffy remembered the gift she had brought Dawn, who quickly opened it and saw it was a new phone gave her sister a hug to say thanks and also to let her know not to do that when they got to school.

LATER THAT DAY INSIDE SUNNYDALE HIGH

Dawn was in her first class and their was a boy sitting next to her who leaned over and asked if he could borrow a pencil, Dawn looked through her pencil case found one and handed it over to the boy, but when he took the pencil his hand was different she looked at him and he looked like a zombie, before she new what happened the boy attacked her with the pencil jabbing it at her eye she felt the impact a screamed as she fell of her chair everyone in the class looked at her and she realised nothing had happened so she made up a story that a bee had flown into her eye, to get out of class and headed for the ladies rest room. Meanwhile Buffy had been walking around the new school getting used to it when the new principal bumped into her and looked surprised to see her, after talking for a few minuets he decided to offer Buffy a job counseling students which Buffy accepted. Meanwhile in the ladies rest room Dawn heard a girl crying thinking it might be another figment of her imagination she slowly opened the door and once she saw nobody she slowly opened the other doors until she found a girl who was crying Dawn tried to calmed her down before asking

"What happened?"

"Their was a girl, she said she'd died here and that more will now the school's reopened"

"My name's Dawn" said Dawn

"I'm Kit" said the other girl

The two girls came out of the cubicles and went over to the mirrors when suddenly they felt hands round their ankles which pulled them through the floor in to the basement once they stood up Dawn got her phone out of her pocket and rang Buffy, Buffy was being shown round the office by Principle Wood when her phone went off she answered it and listened to her sister, once she explained to Buffy what had happened she turned to Robin and made a flimsy excuse about needing to go and headed for the ladies toilet saying she needed to freshen up as she went through the door she nearly fell through the hole if Robin hadn't spotted it and grabbed her just before the door had closed she turned thanked him and together they examined the hole before Buffy told him to get out of the Ladies room and put a sticker on the door to warn others then call the foreman. Buffy didn't know if Robin new his name. after a couple of minuets he came back and put a sign on the door warning people the ladies toilets were out of order, and use the ones up stairs Buffy as soon as she was sure Robin was gone looked round the toilet floor and spotted something in the far corner but she couldn't reach it and as she stretched she fell down into the hole so she rang Dawn's number listening for it ringing Buffy went followed the sound and soon found the girls on their own she checked they were both ok before she asked Dawn

"What happened to you two?"

"We were attacked by these three things that looked like zombies but couldn't have been because they moved so fast"

"Where are they now?"

"I don't know they said there is some one else down here who shouldn't be"

A young student had come down the basement stairs to have a look around when all of a sudden a janitor was standing in front of him the janitor looked at him and said "What are you doing down here?"

"I was chased down here" the student said lying to the janitor who turned round and looked him in the face then his face changed and he looked like a zombie, the boy tried to hit him but he was to fast and ended up chasing the young man down the hall towards the area that Dawn and Kit had been left in when suddenly the young man ran in to Buffy who calmed him down and asked him what his name was, Carlos he replied, the other two girls introduced themselves to Carlos. Just then the three zombie like things turned up and attacked Buffy who was defending her sister and these other two she turned to Dawn and said "Call Xander their was a object in the toilet ask him to find it and break it in half"

"On it" called Dawn

After she finished talking to Xander on the phone Dawn turned round and just in time to see Buffy hit the floor as one of the things got a lucky hit in she got up quickly and started to hit them harder than before then they just disappeared, Xander had found the object and broke it in half. Buffy waited for a few minuets to see if they came back, when they didn't Buffy led Dawn and her friends out of the basement when they ran in to Robin Wood who was very intrigued that Buffy had got Kit and Carlos heading towards class when he mentioned that the two students with Dawn had records from their old schools that indicated they could be troublesome students. Carlos had burned down a school building and attacked a teacher with a knife from the dinner hall one night at a basket ball game, while Kit had missed a lot of school and also once been kicked out of school for bringing a mace in with her. Buffy didn't say anything but she did store that info away for future reference

MEANWHILE IN A DIFEFRRENT PART OF THE BASEMENT

Spike was having a conversation with someone he looks up and sees Drusilla and believing she is Dru try's to explain what's gone wrong in his life, but when he looks at her again Adam is looking back at him and he says to Spike "Pull your self together number 17"

"W-What are you doing here you were killed I saw it"

But instead of Adam, The master was standing their talking to Spike, he never had a clue who was gunna turn up in what he thought were nightmares, the after effects of having his soul put back, a minuet later The master had gone and Angel was standing next to him and Spike shouted at him

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS WOULD HAPPEN?"

"You never asked Spike"

Spike and Angel continued to talk with Spike Believing Angel was real when he wasn't.

**Beneath you Chapter 2**

Their was a girl running through the streets of Frankfurt Germany from five hooded robed attackers but she got cornered and they came at her, she fought them off as best she could but in the end the sheer numbers caught up with her and one of them raised a knife a sliced her belly open with it before they disappeared. Then Buffy woke up screaming she sat up in bed and Dawn came rushing in and said "Are you all right Buffy?"

Buffy had to think for a minuet to calm her self down and automatically picked up her note book and jotted down what she could remember about her dream and finally looked at Dawn and said "Yeah just a bad dream I hope"

MEAN WHILE IN ENGALAND

Willow was curled up in a heap on the grass in front of Giles's house screaming in pain and when Giles finally calmed her down she explained to Giles what she had seen, Giles looked concerned and had a theory as to what it was but didn't want to panic Willow so he said to himself "The First has chosen it's time I hope we can be ready in time"

Giles help Willow up and slowly helped her into his house to sit down, Giles came in and started looking through his phone book for a certain number, when the phone rang he picked it up and heard a voice on the other end "Help me they've killed Mr. Sutherland my watcher, there are to many for me to fight my self even though I'm a slayer can you come and help me?"

"Kennedy" Giles said he new who she was then he continued "We'll be their as soon as we can" He put the phone down and said "Come on Willow we have to help Kennedy"

And with that said and before Willow could ask who Kennedy was, he headed outside and got in his car Willow came out a few minuets behind him and got in Giles car and then they headed of towards the house that the watcher Mr. Sutherland lived in over the summer with his slayer but Giles was not aloud to tell Willow this all she new they were going to help someone called Kennedy when they got their Willow could see some hooded figures through the window and as Giles got out the car and handed Willow a sword he suddenly noticed that Willow was doing a incantation to protect Kennedy even thought she didn't know who she was from these weirdo's after a few minuets Willow and Giles entered the house and fought the men that Willow didn't recognize, but Giles recognized them instantly and before he let the fear of what was happening over power him he shouted out "KENNEDY WHERE ARE YOU"

"I-I'm up here" came a faint reply from up stairs, and together Willow and Giles climbed the stairs and entered each room until they found a young girl kneeling over a man's body with her hands covered in blood were she'd tried to stop the man bleeding to death.

"M - Mr. Giles" the young girl asked as she turned round

"Yes Kennedy I'm here" he replied, and then added "Let's get you out of here and back to mine incase more of them show up"

"Ok thank you for coming so quickly"

"Don't worry about it" then he turned to Willow and said "Can you escort her to my car while I attend to some business?"

"Ok Giles, this way Kennedy"

Willow helped Kennedy to the car and while they were waiting for Giles they started talking and soon Kennedy and Willow were telling each other about themselves but both choosing not to reveal certain truths about each other, Kennedy told Willow that she was a potential slayer. Willow listened as Kennedy explained that Mr. Sutherland brought her to England in the summer and trained her in New York the rest of the year. In the house Giles found Mr. Sutherland card to enter the watcher's headquarters he realised that Kennedy was going to need looking after until the shock of what had happened passed he closed the door behind him and climbed in the car and drove back to his house once their he got Willow to take Kennedy upstairs and make her as comfortable as possible, while he rang a watcher who kept in contact with him called Robson who him self was training a potential and explained to him what was happening and after he finished the man told him they should meet up soon and pull their info on the First and try to find a solution. After Giles finished talking to him he rang the coven and explained that Willow wouldn't be returning, as she was needed in Sunnydale urgently and that she would ring them when she could to further her recuperation he thanked Athernea for her help in calming Willow's dark side he also explained why Willow would be leaving and let her know that he thought the First evil was planning it's attack.

A FEW DAYS LATER

Willow and Kennedy were getting on well and Giles decided that both the girls should go to Sunnydale and with the friendship developing between the two he decided to ask Kennedy to do something for him he wanted Kennedy to act as a potential and to learn from Buffy even though she would know that Kennedy's a slayer. Giles rang Buffy and told her that Willow was coming back to Sunnydale with a young girl called Kennedy who was a slayer called after the watchers council had killed Faith but the council and Kennedy were unaware that Faith had actually been revived and was now in prison, Buffy thanked Giles for letting her know this and when they would arrive and promised not to tell anyone that Kennedy was a slayer, She got Dawn to help make up Willow's bed ready and a spare camping bed was set up in Willows room for the arrivals at the weekend.

THE NEXT DAY AT SUNNYDALE HIGH

Buffy was starting the first day at her new job as school councilor, she was getting shown round the office and where her desk was but she was still unsure as to why Robin Wood had offered her the job especially as she saw he had her old record on his desk and when she questioned him about why he had it he simply replied "The school board told me to read up on trouble student's and they recommended your record as a example of a bad student"

Buffy said "We'll most of that stuff is just because Snyder hated kids and anything he couldn't find a culprit for he would shove in the worst kid's records"

"Yeah I worked that out when I read that you were apparently missing lesson's but when I looked at you test scores it didn't seam possible with your GPA things didn't add up, So I just wondered how he got a job working with kids when he despised them"

"Because he was in Mayor Wilkins back pocket if anything slightly odd happened on campus he would ring the major and tell him"

Then the school started to vibrate rather violently and all of a sudden it stopped 6.5 on the Richter scale reported a local news radio program and apparently it only effected a small area around the high school. Robin went over and sounded the fire alarm and the student's made their way out to the evacuation points and waited for their names to be checked off the register. While they were doing that Robin, Buffy and Xander were checking the room's and hall ways of the entire school for any damage that might have been caused their were a few crack's in the wall in one class room located near the old library and a big crack in the wall of Principal Wood office. Which was now where the old library was but that was about it. The school itself was ok and as they were about to check the basement when one of the teachers came running in to get Principle wood apparently two student's had collapsed outside. Robin went to check on them as Buffy and Xander went down to check the basement for damage as they rounded a corner they bumped into Spike,

"What are you doing here Spike?" Asked Xander

"I heard noise and come"

"What you mean the earthquake?"

"That was no earthquake only the school affected it came from beneath"

"Spike would you please answer me normally, what was it if it wasn't an earthquake"

"The seal will open and from beneath you it devours"

"Spike what do you mean 'from beneath you it devours', I've been hearing that a lot"

"Don't know what it means but I know where you can find the person who created the monster that made the vibrations"

"Can you take us to the person?"

"Yes but she won't be happy

"Who's she?"

"A vengeance demon"

"You mean A vengeance demon created this thing that's Gunna devour us from beneath"

"No this is something else."

That night Buffy and Spike went to the bronze to find the vengeance demon, Xander and Dawn were out doing a small patrol together when they saw a woman walking a dog which stopped by the side of a car and peed up the tire just as it finished the whole street started vibrating and then a big worm like monster came up out of the ground and ate the dog the woman spotted the monster just before it went after her and she ran towards Xander and Dawn, Dawn asked Xander "Have you seen anything like that in Sunnydale before?"

"No the only things I can compare it to are Graboids from the Tremors movies"

"Well how do you know they ain't them thing's"

"Well for one thing Dawn they were created for a movie"

Xander turned to the other lady who had ran towards them and asked what her name was and if she was ok, the lady seemed to be ok and told Xander her name was Nancy and that thing's had been odd for a few days, ever since she had talked to a woman in the Bronze

"Did she talk you in to making a wish?" asked Xander

"Yeah"

"Right lets go?"

"Were are we going Xander?" asked Dawn

"Were going to the Bronze and hope that Buffy and Spike have found their way to the Bronze as well"

"What's Spike got to do with anything?"

"He's back, me and Buffy bumped into him in the school basement this morning during the earthquake alarm"

Before Dawn could think of anything in reply they arrived at the Bronze and soon found Anya sitting at a table with Spike and Buffy talking to her and then when Nancy saw Anya she went over and hit her then backed away, and said "What is that thing?"

"That's what you wished for" came the reply from Anya

"But how I don't even know what that thing is so I know I didn't wish for it?"

"Well you wished your ex was turned in to a wormy sluggish thing"

"Anya that was no wormy sluggish thing, that thing ate her dog" said Xander

"What is that thing Anya, what type of demon is it?" asked Buffy

"It ain't a demon it's something that I just thought of at the time thanks to Xander's Movie collection" Said Anya

"Xander what movie was that thing in?" asked Buffy

"It looks like a Graboid from the Tremors films"

"It doesn't just look like one it is one?" said Anya

Nancy ran out of the Bronze after hearing all this and didn't notice the sound coming from behind her until Buffy who had gone after her shouted "LOOK OUT" at which point she turned round and saw the Graboid coming after her she managed to jump out of the way, while in the Bronze Xander and Dawn were trying and failing to get through to Anya until Dawn pull a trump card out by saying "Anya you know Buffy's the slayer and she fights evil things, well if you don't reverse it how long do you think it will be until Buffy has to slay you?"

Xander didn't say a thing he was impressed with Dawn's winning argument and made a mental note that he didn't want to ever get in an argument with Dawn.

"Fine I'll reverse the spell but F.Y.I, Buffy wouldn't slay me"

And with that said Anya clicked her fingers and the lady's ex was turned back to a human just as it attacked Buffy, and Spike impaled it with a sharp metal pipe to protect Nancy and Buffy and then he changed, Spike collapsed holding his head screaming in pain as Xander, Anya and Dawn came running round the corner just in time to see Spike get up and run away holding his head, and Buffy calling for a ambulance, Nancy having checked if her ex was alive left, Buffy turned to Xander and Dawn and said

"Can you wait for the ambulance to arrive and make up something that sounds credible" then she noticed Anya standing behind Xander and Dawn and said to her "It wasn't your fault he is like this, it ain't even Spikes fault that thing came at us and Spike pulled the pipe up to defend us with and as he swung it round it impaled it self just as he turned back"

IN A ABANDONED CHURCH

Buffy had found Spike talking to himself again like he had lost control again and Buffy asked "What happened to you while you were away?"

"I found a shaman in Africa who could make me feel normal again"

"What did he do to you?"

"He helped me find something that was missing,"

Buffy noticed some scratches on Spike's torso and decided to ask "Spike how did you get them scratches?"

"I tried to scratch it out but it only hurt more"

"Scratch what out Spike"

"Angel should have told me how much it hurt, so I could prepare for it"

"Prepare for what Spike"

"Having my soul put back in"

"Oh my god" with that said Buffy turned and left she had other things to prepare for when she got home she saw Xander, Anya, Dawn were sitting on the sofa waiting for Buffy to get in and one look at them told Buffy what had happened the man had died just after the ambulance got their, they tried to revive him at the scene but couldn't get a pulse and in the end they said he had lost to much blood.

**Kennedy Chapter 3**

Willow and Kennedy had landed in America and were sitting in the departure lounge at JFK International waiting for their connecting flight to LA. They finally boarded the plane a hour late and by the time they touched down the plane was an hour and a half late but Willow didn't think about that and while Kennedy was retrieving their bags from the collection point. The two girls went to see if anyone was waiting for them Kennedy didn't know what these people looked like so she walked with Willow until finally Willow heard Xander's voice and headed towards it. Finally they found Xander and a young girl with brown hair who Willow called Dawn after the introductions they got in the car and headed for Sunnydale and Buffy house. Once they arrived Dawn took the bags in and up to Willow's room. Willow followed her up to use the toilet then went in to her room and immediately was shaken by the felling that Tara was still in the room. Ten minuets later Kennedy went up stairs to find Willow's room so she could get something out of her bag. She went through the door and looked round and found the bags and took what she needed as she turned to leave she saw Willow curled up on the floor down the side of the bed and went over to her. Willow was crying and she looked like she was having a breakdown and as she headed for the door to get Buffy, Willow looked up and saw Kennedy and managed to say "Please don't leave me alone I don't think I'm ready to be in here by myself yet"

"Ok Willow I won't go anywhere I'll stay here with you until your better"

"Thank you Kennedy you're a real friend"

"Willow why don't you want to be left alone in this room yet?"

"This is where it happened, it made me turn evil and I nearly ended the world"

"I'm sorry Willow if you're not ready to talk about it we don't have to"

"No it's all right I need to do this to move on and prove I'm better"

Before Willow could say anything else Kennedy moved closer and hugged Willow then leaned in and kissed her on the cheek Willow turned to face Kennedy and forgot what she was going to say she just liked being held by Kennedy the two girls were comfortable being close to each other and even though they secretly fancied each other neither of them for different reason's ever tried to take their relationship further. Willow was starting to feel a little bit better when Buffy came in to see how Willow was doing now she was back and as she entered the room she saw Kennedy and Willow holding hands and automatically thought that Willow and Kennedy were involved with each other so she turned to leave when Willow called her over. Buffy noticing Willow had been crying was grateful that Kennedy had been there for Willow. She was felt bad for what she thought was going on, and now seeing as they were getting on so well Buffy decided that Willow should know the truth about Kennedy "Willow I have something to tell you about Kennedy"

"Please don't, I wanted to tell her but I could never found the right words" said Kennedy

Willow was wondering what was going on so she said "Will someone please tell me what is going on"

"Ok Willow I'll tell you" said Kennedy

Buffy sat down on the bed next to Willow as Kennedy started to explain

"It was about 4 years ago when my watcher Mr. Sutherland got a phone call from some guy called Quinton Travers and he told him that the slayer had died and I was the next slayer, my watcher never told me anything about the slayer that died to let me get my powers even though he told me their was a active hellmouth in Sunnydale but I was never aloud to go their I was to remain with my watcher until told other wise. Anyway after three years he started to tell me a little about the slayer who preceded me telling me that she was born in Boston and that her name was Faith, once I found that out though I stopped asking because I didn't really want to know how she died"

Buffy decided she should tell the two girls the truth about Faith because Willow had a confused look on her face, so Buffy continued the explanation. "Sorry for interrupting but theirs something you both need to know, about Faith four years ago just after graduation I went through to the hospital and sat next to her for a couple of hours everyday for about a year. After two weeks of me going through I found a member of the watcher's council unplugging the life support machine that Faith was connected to. I pulled him away and called for a doctor and he plugged the machine back in and managed to stabilize her after having to revive her, I never told her that when she woke up because I didn't know if she would be able to take it."

"Thank you for telling me but I still have one question for Kennedy?"

"Go ahead Willow I'll answer the best I can"

"Ok then, back in England when you called Giles how did you know what number to call Giles doesn't work for the council any more"

"Last year Giles stopped by my watchers house he said he was on his way to the hellmouth to try to stop the world ending, and asked if he wouldn't mind taking care of his plant's, when he came back he came round and thanked him and gave him his phone number because he'd heard rumors that a potential and her watcher had been hideously murdered in Australia"

"Did you happen to hear what he was saying about the murders?" asked Buffy

"Yeah something about hooded assassins with no eyes, why dose it matter" said Kennedy

"I've been having nightmares about hooded men killing girls round the world but could never get a good look at them"

"But why didn't you kill the hooded men yourself Kennedy?" asked Willow

"After my watcher died he repapered in the middle of the room so I ran and hid the house was so old there were plenty of hiding spaces so I found a phone and rang the number, my watcher had made me remember it, incase anything happened to him" said Kennedy

"How come we didn't see him when me and Giles turned up?"

"It disappeared just as you entered the house"

Buffy suddenly looked up with a look on her face, that Willow recognized as a look that said 'oh shit were in trouble.' Buffy left the room and said to Kennedy "When you and Willow are ready can you come down stairs theirs something I need to say in front of every one"

A few minuets later Kennedy and Willow had came down, Dawn and Anya were sitting on the sofa and Buffy said "Were just waiting on Spike and Xander getting here"

At that moment Xander was driving back to Buffy house as fast as he could after he and Spike had found a body on the school campus that was skinless. Xander burst through the door and called Buffy after he explained what they had found Buffy took of with Xander to look at the body and as soon as she saw it she turned round and rang the police and rang Robin to let him know about a dead body on campus. By the time the police let Buffy and Xander go it was late and by the time they got to Buffy's house Dawn was a sleep Anya was in the kitchen getting herself a forth cup of coffee. Spike was in the basement getting ready to hide from the sun, Willow and Kennedy weren't their Anya said "They've gone out for a walk and to patrol"

So Buffy decided to ask Anya about any demons that might have killed the person at the school, but Anya could only think of a couple of demons and soon they had narrowed it down to only one demon called Gnarl, who peals the skin of its victims and eats it slowly then drinks the blood as away of making the skin go down easier, apparently he paralyzes's his victims with a scratch from its claw the only way to kill it is by poking out it eyes. "Ok we'll wait for them to get back then go after Gnarl" said Buffy

"What about your announcement?" said Anya

"It'll have to wait until later we have to get rid of this demon before it kills again"

Just as Buffy finished talking the front door opened and Kennedy came running in her hand covered in blood covering a nasty wound on her lower back she was panicking, Buffy managed to calm here down and managed to hear what she was saying

"Willow went in a cave then something got her and me as I was looking for her I felt it slice me" Buffy saw three claw marks across the lower back of Kennedy and Buffy turned to Anya and said "How deep dose it need to scratch before it paralyses"

"Not much deeper than it got Kennedy, why?"

"So I know how close I can get when I kill it"

"I'm coming with you" said Kennedy and before Buffy could argue Kennedy had picked up something hanging up under her jacket and put it on Buffy recognized it because Giles had gave her one before after a demon had scratched her side quite deeply, it was a Kevlar vest. And as soon as Kennedy had connected it up and got a pair of daggers out of Buffy's weapons chest they left the house to rescue Willow and kill Gnarl.

On the way to the cave Buffy asked "Kennedy how much did your watcher tell you about me?" And Kennedy's reply was very accurate to Buffy's surprise "They told me you died twice, once fighting a vampire king and the second by jumping through a dimension portal, but were brought back both times, your replacement Kendra was killed so Faith was called and now I know theirs more to the Faith story so I won't even go their"

The two girls found the cave and went in together they found Willow and noticed that something had started to eat her skin their were a few strips of skin missing Willow was still conscious but unable to move as the paralysis had taken over her body but she saw that Kennedy had returned with Buffy, together the two slayers took turns attacking Gnarl, until it got a lucky slice in and caught Buffy deep in her stomach and paralyzed her leaving Kennedy to protect both of them and as she dodged an on coming attack by rolling away at the last second but Gnarl kept going and hit the wall falling down Kennedy sat on top and plunged the daggers in to it's eyes and pulled the daggers out as quickly and as aggressively as she could and then looked down at the daggers and noticed Gnarls eyes were stuck to the daggers the Gnarl died and disintegrated, Just after it died Buffy got the feeling in her legs back then Both slayers heard Willow screaming in pain. Together they picked Willow up and made their way home and bandaged up Willow's stomach. Then Buffy cleaned up her wound and went to bed leaving Kennedy to bandage herself up and make sure Willow was ok. After 20 minuets Willow was asleep and Kennedy made herself comfortable on the camp bed which she'd moved next to Willows bed in case she needed anything in the night. Kennedy couldn't really get settled on the camp bed and after about a hour she got up and went to the toilet took the bandage off from were Gnarl had sliced her and their wasn't any scar or any evidence that she even got scratched as she made her way back to bed she shut the bedroom door behind her and noticed that Willow was sitting up and looking at her. Willow asked Kennedy

"Can you please help me I'm not healing very well and I can't sleep it hurts to much and I don't have the confidence in myself yet to use my magic to heal me so will you help me?"

"Ok Willow I was having trouble sleeping anyway, what do you want me to do?"

"Can you sit at the bottom of the bed and help me meditate so I can control the magic"

the two girls sat at opposite ends of the bed and meditated Willow was able to gain additional control with Kennedy's help and soon Willow could feel the skin healing after a hour both girls were worn out and fell asleep on the bed in the morning Willow felt much better and she noticed that Kennedy had stayed with her all night, and when she looked at her stomach she could see that the wound was much better, Kennedy had helped her a lot last night, and given her not only a little confidence in her own powers but as much strength as Kennedy could spare to help Willow heal .

**Help Chapter 4**

When Buffy woke up in the morning she found a message on her answer phone from Principal Wood telling her that the school would open at ten o'clock as the police were checking the campus for a weapon that could skin someone. Buffy left at her normal time and asked Kennedy if she could drop Dawn off at 10 and come and see her in her office, Kennedy said she would do, Buffy and Xander left for the school, Xander wanted to see when the construction crew could get back to work and to see if any damage had been caused. The police confirmed that the school and surrounding campus was clean and nothing untoward had been found they gave permission for the school to reopen and moved on to investigate construction area were the body had been discovered and they gave Xander the all clear and he got the crew to start up finishing the second sports hall. Buffy and Robin had came out to listen to the cops and find out if the school was safe to keep open, which it was and then as the police left Kennedy showed up driving Buffy's car and Dawn and her friends got out, Dawn turned and thank Kennedy for picking up Kit and Carlos, Then they turned and headed in the school. Kennedy got out took the keys out and locked the car tossing the key's to Buffy as she said "Which way to your office?"

"Follow the directions towards the principal's office and you'll see my office"

Kennedy followed sign's on the wall's and soon found Buffy's desk and sat in the chair and waited for Buffy. Buffy and Robin walked in just after 10 and headed to the office, Robin looked over a little confused and said to Buffy "Who is that girl waiting at your desk, that came driving your car with your sister and her friends in it"

"Possible new student"

"But she lives with you"

"Yeah her family died last year and she moved over here and lives with me and Dawn she's a friend of the family and we promised her she could stay with us if anything happened to her parents"

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that well when your ready come through with her and we'll get every thing sorted and she can start tomorrow"

"Thanks Robin"

Wood went in to his office and Buffy sat down at her desk opposite Kennedy and told her what she had told Principle Wood and then explained her reasons why she wanted Kennedy to enroll so she could protect Dawn and help Buffy keep the school safe from demon attack's. Kennedy reluctantly agreed and told Buffy she would go along with the story as long as it was needed as long as Buffy told Dawn as well so she would know how to act around Kennedy, the two slayers agreed. Buffy and Kennedy made their way in to the Principals office and sat down Buffy new that Kennedy's grade's would just be passable as Kennedy had been rushed through school at her watchers request incase she never became the slayer, their was only one stumbling block her age but Buffy was hoping that Robin would forget about checking that. Robin agreed to let Kennedy start school but asked if she minded Starting at the same level as Dawn this meant Kennedy would start a year down from her record but Robin said that because her school record showed that she had missed over half the school year which Robin believed was due to Kennedy's parents dieing and Kennedy having time off to deal with the loss. Kennedy and Buffy agreed to this proviso and agreed that unless necessary Kennedy would not drive to school. So Kennedy got up and went to sit at Buffy's desk and wait for her to come out. Buffy eventually came out with Kennedy's list of classes and Kennedy asked "Why did it take so long for you to come out"

"Well Robin wanted to know more about you and where you came from"

"Why did he want to know that and what did you tell him?"

"I don't know, I told him you were born in New York and lived in England for 10 years."

"Is he always that nosey dose he now about you?"

"No he was interested that you come from the same hood in New York as he was born in and he doesn't know, and I want to keep it that way"

"Ok what do you want me to do now?"

"Well I told Robin that you would have a look round campus get to know the layout"

"What if I get stopped by the hall monitor?"

"You won't because you're the hall monitor for today"

With that said Kennedy made her way out of the office and looked round the school memorized the layout and was soon going through the toilet cubicles looking for student's skipping classes mean while in Buffy's office, Buffy had just finished looking throw Kits file and noticed similarities with her own and it made her wonder about Kit when suddenly their was a knock on the wall that separated Buffy's desk from the rest of the staff and when she looked up she saw Kit standing their she had come in to talk to Buffy about her family life apparently her family were arguing a lot and Kit's school work was starting to get affected, she had started zoning out in class more than usual and hadn't handed any home work in so far this week so Buffy suggested that Kit came a studied with Dawn for a bit every night because they were in most of the same classes they could help each other Kit thanked Buffy and left the office, on her way back to class she saw Kennedy said "Hi" And headed towards her class she returned to class just as the bell rang she picked up her books and told Dawn what Buffy had said to her and the two girls headed towards the cafeteria where they bumped into Kennedy and Carlos talking, Dawn looked at Kennedy and asked "What are you still doing here?"

"I'm learning the campus I start tomorrow"

"Cool what classes you in?"

Kennedy handed Dawn a list with here classes on and a look on her face that said I'll explain later. Dawn noticed the look and said "Awesome you're in the most of the same ones as us, but wait aren't you"

Kennedy cut her off with the classic cut throat symbol that meant not now I'll tell you later Dawn got it and didn't finish her question instead she handed Kennedy back her time table and finished off her lunch and they just sat their chatting until the bell went.

The Bell sounded to end lunch every one headed off to their afternoon classes, Kennedy did a quick sweep of the toilets found no one skiving and went to Buffy's office as she went in the room Buffy spotted her and gave her a note and asked her to deliver it to Dawn's teacher. Kennedy left and headed towards the class that Dawn was in once she got their she knocked on the door before entering and handed the note to the teacher who read it a told Dawn she needed to go and see the Guidance councilor, Dawn got up and headed for the door with Kennedy following She told Dawn that Buffy had something to ask her, once they got to the office Dawn noticed another girl talking to Buffy and she came out said hi to Dawn and headed of toward the music room, Kennedy decided to follow the girl and noticed that she was being followed by some robed figures and Kennedy decided to follow them and see what was going on then they peeled off one by one after taking pictures of her the last one took a picture and as he tried to leave

Kennedy grabbed him and pulled him in to an empty classroom she pulled his hood off and found it was a student. So she escorted him to Buffy office just as Dawn left Kennedy marched the young man in and put his robe on the table, Buffy looked at Kennedy then asked. "What's he hear for?"

"He was following that girl with a few others I caught him and brought him hear I thought you first then Principle Wood"

"Thanks Kennedy I'll deal with this now, Dawn's waiting for you to escort her back to her class, she want's to tell you something"

With that Kennedy turned round and head towards were Dawn was waiting and on the way back to Dawn's class Kennedy asked Dawn "What have you got to tell me?"

"I wanted to say I'll back the story as much as I can and to apologise for asking you to pickup Kit and Carlos on the way to school"

"Don't worry I'll talk to Buffy and make her think it was my idea?"

"Thanks Kennedy"

With that said the two girls made it to Dawn's class and she sat back down waited for a few minuets and picked up her book's as the bell rang she left the class and went to wait for Kit and Carlos as they finished their lessons for the day. They walked home with Kennedy tagging along and every minuet or so Carlos tried to make a move on her and every time she said she was taken he would try even harder thinking she was playing hard to get. Finally they reached the first stop on the way home Carlos said his goodbyes and went up the path in to his house. Kit, Dawn and Kennedy reached Buffy's house next and the three of them went in just as Buffy and Xander turned up. Dawn and Kit went to study on the sofa for an hour, Kennedy went up stairs to find Willow she went in to the Wicca's room and found that Willow had been busy during the day. She had tidied out one of the draws in the dresser and found some spare coat hangers for the wardrobe. Kennedy thanked her and started putting her stuff away as she started to hang things up Willow noticed two outfits that she was surprised Kennedy owned, a school girl outfit & a French maid outfit. Kennedy noticed the look and told her one day she would tell Willow what they were for. She just finished unpacking when Buffy called them down and they went into the kitchen to talk Buffy turned to Kennedy and said "Have you told her yet?"

"Not yet I don't know how to bring it up"

"Uh, tell me what"

"Kennedy is going to Sunnydale high"

"But how she's too old"

"Yeah Buffy what did Wood say when he found out my age?"

"He doesn't know I thought it best not to until I know weather he's evil or not"

"Buffy you just got a job and all ready your risking it, why?"

"I thought it would be beneficial to have two slayers on the campus if the Hellmouth starts to play up"

"Ok" I guess that's a good enough reason"

"Willow theirs something else"

"What is it, I'll help as much as I can"

"Well theirs a girl who came to see me today said she was going to die on Friday"

"Lets look her up on the computer, what's her name"

"Cassie Newton"

With this info Willow quickly typed the girls name in and found that she'd been writing poems and posting them on the internet on her own site and after reading the first couple she said they all sounded similar like a girl who had given up hope

"It look's like I have a job for you Kennedy" Buffy said

"What, wait a minuet lets see if I can guess, you want me to hang around with this girl play the new girl who doesn't know were anything is role?"

"Nearly perfect"

"Fine I'll do my best"

THE NEXT MORNING

Kennedy saw Cassie in her ceramics class and sat next to her and tried to be friendly she introduced her self to Cassie and once the lesson started she asked Cassie were the pottery wheels and the clay were the girl answered her and Kennedy thanked her and got her stuff, after class Kennedy had Science in room 303 and asked Cassie if she new which way it was and Cassie said she'd take her as she was in the next room on the way Cassie asked Kennedy the usual question you ask the new girl, What her last school was, Where she was born and where had she lived before coming to Sunnydale. Kennedy answered them all and they soon started chatting like best mates. Kennedy had succeeded in the first part of her mission and moved on to part two. Kennedy asked Cassie about her family and how long she'd lived in Sunnydale, Cassie answered and soon the girls found themselves out side the classroom, Kennedy thanked Cassie for showing her the way and Cassie turned round and told her that's what friends are for. After the lesson Kennedy left the room and was just about to ask directions to the canteen when Cassie came up behind her and said "Come on I'll show you were the canteen is"

The two girls made their way and soon bumped into Cassie other mate Mike who tried to convince Cassie that she should go to the dance with him, and Cassie just said I've told you I don't want to go and as Mike peeled off to go to the toilet and Cassie and Kennedy stood in the hall waiting for him to come out, Kennedy asked "Why don't you want to go with Mike he seems hooked on you"

"It's not that I don't want to it's just I can't"

"But why you obviously like him a lot otherwise you wouldn't be hanging with him"

Cassie thought for a minuet before asking Kennedy "Do you know the guidance councilor?"

"Yeah had to convince her I was ready to come back to school, after my parent's death last year, why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason it's just you're asking similar questions to her you don't live with her and Dawn do you?"

"No I live with my aunt Willow my only living relative" Good thinking Kennedy thought to her self

"Ok I thought maybe she asked you to hang round me after what I told her yesterday"

"No why what did you say"

"I told her I will die this weekend and she sort of lost her cool and tried to find out how"

"Oh, so you thought she asked me to spy on you" Kennedy said with a nervous laugh

"Uh yeah" Cassie said feeling bad for what she thought was falsely accusing Kennedy

"Don't feel bad Cassie if you'd told me that I'd probably gone to her or Principle Wood and told them what you'd told me"

"Yeah but you've been nice to me so I thought it was a set up"

"Well how can I prove to you that it ain't, so you'll trust me?" Kennedy was now trying to convince Cassie that she was on her side and not a spy.

"Well how about going in to her office and spry paint the window"

"Fine" Kennedy said, she new if she got caught by Wood he would put her in detention and if Buffy caught her in the middle of it she would quickly explain and run as fast as she could, Cassie handed her a tin of spray paint and Kennedy went in to the office she noticed Woods office was locked up so he wasn't their and she proceeded to spray something on the window as Buffy came in the office and caught her red handed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING KENNEDY?"

Kennedy turned round and saw the look on Buffy's face and realised that she might have gone a little bit to far by spraying 'sluts office & Bitch face' on the window. Buffy got her to sit down and explain what was going on and to her surprise Kennedy said the whole thing was her idea. Buffy new that was a lie and saw Cassie standing out their waiting for her with a worried look on her face so she turned to Kennedy and gave her a look that said play along.

"KENNEDY WHAT WAS THIS FOR I CONVICED PRICIPLE WOOD TO GIVE YOU A CHANCE AND THIS IS HOW YOU THANK ME BY VANDALISING SCHOOL PROPERTY"

Kennedy playing along said "I'll do any thing just please don't call aunt Willow" Buffy with her back to Cassie, laughed as Kennedy said aunt Willow and playing along said "Give me a good reason not to call her and kick you out for a week"

"Please I'll clean it I promise"

"Fine, after school tonight you will come hear after your last class and clean these windows before Principle Wood sees them tomorrow now get out"

Kennedy ran out and together her and Cassie headed for the Canteen were Mike had saved them a table, Cassie turned to Kennedy and said

"That was cool you've proved yourself to me"

"Thanks but I nearly got kicked out I had to agree to clean it tonight"

Mike got up and went to get the two girls lunch and while he was gone Cassie said

"I trust you and I'll explain why I know I'll die Friday"

"Thanks but maybe next time you ask me to prove my self you might ask me to slash tires or something"

"I have been having visions, at first I thought nothing of it then they started to get personal first it was test result's I could see what grade I would get before the exam then other thing's a couple of night's ago I had one where I was dead on the floor"

Kennedy thought for a moment and said "But how do you know it will come true"

"Well I had one with you in it and that came true and I hadn't even met you before that"

"Fine I believe you but surely their is something you can do to stop it or at least put it back so you can go to the dance with Mike"

"I would love to go with him but my fate has been decided, I must die"

Just as Kennedy was about to say something Mike turned up with their food and both girls thanked him ate their food and the bell rang for the next lesson and Cassie asked, "What's your next lesson"

"History room 101"

"Well I'll see you after I got Geography"

The two friends said bye to each other and as Kennedy entered the room she noticed the empty seat next to Dawn and went to sit in it, they said "Hi" to each other and got on with the lesson. Dawn new the mission Kennedy had been asked to do by Buffy and played along after the lesson Dawn said "See you later Kennedy"

"Yeah later" Kennedy replied and left the room and noticing that her last lesson was a free period so she decided to take advantage and go to clean the window early so she could leave with Cassie later. Once she reached the office Buffy was the only one their and when she saw Kennedy she new why she was here and handed her a bucket of water and a scrapper so Kennedy could clean the windows, while Kennedy was cleaning, Buffy asked her if Cassie had told her anything yet, Kennedy told Buffy everything that Cassie had said about dieing Friday and that Kennedy thought it might be on the school campus that it happened because of the hellmouth, Buffy agreed and the two girls made a deal that Kennedy would walk Cassie home tonight and tomorrow being Friday Buffy would make sure all the school's CCTV cameras worked fine and that their was someone either Kennedy or Dawn keeping a eye on Cassie during the day.

FRIDAY

Cassie and Kennedy arrived at school and Kennedy noticed a group of student who followed them in and Kennedy just assumed that they were late for class so she paid no attention to them which was a mistake she would regret. As the girls moved through the school Mike rushed up beside them and decided that he would try once more to ask Cassie to the dance and as usual she turned him down and instead she tried to push Mike into asking Kennedy but Kennedy turned him down to she told them she was heading out of town over the weekend with her aunt, Mike moved off as he didn't want to be late for class and Cassie and Kennedy walked to their class and just as they were about to enter the class room Cassie stopped Kennedy and said "You shouldn't lie about the weekend"

Kennedy looked at Cassie and before she could say anything Cassie said she felt dizzy and Kennedy helped her to the Toilets in front of Buffy's office and moved her in to a cubical and said "I'll be back in a minuet I'll get us some hall passes incase we need them later"

"But how only a teacher can give them out"

"I'll steal two out of Buffy's office, I'll be back in a few minuets"

Kennedy went over to Buffy's office and filled her in on what happened and Buffy went to the toilets and checked on Cassie herself. While she was doing this Kennedy swiped two hall passes they escorted Cassie to the nurse's office and while she was being examined Buffy and Kennedy waited to see if she was ok. Finally the nurse gave Cassie the all clear and they made their way to class. Later that day Cassie was waiting outside the toilets for Kennedy the halls were empty and that's when a bag went over her head and she disappeared. Kennedy came out the toilets and didn't see Cassie and fearing the worse she went straight to Buffy's office and after listening to Buffy shout at her for being so stupid. Buffy noticed that the CCTV cameras had been looped so that they couldn't see what happened to Cassie. They split up and searched the school and more than luck Buffy found her lying on the floor in the library. She called Kennedy and Xander they arrived as the three of them entered the room they could here chanting. Several robed students were sitting round her chanting to the demon Avilas. Xander went and stood in the middle of the circle and as the students noticed him one laughed and another looked round and noticed Buffy and Kennedy. Just as Xander was picking Cassie up a growl could be heard getting louder and finally it emerged in the room, Buffy ran at it and started to fight it. Kennedy quickly rounded up the student's and tied them up while Buffy fought the demon and slowly she got the advantage until it floored her and just as Kennedy was about to take a swing at it and defend Buffy. Spike appeared from out of nowhere and attacked the demon and Buffy quickly got up and together she and Spike managed to kill the demon. Xander was waiting for help with Cassie and Buffy lifted her up and carried her towards the door, Cassie slowly regained consciousness and asked if she could walk out. Buffy agreed and supported Cassie under one arm Xander went to open the door and an arrow shot straight towards Cassie, Kennedy caught it and said to Buffy.

"Them little bastards wanted to make sure no one got out a"

Kennedy stopped talking as she looked at Cassie, Buffy looked down as well and noticed Cassie was dead. When they got out of the school Xander called an ambulance and when they arrived they confirmed that Cassie died of a brain hemorrhage. After the ambulance left Buffy went in to her office and called Cassie's mum and told of the brain hemorrhage she thanked Buffy for calling to let her know and said she would contact Cassie's father. They would go to the morgue and deal with the formalities but she did request that Buffy put a notice in the school bullet in and asked if on Monday she could talk to Mike and check that he was dealing with the loss of his girlfriend. Buffy agreed to this and headed home and once she got their Dawn came up and gave her a hug, then she overheard Xander talking to Kennedy he asked "How did you grab that arrow?"

Kennedy replied "It's because I'm a potential slayer my watcher trained me for over 10 years until he was killed in front of me"

Buffy walked in as Kennedy turned away from Xander and faked crying so Xander would stop pushing her for info. Buffy didn't relise that Kennedy could make her fake crying seem so real and she instinctively offered Kennedy a tissue as Willow came in. Seeing Kennedy crying she went over and hugged the young slayer and asked Buffy what had happened. Buffy explained what Xander and Kennedy had been talking about and after Willow walked Kennedy out of the room and as they climbed the stairs Kennedy looked at Willow and smiled telling Willow she was faking as she didn't want any one else to know about her yet.

**Selfless Chapter 5**

A week had passed since Cassie had died and Xander had agreed to take Willow and Kennedy to Tara's Grave, Willow wanted to say good bye to Tara and introduce her new friend/possible girlfriend so Tara would see that she was not holding any plots of revenge any more, & that she could move on with her life, not be lonely anymore. Xander had escorted the two girls up to the grave and then went to wait by the car. Ten minuets had passed and both girls made their way back towards the car, Willow had to prepare for the next day she had decided to ask Anya if she wanted help clean out the magic box and restock it and re open,

She found Anya coming out of a building and noticing that Anya had blood on her arm, she pretended she hadn't seen it and asked if she could help tidy the magic box, Anya told Willow she could start the next morning and they went their separate ways until Willow was sure Anya was out of view then she doubled back to the building that Anya had came out of, knowing it wasn't Anya's apartment she went in and everything looked normal until she saw a patch of blood on the floor in front on a chair and another patch in front of a door that lead to another room and Willow dreading what she might find opened the door and saw the body's of about 10 college guys all dead with hole's where their heart's should be and she quickly closed the door and just as she was about to leave she heard a noise and went to look and found a girl in a closet hiding and she was terrified Willow managed to calm the girl down and asked her "What had happened, What did this?"

She replied "A giant spider like thing"

"Where is it now?"

"What do you mean it's behind you?"

As Willow turned to look she saw it just in time she raised a mystic shield and forced it out the window and she helped the girl up and help her get cleaned up so she didn't look so guilty and after they left she rang Buffy's office and explained what she had found and what this spider demon looked like she kept quiet that she new it was Anya, Buffy thanked her and then rang Xander to ask him to tag along she didn't want to pull Kennedy out of class unless she had no option, so as Buffy and Xander went spider hunting while Willow went to Anya's apartment and found her their with Halfrek, Willow told Hallie to leave which she did eventually after Anya promised her she'd be fine as soon as Hallie left Anya started defending herself telling her side of what happened in the house and how she did it to help the young girl not for vengeance as Hallie had been convinced of by the way D'hoffryn had described it he said it was the best thing he'd seen for age's after a while Willow left she felt like she'd been talking to a brick wall so she headed home to wait for Buffy and to ask if the demon had been killed. At that moment Buffy and Xander were standing under a tree after Buffy heard something in the trees above and then it swooped down and tried to get Buffy but she managed to roll out of the way and when she got back to her feet it was back up in the tree running round again waiting to swoop down again while it was doing this Buffy through her axe up in to the tree and then the demon came falling down to the floor with the axe buried in it's stomach, just as Buffy pulled the axe out of it she looked round just to make sure their weren't any more of them around.

Willow had been sitting in a chair for about ten minuets waiting when Buffy and Xander walked in talking about who might have sent something like that. But the minuet Buffy saw Willow's face she new who it was and what she had to do. Although Xander couldn't believe what he was hearing he said

"When do we kill people, you know I still love her"

"I know Xander that's why this is harder on you than any of us"

Xander realised that he wouldn't be able to talk Buffy out of it so he went out the house and went to find Anya and ask her to take it back and turn her back on being a vengeance demon because Buffy was on her way to kill Anya. In the few minuets since Xander had left the house Willow had sat in silence as Buffy went and picked the sharpest sword she could find she took of after Xander and Anya leaving Willow to think if their was anything she could do to help and then remembering that when she killed Warren, D'hoffryn had tried to get her to become a vengeance demon and Willow told him she would think about it and he'd given her a talisman to contact him with when she was ready and she decided to use it to contact him and ask him to reverse the spell that Anya had done. D'hoffryn wasn't amused with Willow using the talisman to call him here and talking about Anya when he was more interested in trying to get Willow to agree to become a vengeance demon and Willow kept turning him down and in the end D'hoffryn had agreed to go and see Anya and ask her what she wanted to do it was her choice and nobody else's to make. During the fight between Anya and Buffy, their was a bright flash of light and D'hoffryn appeared in the room and went to look at the Body's in the room and the carnage Anya had created, the two girls were about to start fighting again when D'hoffryn walked out the room and stood next to Anya and then turned to Buffy and said

"I just finished having a chat with Miss Rosenberg, she thinks Anyanka should undo the spell, and I told her it's up to Anyanka only she can make the decision."

"I have made my choice."

"Their must be at least 10 body's in their a reversal that big is very hard to achieve but is do able the price is high though and you know what that price is Anyanka, so think about it don't be rash."

"Yes I know the price."

"Well it's your choice Anyanka what do you want to do?"

"What is the price Anya" Buffy asked

"The life and soul of a vengeance demon to reverse the spell I must give up my life"

"Anya please don't I love you" said Xander

"I know that's why I've made my decision I want to undo the spell"

"Are you sure Anyanka if I do this it's over for you?"

"I know but it's what I want"

"Fine Anya" D'hoffryn said sounding sad that Anya had decided undo the spell.

D'hoffryn waves his hands and Halfrek turned up and Anya realised what was about to happen he killed Hallie in front of Anya before she could say anything Hallie burned up in front of her and she watched with a blank stair on her face, Buffy finally said "Why did you sacrifice her when it was Anya who did the spell"

"It's simple why kill straight away when I can make it last longer"

With that said D'hoffryn left and Anya and Buffy made their way out, both going in separate directions with Xander following Anya and trying to comfort her but Anya wouldn't listen.

"Who am I"

"Your Anya my friend"

"That's not what I mean Xander, I mean what role do I play, what makes me special"

"Don't be a dope Anya everyone's somebody if they weren't they wouldn't be hear"

"Xander how can you always say the things to make me smile, even after you left me at the alter."

"Because I'm me and that's all I am, and you'll never let me forget that will you"

"No I never will"

**Him Chapter 6**

Xander hadn't been happy with the idea of letting Spike move into his spare room but Buffy insisted that it was best for Spike to get out of the school basement because it was driving him crazy.

Xander said "Well isn't crazy Spike better than stalker Spike"

Spike began to protest that he had to stay at Xander's in a room no bigger than a closet when Buffy turned and said "Look Spike you've been out of the school basement for nearly an hour and you haven't been talking to invisible people"

"Yeah I'm slowly regaining my sanity and then I'll lose it when Xander starts to annoy me"

"Come on you two just try to get along for a week"

THE NEXT DAY

Dawn and Kit were sitting on the bleachers watching the try outs for the football team and they'd agreed to go and support Carlos who had decided to try out for the school football team. He was good at running and once he'd explained to Dawn and Kit why he was trying out they said they'd go and support him. Then after tryouts they would celebrate if he got on the team and if he hadn't they'd go out and commiserate with him while they were watching Carlos. Dawn noticed another boy whose was known round school as R J and Dawn fell for him straight away she couldn't help herself, and she new she wanted him. Kit was still busy watching Carlos and she flinched when a big jock tackled him and he hit the ground hard. R J had gone and Dawn's focus was back on Carlos and noticing he was just getting up wondered what had happened and before she could ask Kit the tryout finished. Carlos made his way off the field and went to change when he came out he told Kit and Dawn that the squad would be announced later today. Kennedy had joined the group after she had to see a councilor because it was a year after her school grades had dropped and she had told the councilor that she was over her problems and only interested in moving on with her life.

AT THAT EXACT MOMENT

Buffy was at Anya's flat killing a demon that D'hoffryn had sent to kill Anya, Buffy only came in when she was sure that Anya was in trouble. Buffy then helped Anya straighten out her flat and tried to talk to her and help her when Anya finally turned round and said

"Please will you stop helping me I need to figure out who I am and if D'hoffryn want's me dead which I'm guessing is a certainty"

"Anya I will only stop helping when I'm sure my friend's are safe and that includes you"

Anya looked up and noticed the determination on Buffy's face and she new it was the same look that Buffy used when the subject was closed and not open for discussion, but since Kennedy had arrived Buffy hadn't got away with that look as much because Kennedy wasn't intimidated by Buffy even though she new Buffy was a slayer.

Anya chuckled to herself and Buffy caught sight of this and asked her "What's so funny?"

"Oh I was just wondering why you use that look now because it doesn't affect Kennedy."

"Well let's just say I have other ways to deal with Kennedy before I need to use that look"

BACK AT SUNYDALE SCHOOL

The squad list had been displayed in the quad and Carlos made his way through the sea of students and looked on the list for his name secretly hoping it wouldn't be their but he new the truth before he looked at the paper he was on the list under R J and when he told Kit, Dawn and

Kennedy they were all happy for him and then an announcement was made over the Speaker system that tomorrow they were going to start cheerleader tryouts and Dawn decided to put her name down to try out, and after she put her name down the four students headed for their final classes of the day Kit and Carlos were in ceramics and Kennedy and Dawn were in history and not long after the lesson started Kennedy was passing a note to Dawn that read why are you trying out for the cheerleader squad and Dawn wrote underneath it because I want to support the school plus I want to do something better than Buffy. Kennedy just looked at Dawn with a confused look on her face and Dawn promised she'd explain later when they got home. After the lesson's ended Dawn and Kennedy walked home after Kit and Carlos had both got picked up, so Kennedy decided to ask "What do you mean doing something better than Buffy?"

"Well it was during Buffy 1st year at the old Sunnydale high before her and her friend's blew it"

"What did she try out for the cheerleader squad?"

"Yeah she was 1st alternate"

"Well that ain't bad, god I wish I'd seen that it would have been so funny cause she doesn't come across as the type of girl who'd try out for the squad"

"What's that supposed to mean"

"Well I wouldn't have thought she'd have enough free time to do that while killing vampires"

"Well it was when she was just trying to blend in and pretend to be normal"

"I get that while I was at school in England the teachers tried to get me involved with school activities the only thing I ever tried out for was cross country and I was always on the squad"

"But how you ain't a slayer unless you were naturally fast at running"

"No I couldn't run for shit until I met my watcher and he taught me some techniques and I developed my slayer speed about four years ago my watcher had been taking me to any sort of strategic games I was paintball champ for three years running and laser tag champion my speed came as a natural development to the sharpness of my sight"

Dawn and Kennedy were laughing as Buffy and Xander entered the house and when they saw Buffy Dawn stopped laughing but Kennedy couldn't stop her self from laughing more, Buffy noticing the look on Dawn's face turned to her sister and said

"What have you been telling Kennedy about my past?"

"Nothing honestly I just told her a joke"

Kennedy noticing the serious look on Buffy face and stopped laughing and looked up at Buffy and told her the same thing as Dawn had said even though Dawn thought Kennedy couldn't have heard her over her laughter, Buffy however new better and just decided to leave it until the next day and call Kennedy in to her office and ask her what was going on.

THE NEXT DAY

Dawn had been up for a few hours looking for Buffy's old cheerleader outfit and when she found it she stuffed it in to her bag and went for breakfast not telling Buffy why she had been late, she grabbed a piece of toast and headed for the front door followed by Kennedy they picked up Kit and made their way towards Carlos's place and he came out and joined the group they started to head towards the school with Carlos trying to get Kennedy to agree to go to the bronze with him but again she turned him down and knowing that Carlos wouldn't give up she just expected more on the way back home after school when they finally reached the school, Dawn found out where the tryouts would be and went in that direction to get changed while Kit, Carlos and Kennedy headed to class with Carlos still bugging Kennedy about going on a date with him. After ten minuets of class Kennedy was called to the councilors office she new what this was about before she went in to see Buffy so she knocked on the door and entered sat at the desk as Buffy made out this was a official visit and finally she said "What were you and Dawn talking about last night and don't give me the same story as last night I know you heard what Dawn said and hoped I wouldn't realize she might not know you're a slayer but I do and unless you want me to tell the rest of the group that you are a full slayer not just a potential"

"Fine Dawn will hate me for telling you this but we were laughing because she was telling me about when you tried out for the cheerleading team just like she is right now"

"Hang on a minuet Dawn's trying out for the cheerleading team this I gotta see"

"Yeah me to actually this could be good blackmail material for future use"

Both girls headed for the gymnasium just in time to see Dawn start her tryout and they looked through the glass both Buffy and Kennedy looked on and noticed the way Dawn was looking at another student.

"Who's that?" Buffy asked

"I think his name is R J he's on the Football team Dawn and Kit were watching the tryouts yesterday supporting Carlos who tried out for and got on the squad"

"What you mean the Carlos who Robin told me was a trouble maker and was never going to become anything is on the football team" Then just to prove to herself she could get to Kennedy and remembering her conversation with Anya "You mean the Carlos who has been asking you to go out on a date with him for the past month"

"Hey how did you know about that? Dawn promised she wouldn't tell anyone"

"Well she told me the other day and I admit it has me wondering why"

"Well if you must know I do like him but not romantically he's not Will - the right person for me" Kennedy let out a breath as she nearly let out a secret, she didn't want anyone to know that she had a crush on Willow. She prayed that Buffy hadn't noticed but of course she had but thankfully she promised not to tell Willow until Kennedy was ready to let her know, Both girls hadn't realised that the tryouts were over and that R J was walking towards the door that they were standing behind he opened the door and said "Hi" to both girls and left heading towards the football field Kennedy didn't even notice him but Buffy almost seemed infatuated with him So Kennedy dragged Buffy back to her office and left going back to her class when she got back she sat down not knowing what was going on because she'd missed nearly the complete lesson then Carlos passed her over some notes he'd jotted down for her, And still trying to be the charmer he had put some little kisses on the bottom of the notes.

LATER THAT DAY

Dawn had seen R J and he told her that she would be in the cheerleading squad for the first game of the season and after a while another member of the football team came along and opened his locker at the top of the stairs and as he was getting some books out he turned to R J and said "Hope you ain't jealous that coach made me captain and starting quarter back"

Dawn was angry when she heard this and said "R J is the best player on the team and he'll get that place back and the captaincy"

"What are you gunna do Summer's push me down the stairs"

"Maybe but that would be kinda obvious wouldn't it now you've said that, just keep a eye out"

With that said the other student turned to leave and barged into Dawn's shoulder so she stuck a foot out with out thinking and he tripped over and fell down the stairs R J looked at Dawn and whispered in her ear "Thanks babe I'll see you tonight at the bronze"

With that said R J blew Dawn a kiss and walked off not checking on his team mate Carlos came up beside Dawn and asked if she was alright she told him she was fine, Until she heard a voice she recognized it was Buffy and she marched her sister to the office with Carlos following and Buffy new that Carlos had seen what had happened so as Dawn sat at Buffy's Desk and waited for Carlos to come out of the Principle's office

INSIDE THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE

"Alright Carlos prove me wrong to judge you on what your record said so be honest and tell me what happened between Dawn and the other student?" Asked Wood

"Well she was talking to R J and he came over and joined in the conversation then as he left he deliberately barged into Dawn's shoulder, and as he spun round to leave he slipped over and fell down the stairs"

"So why is he saying my sister tripped him up"

"My guess is he was embarrassed so he said he was tripped so people wouldn't think he was clumsy"

"Ok thanks Carlos can you send Dawn through as you leave?"

"Ok"

As Carlos left the office he smiled at Dawn and she new that he hadn't dropped her in it so she smiled back then he said "Your turn Dawn"

"Thanks Carlos"

With that said Carlos left and Dawn went in to the office and while she was sitting waiting for the first question their was a knock at the door and a lady came in with a note and as Robin read it he said "That's the last thing we need, ok can you please go and pass the note on to the coach he'll have to make arrangements to find a replacement for him before the first match next week"

Dawn decided that the best thing she could do was ask "Is he going to be alright"

Buffy having read the note said "Eventually when his broken ankle heals"

Dawn just sat their not wanting to say anything because deep down she was happy with that news she had done what she had set out to do but she couldn't let Buffy or Principle Wood know that she did it on purpose. After she was questioned and Buffy and Wood were happy with what they heard even if Buffy didn't believe a word of it. Dawn was excused and left the office and once she was out of sight she laughed to herself and then almost walked in to R J who thanked her for what she did. And told Dawn what Carlos had said to Buffy and Wood she made a mental note to say thanks again to Carlos for helping her and then the two left the school holding hands and once out side of the school they let go of each others hands and Dawn headed home to change ready to meat R J later that night at the bronze once she picked out what she thought was the hottest outfit she had got ready and left the house heading for the bronze

She met R J outside the Bronze and they went in together and started dancing Dawn didn't notice that Buffy, Willow, Xander and Kennedy were sitting on a couch in the corner looking at R J dancing with her. Buffy finally spoke up "It's a good job that Dawn ain't here seeing R J all over that girl"

"Yeah she's hot" Said Xander

"I was just thinking the same" said Willow

Kennedy looked at her and never said anything as she realised what Willow had said which gave Kennedy hope that maybe she could make a go of thing's with Willow plus she had noticed who that girl was as soon as they saw her so she decided to have a little fun and said to out loud, "Hay doesn't Dawn own a top like that one" Suddenly Willow realised what Kennedy had said a corrected herself as she noticed that the girl was Dawn, Xander and Buffy still oblivious to this hadn't noticed that Willow had back tracked and was now looking at Kennedy and the two girls got up and went to the bar to get drinks when the song ended Buffy and Xander realised who the girl was and Buffy just gave Xander a funny look and then they noticed that Kennedy and Willow were over at the bar getting drinks and now making their way back towards the couch and sat down handing the drinks around after five or so minuets Buffy got up and went towards the toilets when she noticed that a girl was watching Dawn and R J she recognized the girl as one of the girls who was always hanging around with R J but she looked jealous that he was spending so much time with Dawn. Buffy thought nothing of it and went to the toilet but when she came out she noticed the girl was fighting with Dawn and R J was being held back by the other girl's mates so he couldn't help Dawn so Buffy walked into the middle of the fight and picked both girls up by the wrist and told them that in the morning they would report to her office. Then she turned to R J and said "I'll be calling for you as well at some point in the day", she turned to face Dawn and asked her "What do you think you were doing fighting with that girl"

"It wasn't my fault she came up pulled me away from R J and called me a slut for stealing her Boyfriend"

"Well you are hanging out with R J a lot"

"So now you believe them, you're my sister you're supposed to support and trust me"

"Go on then explain to me that you aren't going out with that girl's boyfriend and that you didn't intentionally trip that other student so he fell down the stairs"

"I'm not they split up a month ago after she wouldn't believe in him at football tryouts, and I told you what happened he slipped down the stairs"

"Ok Dawn I believe you but let's go home and you can explain why you came out wearing hardly anything"

Once they got home Dawn explained everything to Buffy about what had happened at the Bronze, and then she went to bed.

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

Buffy had waited out side the girl's classroom for her to arrive and once she did Buffy escorted her to the office sat her down and asked her to explain what had happened at the bronze last night and as the girl explained her side of thing's she realised that something was wrong as she claimed that she and R J were still going out even though Buffy new that they hadn't for nearly a month as she had seen her talking and laughing with another student, after a few more question she sent the girl back to her class and waited for about half an hour before calling R J he came in and Buffy couldn't help herself as she turned into a gibbering fool, she new it was wrong but she felt like she was in love with him and decided to move their interview to a unused classroom as soon as she shut the door she was in his arms kissing him and to make matters worse Dawn was walked by the classroom and looked through the window and noticed Buffy and R J having sex and she didn't know what to do so she turned round and headed for the building site were Xander was working on the final few classrooms for the school and when he saw Dawn he ushered her towards his office and asked her what was wrong Dawn turned to Xander and burst into tears Xander not knowing what to do said "Shall I go and get Buffy?"

"No I never want to see her ever again"

"Why what's she done"

"It's not what she's done but who she's doing?"

Xander was still struggling to work out what was going on so Dawn just came out and said "She's having sex with R J my boyfriend in a classroom"

Xander didn't want to believe it and went in to the school found the room and saw Buffy sitting on top of R J just as Dawn had told him he went in and pulled Buffy off R J and told him to get back to class then he sat Buffy down and tried to talk some sense into her which failed because all she wanted was to get near R J some more in the end Xander had to get Kennedy to help get Buffy out of the school and back to their house and even then Buffy still tried to get free and find R J, Xander headed back to the school to talk to Dawn and to see Robin about Buffy missing the rest of the day, Robin understood after Xander made up a believable story and used the same story for Dawn as well he handed the office keys to his secretary and told her he would be in meetings most of the day. On the way back to Buffy's with Dawn in the car he stopped off at his place to pick up Spike and they made their way to Buffy's house they went in and saw Kennedy was on the floor with her legs wrapped around Buffy's waist to keep her from getting up and Willow and Anya were researching love spells and trying to find way's to cure them, in the end Kennedy and Spike carried Buffy down to the basement and chained her up to the wall to stop her from trying to escape then the rest of the group joined the research in to what type of spell might have been used on Buffy, Dawn had gone to bed it was getting late when their was a knock at the door Willow and Anya answered it and noticed the boy standing their Willow new who he was because she had seen him dancing with Dawn the night before at the bronze but funnily enough she hadn't noticed him until now and both her and Anya were infatuated with him, Kennedy walked over looking him in the eye opened the door and pushed him out closing and locking it behind her she looked at Willow and Anya and noticed the evil look they were giving her as if she had thrown out their favorite toy, Dawn had come down the stairs after she heard R J's voice and she heard Willow say "I think I'm in love with R J"

"You can't be" Anya said then added "I love him any way I thought you liked girls"

"Well I can adjust him to meat my requirements it's a simple spell"

Nobody noticed the sad look on Kennedy face after Willow had said about altering R J's appearance turning him from a male to a female.

"No this can't be happening to me, why is it that every boy I like has a dark side" said Dawn who was nearly crying

"Well Dawn" Willow began but Dawn turned and ran back up the stairs and locked her door and wouldn't open it to Xander or Spike so Kennedy climbed up the side of the house under Dawn's window and went in to the room that way and eventually she managed to calm Dawn down and Dawn asked her "What do you think of R J?"

"I think he really cares about you but I can't work out why the other girls are all over him"

"But you don't want him"

"No I'm not attracted to boys but don't let Carlos know, it's fun to keep him hanging on that maybe I'll say yes one day"

"Do you think I'm under a spell to?"

"To be honest I don't know but if you were why would he come to find you and ask if you're ok, he seemed really concerned"

"Thanks Kennedy you're a real friend and I promise I won't tell anyone your secret"

Dawn and Kennedy opened the bedroom door and she went out to see Spike and Xander waiting for her.

"Where has every one else gone" Dawn asked

"They have gone to prove they love R J more than the other, Willow's locked herself in her bedroom and about to cast a spell to change R J in to a girl, Buffy's broke out of the chains and has gone to kill Principle Wood with a rocket launcher, and Anya well I hate to think what she might do" said Xander

"What are we gunna do we can't stop them by are selves?" asked Dawn

"You two worry about Willow and Anya, I'll deal with Buffy" said Kennedy to Xander and Spike.

Kennedy put on her jacket and picked up her bag she went out to find Buffy knowing where she would start she made her way to the school and found Buffy loading the rocket launcher and about to take aim at Wood through the window of his office when Kennedy tackled her to the ground and took her mind away from killing Wood only momentarily and while the two fought each other with Kennedy able to block most of Buffy's attacks eventually Buffy stopped attacking Kennedy realizing what she was doing and said to her "Come on Kennedy give me a break I need to do this for R J"

"If you do you'll never forgive your self" then realizing she had a bonus card to play on guilt tripping Buffy "Do you want to end up like Faith"

Buffy looked at Kennedy with a look that said you've gone too far. Kennedy was hoping that Spike and Xander could stop Willow in time before she completed her spell which they did, and convinced her that Anya was with R J and asked her to do a locater spell to find Anya when the spell was done they saw Anya was at her home they rang her to check that she hadn't done anything stupid. Dawn meanwhile had gone to find R J and get ready for the final part of the plan, that Xander had came up with. Xander had realised that the jacket that R J was wearing was the same one as his brother had worn while he was at Sunnydale at the same time as Xander so they planed to destroy the Jacket as they got in Xander's car with Willow tied up on the back seat and headed towards were Dawn and R J were and at the same time Kennedy had chained Buffy up in the back seat of her car and made her way to Dawn's position both cars arrived at the same time and soon Xander and Kennedy were circling R J waiting for their moment & as soon as R J saw Spike get out of the car with his vamp face showing Kennedy made her move & jumped him pulling the jacket off him & she through it on the fire & they watched as it burnt, in the back of her car Buffy shouted "What is going on why am I chained up?"

Xander & Spike looked at Kennedy expecting her to answer, finally Kennedy answered "I chained you up to protect myself and Robin Wood"

"What are you talking about Kennedy?" asked Buffy

"You were gunna kill him to prove you loved R J more than anyone else"

Kennedy pulled the keys out of her pocket and undone the lock on the chain as soon as Buffy was free she got out of the car and saw R J standing in the middle of Xander and Spike circling him in case the jacket didn't work she called over "It's ok guys let him go" and with that said R J walked over towards Dawn and apologized for what had happened at school. Dawn didn't know what to say so she told him "I hope we can still be friends."

"Of course we can I really do like you and I'll give you as long as you need to forgive me"

"Thanks R J"

LATER THAT NIGHT AT BUFFY'S HOUSE

Xander had just got back after driving R J home and as he went in he saw Willow and Buffy apologizing to Dawn and Kennedy who after a few minuets went upstairs and sat in the room she shared with Willow she sat on the bed and put her bag in the back of the wardrobe the bag that contained the chains and her favorite crossbow she had managed to bring it over from England. Then she heard someone knocking at the door and when she opened it Dawn standing their Kennedy invited her in and Dawn closed the door and said "Thank you Kennedy if you hadn't been their for me I might have given up on him"

"Don't worry about it friends look out for each other" Came the reply from Kennedy, Dawn looked at Kennedy and almost wanted to ask her what was in the bag that she'd hid but she thought better of it deciding to forget all about the last few days and as she got up to leave she hugged Kennedy and as she broke the hug and headed for the door Kennedy said "Remember you promised not to tell a soul"

"And definitely not Carlos or Kit" finished of Dawn

**Conversations with dead people Chapter 7**

Jonathan and Andrew are driving back to Sunnydale and pull up out side the new high school and they break in and head for the basement Jonathan unaware the Andrew is in league with a dead Warren who only Andrew could see for now, Once in the basement they look round for the room were the seal of Danzalthar was located when they found the room and went in and started to dig it up Jonathan asked Andrew "Do you really think they'll let us join their gang?"

"Maybe I mean we are trying to help by telling them about the seal"

"Yeah that'll be cool"

Andrew looks at Jonathan and see's Warren standing behind him signaling that it's time for him to stab Jonathan and Andrew follows the order and sticks the knife in Jonathan's belly and he falls to the floor with blood pouring out of his body and over the seal.

MEANWHILE BUFFY'S POV NOVEMBER 12 8PM ON WARDS (

Buffy and Kennedy were out on patrol and to make the job go quicker they had split up Buffy was walking through one of Sunnydale's many graveyards when she noticed a fresh grave. Just as she looked at it a hand shot out of the ground and a vampire emerged and attacked Buffy after a couple of minuets were Buffy just started to get the upper hand the vampire suddenly recognizes her and said.

"Buffy–Buffy summers"

"Yeah that's me how do you know me"

"We went to school together I'm Holden Webster don't you remember me?"

"Sorry the face it's all demon like?"

"Oh so I'm a vampire then?"

"Yeah sorry I couldn't save you"

"Don't worry I fell different, stronger, faster"

After half an hour of Holden naming the classes they were in and finally she remembered him and then he ask's her why she's walking round a graveyard with a stake and a cross, she explains she's a vampire slayer and that her sacred duty is to stop vampires and that she can't let him leave alive so they start fighting again this time Holden got some lucky hits in but eventually Buffy gets the advantage again and she's about to stake him when he ask's "Did you hear about Scott hope?"

"No what happened?"

"Well firstly after you to split he told everyone you were gay and going with some chick called Faith"

"What that creep if I ever see him I'll kill him"

"Well don't worry yourself he came out last year and announced that he was gay"

"Damn why do I always pick the worst guys in the world? Well that's my screwed up life what about you?"

"Well I guess I had a girlfriend she's brilliant we just talked all night neither of us wanted to rush things I mean 21's to young to settle down and start a family, but even though I love her I ain't gunna go and all vampify her"

"The word's sire, for when you turn someone into a vampire"

"See I gotta learn all this new terminology"

"It won't mater I can't let you leave you know the you vampire me slayer thing, it's my job to kill you"

"I think someone has delusions of grandeur?"

"Not really it's what I do, god what is it with your kind and trying to get in my head"

"Oh my gosh"

"What now"

"Tell you what you let me ask one more question and if I'm right I ask you about anything I want and you can't back track?"

"Ok deal, what do you want to know"

"Your last relationship was it with vampire?"

"Yes"

"Fine my other question was he respectful, did he treat you well?"

"No Spike was"

"Wait did you say Spike"

"Yeah how do you know him?"

"He's the guy who sired me"

After that had been said Buffy got the jump on Holden and staked him got up thought about what he had said then looked at her mobile she'd received a message from Xander. After reading it she headed towards Xander's House

SPIKE'S POV NOVEMBER 12 8PM ON WARDS (Billy idol plays in the background

Spike was sitting at the bar in the Bronze when a lady sat down next to him she put her cigarettes on the bar and ordered a drink she looked at Spike and after an hour or so they left the bar together and Spike walked the lady home but on the way as they walked by a street performer who was playing a song on a saxophone that Spike recognized and it changed him he new why and as they got to the lady's house Spike bit her and drained her blood then gave her some of his blood and carried her off to a house where he buried her in the basement then he turned round walked out the house picking up the lady's cigarettes and putting them in his pocket and walked of towards Xander's house with no memory of what he had done.

DAWN'S POV NOVEMBER 12 8PM ON WARDS (

Dawn had come home after studying at Kit's house for their test tomorrow she walked in and noticing that know one else was in the house she made her way into the kitchen and saw a note stuck to the fridge with a magnet with some money on it, she took the note and the money off the fridge and read the note which said

"Dawn me and Kennedy are out patrolling and Willow is at the magic box on the night shift so theirs no dinner ready so hears money get yourself a pizza and don't stay up to late remember you have school tomorrow

Love Buffy

Dawn was happy Buffy never usually let her order a pizza but obviously she had rushed out and not been able to think of anything else. So Dawn rang the pizza store and ordered the biggest pizza she could with the money Buffy had left after a while the pizza arrived and Dawn paid the man took the change and put it on Buffy dresser in her bedroom then she opened Buffy's closet and found out a white blouse she held it up against her self while eating the pizza and a bit fell on the blouse and Dawn looking worried put it back in the closet hoping Buffy would think it was blood as she came down the stairs she heard a knocking and then it stopped and she thought nothing of it so she rang Kit and they started talking and then She heard the noise again and Kit said "What was that noise Dawn are you sure your alone in the house?"

"I don't know what that noise is and I am alone everyone else is out doing other things"

"Well wait their I'm on my way over we'll look round the house when I get their just to be sure, you never know where something might be hiding"

"Thanks Kit, I'll see you when you get here"

Then the house started shaking and Dawn hung up the phone and grabbed an axe to protect herself with then she saw something in the darkness and followed it in to the kitchen then as it rushed by her she swung the axe and destroyed the microwave then on the sofa their was her mothers body with a creature laying over her it looked like it was feeding of her sucking her energy and devouring her spirit and Dawn thought for a minuet and remembered where some of Willow's magic stuff was and tried to make the demon move with any spell she could think of and in the end she used a spell that made the demon explode from the inside out and it's blood splattered all over the walls. Then Joyce appeared as if she was still alive and talked to Dawn she said "Thing's are coming and Buffy won't always be their for you but I want you to know that I love both of you and I will always look over you"

"Thanks Mom" Dawn said

Then Joyce disappeared and their was a knock at the front door and as she opened it she saw Kit and she saw the look of fear on her friends face as she came through the door and finally Kit asked "Are you ok Dawn your face is cut, your feet are bleeding and your arms are cut?"

"Yeah I'm ok just a little freaked out is all, thanks for coming over"

"No worry Dawn what are friends for," as the girls made their way in to the kitchen were Dawn told Kit where the first aid box was and Kit got it for her then asked "Is their anyone I can call for you?"

"Yeah can you pass me the phone I'll call Willow"

She rang the number for the magic box and Willow answered she sounded freaked out on the phone but when she heard that Dawn was injured she locked the shop and headed home, while Dawn was in the kitchen putting away the first aid box the phone rang again and Kit answered and heard Kennedy sounding very weak and couldn't get any sense out of her all she understood was Kennedy mentioned knife wound, Kit didn't know what to do and she told Dawn what had happened. Dawn to her credit didn't panic and found some alcohol in a cupboard and got some fresh dressings ready to put over the wound.

WILLOW'S POV NOVEMBER 12 8PM ON WARDS (Angie Heart Blue, plays in the background)

Anya had just left the shop and Willow was filling up the bottles behind the counter when she heard a voice she recognized coming from behind her and when she turned round she saw Cassie standing there and looking sad then she spoke to Willow

"Hello" said Cassie

"Hi wait a minute you're Cassie you died last month?"

"Yes I did, but I've been sent here with a message from Tara for you she says she's still not ready to fully forgive you, but she did say when your become pure and good she will come to you, and also it looks like you found someone to help you get through this stage of your life"

"What? Who?"

"Kennedy you were with her at Tara's grave she's nice and pretty, Tara likes her"

"I don't want Tara to think I've forgot her cause I still care about her"

"I know but you will eventually move on and she is just the person to help you"

"But how can you know that I mean it's the future"

"You forget I'm dead and can see anything and everything, please promise her that you will learn to control your power"

"I will I've been working on controlling it so I don't go to that dark place again"

"Good willow but there is one problem"

"What please tell me so I don't lose myself again"

"It's just that in the future all I see for you is hurt and pain, it's like it will take you again and theirs only one way to stop it."

"How please I'll do anything to keep my friends safe"

"Stop using magic full stop that way you can never hurt your friends"

"But Giles and the coven told me it's to dangerous to stop all together it could send me into a depressed state that I look to magic to make myself feel better"

"Well there is another way and you can be with Tara together forever"

Willow was now confused and a little skeptical, but instead of voicing her concerns she decided to try and find out some info so she said "What would I have to do"

"It's simple actually you go home and kill yourself"

"WHAT"

"Did I go a little over the top their" Cassie said with a grin on her face

Willow turned to her and said "You are not her with a message from Tara she wouldn't be that mean so who are you?

"I am something you can't even conceive of, it was so easy to manipulate Warren in to shooting Tara after Glory showed me just how much of a key part of you she is."

"Well show me your true face stop using dead people"

"Not yet little girl I have other's I'm screwing with as we speak"

"Why can't you look like Tara I thought you could take the form of everyone who's dead?"

"I can except for her she's to pure right now for me to touch"

And with that said the First disappeared and in the back of Willows mind she could hear a phone ringing and Willow answered she was freaked out but when she heard that Dawn was injured she locked the shop up and rang Anya, explained what was going on and asked Anya to find Buffy or Kennedy if she couldn't then go and get Xander to Buffy's.

XANDER'S POV NOVEMBER 12 8PM ON WARDS (Dashboard prophets Balled for dead friends. plays in the back ground)

Xander had just got in after a busy day at the work site and went to take a shower when he came out he made himself something to eat just as he sat down to eat he heard a familiar voice Xander turned towards it and said "Jesse man what's up"

"Stop trying to act cool Xander I remember what you did to me at the Bronze seven years ago"

"Was it really seven years ago it felt like four to me?"

"Stop acting the clown Xander and talk to me"

"Well what do you want to talk about Jesse I mean theirs so much happened?"

"Well tell me what happened at school"

"Well not much to tell, except for when we blow up the school five years ago"

After Xander explained to Jesse what had happened at the school he told him about leaving Anya at the alter and said it was possibly the worst thing he'd ever done, then Xander remembered Jesse was dead turned to him and said "What's death like"

"It was the best thing I ever felt but the whole stake to the heart thing if I'd known that I wouldn't have been so happy when I got turned"

Xander listened as Jesse told him how he was jealous of Xander because he had got together with Cordelia when she was the girl that Jesse had wanted, then he said that he had followed Cordelia to LA and once he found out which apartment she was renting he made out he was a ghost to protect her. Xander listened and wondered if Jesse was a vision from the powers that be or weather he was from something else even more dangerous maybe he was a spirit from the same thing that 'from beneath you it devours' represents so Xander decide to ask "Jesse man why are you hear?"

"What can't a guy just catch up with a mate?

"Well not normally after their dead"

"Fine Xander I'll tell you why I'm really here, you are in danger you see too much even what you're not supposed to. And one day it will catch up with you so watch your back"

With that Jesse disappeared as if he were never their and Xander picked up his mobile phone and sent a message to Buffy's mobile to get to his place as quick as she could.

KENNEDY'S POV ON NOVEMBER 12 8PM ON WARDS (

Kennedy was patrolling through a graveyard on the opposite side of town to Buffy when a vampire attacked her from behind she turned round and staked it as it exploded she heard a voice coming from the edge of the graveyard and thinking it was someone getting attacked she took off as fast as she could towards the voice once their she found someone kneeling at a grave and as she turned to leave she heard the voice again it said "Kennedy"

Kennedy looked at the person who was getting up and turning to look at her when she saw who it was she said "What the fuck I saw you die"

"Yes you did but don't worry I'm only here to see if your safe"

"I am thanks I followed your instructions and now I'm here"

"It's good to see that you're safe I have something to tell you and I want you to pass this on to Rupert for me"

"Ok what do you want me to tell him?"

"Tell him that if he doesn't hurry more will die and the light will surly fade if that happens the world is doomed"

"Mr. Sutherland, what type of demon was it that killed you?"

"It wasn't a demon it was something worse"

"What can be worse?"

"ME LITTLE GIRL"

Kennedy looked up and were Mr. Sutherland had been standing their was now a big evil looking thing that disappeared and then she noticed that she had been surrounded by the Hooded people who all had sharp knives and came at her she was out numbered six on one but she was confident that she could hold her own so she attacked the one closest to her and managed to kill him she picked up his knife and stabbed another then two came at her she knocked one down and kicked the other one into the two remaining hooded men she broke the neck of the one she had on the floor and picked his knife up and with one knife in each hand she waited for the three remaining hooded men to come at her which they did and she through the two knives at two of the bringers and the knives ended up popping out of the heads of the two she'd aimed at leaving just one and this one was different to the others it new how she moved and she ended up with a knife wound in her stomach but she did manage to kill it and as she hobbled out of the graveyard she tried to ring Willow but no one answered the phone at the Magic box and Willow's mobile was busy so she headed for Buffy's house knowing that Dawn was their she decided to ring Dawn and ask her to get the first aid box ready but when Kit answered she feared the worse until Kit gave a brief explanation until she heard the anguish in Kennedy voice and Kit asked her what was wrong Kennedy tried to tell her that she had been attacked and had a knife wound but unsure how much Kit understood she hung up the phone and stumbled toward Revello drive and made her way as best she could down the road towards the house. Until the inevitable she fell down and crawled towards the house.

**Sleeper Chapter 8**

4.30 AM NOVEMBER 13

Kit was keeping an eye out for Kennedy and she spotted her crawling up the path almost unconscious, Kit ran out and tried picking Kennedy up but couldn't so she griped her under her arms and dragged her through the door and laid her on the floor as Dawn started cleaning the wound she tipped some of the alcohol on to a towel and wiped it round the wound and put the bandages over it and just as they were about to call Buffy and tell her what had happened the door opened and Willow came in looking round she saw Kennedy on the floor with her left side bandaged up Dawn with plasters on her arms, legs and face and Bandages round her feet she turned to Kit and asked what was going and Kit explained what she new. Kennedy then started coughing when she heard Willow's voice and came round. Kit and Dawn were in the kitchen making themselves something to eat as Willow asked Kennedy what really happened to her. She listened as Kennedy told her everything that happened and was shocked to hear that Kennedy's watcher had appeared to her again, Willow tried to make Kennedy feel a little better by telling her about her visitor that looked like Cassie saying she had a message from Tara but wasn't then she heard the phone ring and went to answer it motioning for Kit and Dawn to keep a eye on Kennedy.

MEANWHILE AT XANDERS APPARTMENT. 4 30 AM NOVEMBER 13

Xander heard knocking at his door and he went over to open the door and found Anya standing their and as she was explaining what had happened to Dawn their was another knock on the door and he opened the door and Buffy was standing their as she came in before Xander or Anya could tell her about Dawn, Buffy shouted "WHERE'S SPIKE?"

"Why what's happened?" asked Xander

"A vampire that we both new Xander came out of his grave and told me Spike sired him?"

"Who was the vampire? Please say Larry" Xander said with a half serious look on his face

"No it was Holden Webster"

"What Webbs?"

"Yeah the very same"

After a few minuets, Xander told Buffy "I also had a visit from a dead friend"

"Oh god Xander did it hurt you, who was it?"

"No it just talked, it was Jesse"

"Xander I'm so sorry"

"Have you rang Dawn yet?"

"No she'll be in bed by now hopefully"

"No she won't" said Anya

"Why what's happened"

"Dawn had a visitor as well but it was very aggressive it shook the house and injured her? Willow also had a visitor but she locked the magic box and headed for your house to make sure Dawn is ok"

"What about Kennedy?"

"I don't know no one has been able to contact her.

Buffy rang her house and was relieved to here Willow's voice and she asked

"What's going on Willow? how's Dawn"

"She's fine Buffy, Kit's cleaned up most of the cuts on Dawn before I got here but Kennedy's in a bad way can you get over here ASAP"

"Yeah I'll get Xander to bring me over"

With that said the two friends put the phones down and Buffy went to find Xander who was getting his car keys ready as Spike walked in the door and Buffy told him about Dawn and Kennedy and he wanted to help so with Xander's car now full the four of them made their way to Buffy's house as fast as Xander's car could go once they got there they saw the mess of the house and Kennedy laying on the sofa with a big bandage over her left side Buffy had a look and realised the wound was healing rather well and she went to look for Dawn as Xander and Anya helped Willow clean the floor round the sofa were Kennedy was laying, Spike had already found Dawn and Kit in Dawn's room Willow had moved the camp bed out of her room and put it next to Dawn's bed and the two girls were sitting their reading revision books because their was a exam in 5 hours time at school and when they saw Buffy enter Dawn asked

"Is Kennedy going to be alright?"

"I think so it looks well cleaned and the bandages are packed nice and tight"

She turned to Kit and noticed the blood on the young girls hand and asked her

"Were did the blood came from?"

"It's from were I dragged Kennedy in she was nearly out cold trying to crawl up the path"

"Thank you Kit I'm glad you were here" then she remembered that the girls were supposed to have studied at Kit's until 7:30 and asked "How come your hear anyway I thought you two were studying at Kit's tonight"

"We did then Dawn came home and about a hour later she rang me to talk and I heard a knocking noise then something happened and I heard Dawn scream so I told her I would come round and when I got hear she was bleeding so I helped her in to the kitchen and she told me where the first aid box was and I cleaned the cut's as best I could"

Buffy said goodnight to the girls and headed down stairs with Spike to help clean the room so they could talk.

7.30 AM NOVEMBER 14

The front room was nearly clean now and Kennedy was able to speak a little as Buffy told Willow, Kennedy and Spike about the vampire she'd staked, how he had told her that Spike sired him Spike looked confused said "How could I have done that"

"Well maybe the Chip's malfunctioning" said Kennedy

"I was talking about the soul I would be able to feel them, see them, But the only people I see are the one's in my head"

"It sounds to me like Spike's been triggered" said Xander

"What? Speak English" said Spike

"You're a sleeper agent programmed to do a task then kill yourself"

"How do you know that?" asked Buffy

"Is this left over from when you became soldier guy that Halloween?" asked Willow

"No it's left over from every army movie I've ever watched"

"So how do I stop it?" asked Spike.

"Either complete your mission and you die, or find out what's triggering you. It could be a memory or something else but it has to be important to you"

Buffy noticing the time told Spike to go down to the basement the sun was all ready starting to rise. She scribbled a note down for Dawn to deliver about Kennedy to Robin she went upstairs and woke the girls and told them to get ready for school and promised to let Dawn know if their was any change in Kennedy and Kit promised not to tell anyone about what happened last night Xander rang his assistant at the worksite and let them know he was going to be late in as he Anya started boarding up the Windows and then he helped Buffy carry Kennedy up to Willows room because she had fell asleep, Xander told Buffy he was gunna head of to the site so he headed downstairs picked up his keys and jacket and headed of to the school just after Xander left the house Willow came up and saw Buffy looking at Kennedy and said "Do you think she'll pull through?" Willow said with real concern in her voice

"I don't know Willow her slayer healing powers will help the wound but we won't be sure how much blood she lost until she wakes up"

THAT NIGHT

Buffy see's Spike heading out the door and they start talking and Spike tells her he's certain that he hasn't killed anyone and that he want's to go and find proof so Buffy tells him to ring her as soon as he finds anything he heads for the bronze and bumps in to a vampire who claims that Spike sired her two night's ago, then as Spike stakes her he remembers something and goes to find a phone and asks Buffy to meat him at a address number 634 Hoffman terrace Buffy agrees to meet him their

MEANWHILE IN ENGLAND

A watcher enters his house and see's that a fight has happened calls out "Nora - NORA" no answer and then he see's the body of his potential slayer laying on the floor and as he checks her body he see's the stab wound and he barely hears the assailant making his way towards him and at the last minuet he rolls out of the way and doesn't realize that there are more of them in the house and one is standing right behind him and with that mistake he gets stabbed and try's to crawl to his phone but can only make it as far as the table where the phone is standing on but he passes out and the hooded figures make their exit leaving one behind incase either he's faking or someone else shows up.

BACK IN SUNNYDALE

Buffy meats Spike at the house and he explains what he remembers and that something is controlling him as the two enter the house and head towards the basement Spike see's himself standing at the bottom of the stairs and try's to convince himself that he didn't see anyone then Buffy turns and ask's him "What do you want to show me Spike"

"I think I've been killing and burying the bodies down here including the lady how owned this house"

"Why Spike, why would you show me this"

"Buffy I need help I hear things a song and I change"

Buffy didn't know but at that moment a different version of Spike was standing behind her and he'd started singing the song that changes Spike and at that minuet several vampires emerged and started to attack Buffy she was winning until Spike hit her and she fell to the floor then two vampires held her down as Spike still being controlled in his trance like state came at Buffy's neck with his fangs ready to bite her and he just touched her neck with his fangs then he stopped and retreated as something came over him again returned to normal as Buffy picked him up and dragged him home and chained him up in the basement and goes up stairs to talk to her friend's and tells them what's happened and that she thinks Spikes been seeing ghost's for quiet a while.

BACK IN ENGLAND

At the watchers house Giles came through the door and found the body of Nora and looks round and finds her watcher a man he calls Robson who is still alive but only just and he tells told Giles "Gather them it's started"

"I understand" Giles replied then added "I'll sort it out"

Then Robson lost consciousness just as a hooded man was about to cut off Giles head with an axe.

8 HOURS LATER

Giles was back at his house with two frightened girls wishing he could assure them that everything would be fine but he new what was coming and in the morning he was gunna head off to the council HQ and using Mr. Sutherland card to enter the office and find any useful stuff on the first and anything he could carry about the secrets and history of the watcher's so at least something would live on incase anything happened to the council. But for the moment he was trying to book himself and the two girls on a flight to Boston and then a third girl once they reached Boston to get to LAX the third girls watcher had rang Giles to ask if he could give her the address of the slayer in Sunnydale and Giles had told her to hide in a safe place and wait for him to make contact with her then as he was taking two other girls to Buffy's house he would pick up a young potential called Amanda. Meanwhile the two girls that Giles had saved from attacks by the harbingers of the first as Giles called the hooded men, were finally starting to talk to each other instead of crying and introduced themselves to each other the first was called Annabelle the second was called Molly. Molly heard Giles's phone ring and answered it and asked who was on the line and went to find Giles she found him looking through some books and she went over to him and said "MR Giles there is someone on the phone for you called Kennedy"

Giles thanked Molly and went to the phone and said "Hi Kennedy what's caused you to ring me at this time of the afternoon"

"Well I saw Mr. Sutherland again in a graveyard in Sunnydale and he gave me a message it said 'You need to find them if you don't hurry more will die and the light will surely fade if that happens the world is doomed', then he turned in to something evil and left me surrounded by those Hooded men"

"Oh my god, are you ok Kennedy"

"Yeah I'm fine but I think my cover is blown I'll have to tell Xander, Anya and Dawn about me now because they are suspicious of the speed I've healed with"

"Ok Kennedy just concentrate on getting better, I'll see you soon, Goodbye Kennedy"

"Goodbye Giles"

AFTER KENNEDY PUT THE PHONE DOWN IN SUNNYDALE

With that finished she turned round and saw Dawn standing their looking at her side and noticing that it wasn't bandaged up she wondered what was wrong so she said "Kennedy why isn't the wound bandaged up?"

Kennedy thought for a few minuets trying to think of something that would sound believable finally come up with an idea she said "Willow helped me heal with her magic"

And with that said she headed off towards the basement to do a bit of rehab and work out some tension that was in her system she hoped that Dawn would get the point that the conversation was over but of course Dawn didn't get the hint and followed Kennedy down to the basement.

"Don't lie Kennedy" Dawn said.

"How do you know if I'm lying?" asked Kennedy

"I can tell and you ain't been straight about something to us since you got hear"

"Fine I'll tell all then will you be happy"

"Yeah"

"Fine go and get Xander and Anya, I'll be up in a minuet"

Kennedy just stood at the bottom of the basement stairs and was trying to find away that she could tell them without making it seem that she didn't trusted them to keep her secret, she new Buffy and Willow new that she was a slayer.

THE NEXT DAY AT GILES HOUSE

Giles had left the girls at his house under the protection of the coven that had helped Willow get over her dependence on magic as he went to the council office and took what ever he could find about the first and details about were any other Potentials were so he could gather them up he could find along with the secrets of the watchers council. He made his way out and got in his car drove away and just as he reached the end of the road the watchers council building blew up Giles got back home and put the books safely in his suitcase ready to take with them to America. He then broke the news to the girls and the coven, the girls were upset and Athernea said to Giles "If theirs anything we can do to help then let us know"

"Well there are a few things you could do to help me I'm taking these girls to L A along with another to be picked up in Boston can you please contact the girl and ask her to meet us at the airport and then could you please search the world and if you locate any potentials can you ring me at Buffy's house, Willow left you the number didn't she."

"Yes of course we will, and then we'll contact you their when we find any"

They both said their fond fare wells and put the phone's down and Giles and the girls headed for the airport and boarded their flight to Boston they landed and Giles found the other girl and her watcher they got the other girl checked in and she joined Giles and the other girls they boarded the plain and took off leaving Amanda's watcher in Boston the three girls were soon getting along like they had new each other for years.

**Never leave me Chapter 9**

The gang had gathered in the lounge even Spike was their waiting to hear what Kennedy had to say as she entered the room Buffy and Willow got up from the sofa and walked over to Kennedy and stood beside her and as they looked at the four sitting on the sofa Buffy noticed the look on Dawn's face that meant you new all along, but before Dawn could say a word Kennedy started to speak and said "Well I have a secret I need to reveal and I hope that you will forgive me for not telling you sooner"

"What's wrong Kennedy" asked Xander

"Nothing's wrong I need to reveal this now so we can move on and I hope you will still trust me after this"

"Go on Kennedy were all friends here and we always will be" said Xander

"Ok I am a slayer like Buffy and Faith, I was called about 4 years ago"

"When Faith was in a comma" said Buffy and she new that she would have to explain what happened to Faith in the hospital

"So when did Faith die Buffy?" asked Xander he new Faith must have died to let Kennedy get called as the slayer line went through Faith after Kendra had died.

So Buffy explained what happened in the hospital and told them that she had gone to visit Faith once a week in the hospital and the second week she went she had found a council operative unplugging Faiths life support machine, and explained that Faith died for a short period while the doctor was plugging the machine back in and then he managed to get a pulse but she was still in a coma then about a year later Faith woke up when Buffy had been their and Faith had talked Buffy in to helping her escape from the hospital and she ended up going to see Angel in LA and he convinced her to go to jail, she made everyone promise to never reveal where Faith was. The gang also promised to Keep Kennedy's secret as well.

THE NEXT DAY

Buffy and Spike were talking up stairs in her room when he changed again right in front of her she was able to get him down but had to call Kennedy to tie his hands up and together they dragged him down stairs and chained him up in the basement while they went back up stairs and started talking to the group about Spikes needs she said "He needs blood better send someone to the butchers shop to get some packets of blood for him then maybe he'll start talking sense"

"I'll go" volunteered Kennedy

"Thanks Kennedy, but take Willow with you in case the hooded men are looking for you"

"Fine we'll leave immediately and get the stuff"

With that said Kennedy and Willow grabbed their jackets and headed out towards the butchers.

MEANWHILE IN THE SCHOOL BASEMENT

Andrew was standing with a knife in his hand and Warren/ the first standing behind him telling him how to sacrifice a pig in an attempt to open the hellmouth but the pig out smarted Andrew and ran away as he jumped at it trying to stab it so in the end they came up with a different idea so Andrew headed off to the butcher shop and once he got their he took a number and waited his turn when he finally got to the front of the queue he red of a list that he had prepared of stuff to order, once done he paid and was just making his way out he wasn't looking where he was going and walked straight in to Willow and as they noticed each other he dropped the bag and ran but Willow quickly caught him and then Kennedy came round the corner with Andrews bag in her hands and as Willow looked in she saw all the stuff and together the two girls took the bag of stuff and Andrew with them back to Buffy's house They dragged Andrew through the door Xander and Anya saw him and at the same time said

"This can't be good"

Then Buffy saw him and said to him "Why are you back here Andrew"

"Well when I was in Mexico I fell in love with a beautiful vampire girl and we decided to move hear to Sunnydale."

"I don't believe you" Said Buffy

"Fine I'll tell I came hear to warn you about something the translation is 'it eats you from the bottom'"

"It's that same catchphrase that we've been hearing for the last month." Said Buffy

Xander and Anya tied Andrew up to a chair upstairs to question him more as Buffy was talking to Spike in the basement feeding him with the pig's blood that Andrew had brought and before she could say anything to Spike she heard a commotion coming from upstairs the sound of glass smashing and doors being knocked down Buffy knowing that Spike was chained to the wall ran up the basement stairs and saw the hooded men attacking Dawn and Willow, Kennedy was nowhere to be seen so Buffy went over to help but just as she got their Dawn knock two of them down and Willow lit the robe of the other one and he ran out side Buffy picked up the Blades from the two on the floor and stabbed the two just to guarantee they couldn't get up and attack as she moved towards the stairs she heard Xander, Anya and Kennedy up stairs Kenn had gone up stairs to protect Xander and Anya. Willow was starting to use a spell to send the hooded men back to were they came but before she could she got blindsided by one who hit her head so hard she dropped to the ground and Dawn had got a sword out of the weapons box and stood in front of Willow and called as loud as she could for help Buffy and Kennedy both heard her and Buffy motioned for Kennedy to go down and help she would deal with the remaining couple up here as Kenn got down the stairs she noticed the basement door had been pulled of the hinge and then noticed Dawn standing guard over Willows unconscious body, she ran to Willow as, Buffy, Anya and Andrew came down the stairs Xander had followed behind after looking through the other rooms to see if their was any more hiding in the house and when he came down he saw Willow on the sofa just starting to come round with Dawn and Kennedy standing beside her as Buffy went down to the basement she saw that Spike was missing they made their way up the stairs and Buffy said "They took Spike" she looked down at the body of the hooded man on the floor and turned him over and quickly put her mouth over her mouth and realised she would have to tell the group what was happening.

"Guys we have a big problem I know what this is, are ghost's everything it's the first the ancient evil that nearly got Angel to Kill himself"

"Who is Angel" asked Kennedy

"We'll tell you later Kenn right now I need to call Giles" Buffy went over to the phone and rang Giles's number and when no one answered she rang the watchers council but the phone was disconnected Buffy was worried and said to Willow "Something's wrong theirs no answer at Giles and the council number has been disconnected"

"Well you know what it is and we'll just have to use that knowledge until it stops being useful by which time we will have contacted Giles or got through to the council and got some advice from them"

"You're right Will the first can only manifest as someone who's dead, it can't touch anything because it's not caporal." Said Buffy

"You mean like are ghost's?" asked Xander

"Yeah possibly" said Buffy

"What dose it want?" Asked Andrew

"I don't know, Xander can we tie him up just incase he try's to run?"

"Done"

"Thanks, Willow can you try a locater spell see if you can find Giles and then the first"

"Ok Buffy, Kenn can you go and get me some ingredients out of the kitchen"

"Of course Willow"

As Kennedy headed in to the kitchen Willow turned to Buffy and said "What are you Gunna tell Kennedy about Angel?"

"I haven't decided yet but I'm gunna avoid talking about Angel for as long as I can, theirs to much to tell her and get her to understand why he hasn't been staked."

"I know Buffy and I think she'll understand that he fight's for are team"

"Yeah as long as we don't let Xander tell her about Angel, she'll think he's evil"

Kennedy comes back with the bits for Willow, and Willow said "Thanks Kenn, I'll try to find Giles first then the first"

Willow did the spell to find Giles and it showed he was in Ireland and she let Buffy know and that's why he didn't answer his phone, then she went back to try and locate the first but unlike before The First reversed the spell and appeared to the group in it's true form and as if it was controlling Willow she stood up and said "THE END IS COMING FOR YOU AND IT WILL DEVOUR EVERYTHING YOU HOLD DEAR"

"QUICK GET HER AWAY FROM THAT THING" Shouted Buffy and as the group moved towards her she closed her eyes and Buffy had been magically shoot back into a different room and as Xander and Kennedy looked at each other they silently came up with a plan were Kennedy would surprise Willow as Xander grabbed and smashed the pot with the ingredients in. Kennedy was thinking how to distract Willow and suddenly she decided to kiss her as it might make her lose focus on Xander and her plan worked a little to well but as soon as their lips touched Kennedy could feel the darkness trying to enter her as well but before it could consume both Willow and Kennedy Xander smashed the pot and both girls collapsed when they came to Willow looked at Kennedy and asked

"Why did you do that"

"What"

"Kiss me"

"I was trying to distract you so Xander could smash the pot"

"As long as that was all, I mean I'm not ready for a relationship yet it's too soon after Tara died"

"I know Will and I'll wait for you to be comfortable with the idea of moving on I really care about you"

"I know Kennedy I really care about you as well, but I don't want you to put yourself at risk like that for me again"

"I just wanted to help and I thought maybe it would snap you back to normal, I didn't think it would try to control me as well"

Buffy had finally got up from the other room and walked in to the room to check on Willow and noticed that Kennedy was looking worse for wear as well she looked at Xander and waited for him to tell her what had happened and once Xander explained that it tried to control Kennedy she realized that something needed to be done to stop it now she was gunna go look at the location were the first was the last time she'd scene it. But first they questioned Andrew and he admitted to knowing the location of the seal and said he would take them their but he also had to tell them what had happened to Jonathan they all took a step back when they heard that Andrew had stabbed him when Warren had appeared to instruct him even though Jonathan couldn't see him, Buffy understood what had happened and soon worked out who to take with her to the school and cover the seal up so nothing could escape from the hellmouth.

A HOUR LATER

Buffy, Andrew, Xander, Dawn and Kennedy were just pulling up outside the high school Buffy took her set of keys to open the school from out her pocket and unlocked the door and locked it after them each carrying a shovel they headed down towards the basement and Andrew lead the way once they got down their as he had the most recent knowledge of the layout down their. They found their way to the seal and started to cover it with dirt that was around the side of it and once done Xander and Andrew lead the way back out and the five of them bumped into Principle wood who was surprised to see them all down here and then looked dubious when Dawn came up with a lame excuse about burying a time capsule for science class, then he noticed Kennedy standing their looking well enough to return to school and said to her "I'll see you at school tomorrow" and just as he was about to go Buffy asked him about the shovel in his hand and he also came back with a lame excuse about finding it in the parking lot, neither group obviously believing the other

**Bring on the night Chapter 10**

THE NEXT DAY

Buffy had just gotten to her desk and sorted her papers out for her counseling sessions today when Kennedy came walking in with a note from her teacher telling her to report to the office and see the principle and as she sat at Buffy's desk while Buffy checked if Robin wanted to see her now or not and she came back and sat their with Kennedy and told her that he would be calling them both in soon. Kennedy looked at Buffy and said "Do you think he knows that were slayers?"

"I don't know I hope not because I don't know if he's trustworthy or weather he's evil"

Then the door opened and Wood came out and said "Buffy, Kennedy come in there is something we need to discus"

Both girls entered the room and waited for Robin to sit down then he motioned for them to follow suit and take a seat both sat in the chairs provided for them and waited for Wood to say what he wanted to say to them he also had an ulterior motive that needed dealing with as well, he new he was wrong about one thing he had thought that Kennedy was the slayer but he new Buffy was the slayer so instead of blurting that out he asked Kennedy

"What's your date of birthday?"

"Kennedy answered "It's 17th of December 1983 why what's wrong"

"You're too old to be hear Kennedy that's what's wrong, it's my fault really after Buffy told me about how you didn't finish school due to your parent's death I forgot to follow up on the rest of procedures"

"So what happens know?" asked Kennedy

"Unless you can give me a reason not to I will have to ask you to leave school"

Both Buffy and Kennedy looked at each other and Kenn new that Buffy didn't trust him yet so she kept quiet and didn't say anything. Robin didn't really expect Buffy or Kennedy to confirm his suspicions so he had no choice but to say

"Well ok then I'm sorry Kennedy but you are going to have to leave this school"

"Ok I understand" Kennedy sounded so disappointed but then Buffy had an idea and said "Robin you know how you've been looking for a permanent hall monitor well what do you think about giving the job to Kennedy"

Robin thought and realised that Buffy may have inadvertently gave away more info than she had intended and finally said

"You know your right but maybe with one small change instead of hall monitor how about an on campus security guard during the day Kennedy can patrol the school and any class skippers or any problems on campus she reports to you and you report the most disturbing ones to me"

"That sounds good, but can I ask something serious for a minuet did you just offer me a job?" asked Kennedy

"Yes I did"

"Thank you Principle wood, and when do I start" said Kennedy

"You're welcome and how about right now"

THAT NIGHT AT THE SUMMERS HOUSE

Buffy and Kennedy were talking and Kennedy said to Buffy "Well if he ain't on are team why did he offer me a job"

"I don't know Kennedy, maybe to trap us, or he might be trying to tell us whose side he's on but I still don't trust him"

"Ok so what do you want to do tonight about patrol anyway?"

"I was thinking of heading to the Christmas tree lot where I first encountered the first."

"You want me to come with incase any surprises waiting for you?"

"No thanks Kennedy I would rather you were here in case there is something their because if it gets the best of me then I know the house is safe with a slayer here, and you can spend sometime getting ready for tomorrow and your first full day at work"

"Ok Buffy as long as you're sure"

"I am but thanks for the offer"

The two were just about to part ways when Buffy opened the door and saw Giles standing their both of the girls were speechless,

"I'm sorry to turn up unannounced but we have a slight apocalypse" said Giles

Buffy was just about to hug Giles when she got barged out the way by three Girls who entered the house and finally Giles entered, Buffy closed the door and followed them in to the front room and sat on the arm of the sofa as Giles before he even spoke shoot a look towards the gang of friends that they recognized as play along for now please, finally he said "These girls are the chosen ones like Kennedy they have the potential to become slayers"

"But why did you bring them here why couldn't they stay with their watchers?" asked Buffy having a blond moment forgetting what Kennedy had said about her watcher being killed by the Bringers. "Their watchers were murdered I arrived just in time to save these girls but as far as I know we've lost more than half the potentials in the world and their watchers, which means these girls need protecting"

"And let me guess Buffy's the only person with the strength and skill to protect what's left of the slayer line" said Kennedy

"Yes that's right Kennedy" said Giles

"Well then Giles are you gunna introduce us to the girls?" asked Buffy

"Yes of course, this is Annabelle, next to her is Molly, and finally this is Amanda"

"Hello" said the girls, then Buffy came over to the girls and finally introduced herself and the rest of the gang eventually Kennedy and Willow got up and went to organize sleeping arrangements for the girls first of they got some sheets and pillows out of a cupboard and brought them down stairs and put them on the sofa letting the girls get to know their surroundings, mean while in the kitchen Buffy and Giles were talking about the first and that Buffy hadn't been able to reach the council when she'd worked out that it was the first they were dealing with, and Giles explained that the watchers council had been blown up and once he realised what was happening he went in a stole some books that might be helpful, and got Annabelle to take the books out of her bag, then the potentials that had arrived with Giles got shown to their beds for the night and tried to get some sleep as Willow, Xander, Dawn and Kennedy went through the info that had been brought over by Giles after he stole them from the council building and brought with him.

Buffy explained were the first was when she first encountered it four years ago and that she was going to go their and look see if it was their now, Giles agreed to go with her and together they headed out towards the xmas tree lot.

MEAN WHILE IN A CAVE UNDER SUNNYDALE

Spike was being tortured by a horrible looking creature that had hints of a Vampire to it's look and The First/Drusilla was talking to no one in particular just like the real Drusilla but Spike could tell it wasn't the real Dru as he said this one wasn't as crazy as the real Dru, so Dru got the creature to start dunking Spike's head in the water and holding him their and after 10 minuets or so pulling him back out.

THE XMAS TREE LOT

Giles and Buffy were walking over a waste land that had been home to the Xmas tree lot 4 years ago but know it was nothing and as they walked round Buffy fell through a weak piece of wood that was covering a hole that lead in to a cavern and as she got her bearings something attacked her she tried staking it but that didn't work the stake didn't go through it's chest and pierce it's heart instead it pulled the stake out of her hand and shattered it Buffy was now just trying to survive as it had her by the throat and she poked it in the eye and ran and slowly pulled her self up the wall and through the gap just as it poked it's head out and the sun hit it head on and it dropped back into the cavern to lick it's wounds and recover ready for the next fight together Buffy and Giles made their way home and as they entered through the back door Annabelle and the other potentials that had arrived with Giles were all ready a wake and having breakfast and just as Buffy and Giles talked about the creature Giles revealed it was a Turok Han and that he thought they were a myth Annabelle asked "Did you Kill it?"

"No this things strong and the stake seamed to bounce right of it"

"What dose it want?" asked Molly

"It wants all of us dead"

"Well it morning now and I suggest you rest up ready for tonight" said Giles

"Sorry can't I got work to go to"

With that said Buffy goes up stairs to change her clothes and get ready to go to work.

**In from the cold Chapter 11**

Buffy pulled up outside the school with Kennedy and Dawn in the car with her, on their way to school Buffy asked Kennedy if she would keep up the pretence with the girls for now that she was a potential and not a slayer Kennedy agreed saying that she wouldn't mind learning from Buffy, seeing as Buffy was still alive this long after being called meant that their must be something that she did to stay alive that other slayers didn't. Dawn promised to keep the secret as well.

That night when they came home they got called down to the basement where Giles and Xander had turned the basement in to a mini training room with a punch bag and few mats on the floor for sparing and some mannequins for practicing throwing stakes at the heart of a vampire. The potentials were waiting for Buffy and Kennedy to call them down to the basement the other girls had been talking between themselves and they had decided that Kennedy should be their leader because she had been in Sunnydale with Buffy for the longest, and they looked towards her for guidance. After a few minuets Buffy came up and told the girls that Kennedy was waiting for them in the basement and that she would get them started with some basics while Buffy talked to Giles, the girls made their way down the stairs and saw Kennedy waiting for them and she started by getting them to work the bag and trying to throw a stake at the heart of a mannequins that subbed for a vampire and at first they couldn't hit them if their lives depended on it, after a few shoots their aim was getting a little better. But before the girls could get to comfortable training Buffy called them upstairs and told them that the first thing they needed to learn in order to survive on the hellmouth was never be unarmed when your out on patrol and always look for extra weapons incase you lose your weapon if you can't find a new one, and if all else fails run don't let your enemy dictate the fight.

"Buffy can I talk to you and Kennedy for a minuet?" Asked Giles

"Sure" both girls said and left the room to talk to Giles In the next room

"Buffy are you sure this is the best idea what happens when the girls find out the Kennedy is a slayer and not a potential"

"I'm sure Giles, besides unless something terrible happens they won't need to find out"

"Yeah I can handle a few girls theirs no problem from my end"

"Very well, but just be careful"

"We will" say both girls

They just finish talking when Molly comes running in and says "Annabelle has split, said she was getting out of hear because it's not safe."

"Damn!" says Buffy "I'll go see if I can find her"

She walks in to the other room and takes a stake out of the Weapons chest and goes out the door to try and find Annabelle she finds her body not far from the bus station, but as she checks on her the Turok Han shows up and starts attacking Buffy and for the first time ever Buffy fears for her life as this vampire is stronger than her and has a seriously strong chest as Buffy's stake just splits on contact. After half an hour Willow and Xander are concerned that Buffy hasn't checked in and in the end, they convince Giles to come with them as well, they leave Kennedy and Dawn in charge while they go to find Buffy. After ten minuets they find Buffy but only after they see her leg sticking out from under a pile of ruble that used to be a wall. Xander checks Buffy's pulse and is happy that she has one although she is in no fit state to move anywhere so Xander and Willow lift her up and take her to the car, while Giles is looking for Annabelle's body he finds her and looks saddened that he couldn't keep her safe he slowly makes his way back to the car just as Willow and Xander load Buffy in and after the other three are in they head back to the summers house and wait to see if Buffy makes a complete recovery, just as they get home Buffy starts to come round and over hearing what Giles is saying and knowing that Kennedy might say something to endanger her secret. She stands up and walks in to the dinning room were the gang were sitting with the potentials and she makes a speech about how the first thinks that they are gunna wait for the end to come but it's mistaken and we will fight back cause we just became an army and if there is one thing more powerful than the ultimate evil then it's us from this point on we will confront are enemy's and destroy them one at a time.

THE NEXT DAY

Buffy still looked like she had been hit by a semi and she was obviously in no state to go to work so she handed Kennedy the keys to her car and Kennedy drove herself and Dawn to school. Meanwhile at Buffy's house their was a knock at the door and Willow opened it and a young girl stood their who said

"Excuse me is this the house of Buffy summers?"

"Yes it is, and who are you?"

"My name is Violet but I prefer to be called Vi, my Watcher sent me hear to be protected by the slayer" she say's

"Welcome Vi my name is Willow please come in and meet the rest of the gang" Vi entered the house and followed Willow in to the living room were Molly and Amanda were sitting on the sofa looking through the books that Giles had taken from the watchers council, they stopped and looked up as Willow walked in with Vi, Willow introduced the girl to them "Vi I'd like you to meat Molly and Amanda"

"Hey" they said to each other, then Vi noticed a spare sleeping bag "Is their another girl?" she asked pointing towards the spare sleeping bag

"That was Annabelle's."

"Oh what happened to her I thought it was supposed to be safe here"

Just as Vi finished talking she noticed another girl walking in and she looked like she'd got her ass kicked by something big, slowly she walked over a greeted the new girl saying

"Hi I'm Buffy the slayer and you must be Violet"

"Yeah but everyone just calls me Vi"

"Ok well I see you've met the Girls except for Kennedy & Dawn"

"Who?" Vi asked

"Kennedy is a potential just like us, & Dawn is Buffy's sister" said Molly

"Oh well were are they so I can introduce my self to them"

"Kennedy works at the high school with me, & Dawn's a student" said Buffy

"Ok then what do we do now then?"

"Well we'll wait for a bit, let you get settled?" Buffy left do some research about the first.

"What happened to her?" asked Vi

"She went to find Annabelle ended up running in to a vicious breed of vampire called a Turok Han" said Molly

"And that's what it did to a slayer after it Killed Annabelle" added Amanda

AFTER SCHOOL AS KENNEDY AND DAWN ARRIVED HOME

They entered the house and Kennedy noticed the new girl and went over and introduced herself and Dawn to the girl and then left the girls, and went to speak to Buffy who told Kennedy to take them down to the basement and do a bit of training. And to see how used to training Vi was as it turned out Vi was used to training and had been with her watcher since she was eleven had good weapon knowledge and had good fighting skills which she demonstrated in a sparing session with Molly and Amanda who both got took down quiet easily and even when they tried doubling up they still couldn't get the better of her the only person Vi couldn't get the best of that she spared with was Kennedy who was more experienced than Vi and just kept getting the better of her.

TWO DAYS LATER

Vi had kept learning how Kennedy was moving and watching her when ever she could when they were training and slowly thought she was getting an understanding of how Kennedy was moving, but yet again Vi was unable to beat her and just then Buffy came down to the basement and noticed that Vi had got beaten by Kennedy again and Kennedy noticed the look on Buffy's face before she said "Kennedy come at me let's see how good you are"

Kennedy new she couldn't beat Buffy otherwise the girls would know something was going on so after a few minuets of blocking Buffy's strikes she took a step towards Buffy and gave Buffy the opportunity to put her on her backside which she did fairly quickly, just as Buffy was about to take over the training from Kennedy their was a knock at the door and Xander answered it the two girls at the door introduced themselves one dark haired girl and the other was a blond so he let the two young girl's in and left them sitting on the sofa talking while he went down to get Buffy and the other girls from the basement they finished the training session and followed Xander up the stairs to meat the new arrivals they walked into the living room the two new girls stood up and introduced themselves the dark haired girl was called Chloe and the blond was called Eve. It was decided that it was to late to get the girls settled and straight into a training session so they called off the training for the night and got the potentials settled and then Buffy asked Kennedy to meat her in the basement which she did and Buffy said

"Kennedy take it easy on Vi and the other girls otherwise they will get suspicious and start to wonder weather or not you are a potential or a slayer"

"Ok Buffy I'll ease up on Vi a little but she is a fast learner"

"I know and she will make an interesting training prospect but I will take her down a peg or two when it's needed"

"Yeah but she won't be dejected if you beat her she will watch you and learn how you fight, just like she did with me"

"I think it's time we went out on patrol we'll go together incase that Turok Han is still out their waiting to try and finish me off"

"Ok let me get a sword and then I'll be ready"

"Ok I'll wait outside for you"

Buffy went out and waited at the bottom of the drive for Kennedy who came out with a sword and an axe for Buffy, they walked round the block and through the nearest cemetery finding a few vampires and together they made short work of them before continuing on their patrol, Kennedy was relieved to just be herself for a hour or two instead of having to hold back while training with the potentials. They finished the patrol and made their way home when they got back Willow was waiting for them with news she said

"News from one of Giles sauces they say theirs a new girl arriving tonight"

Buffy picked up the car keys and took the sword from Kennedy and left to go to the Bus station Kennedy put the axe back in the weapons chest and said "Goodnight girls we'll have a training session in the morning and see what Chloe, Eve and the new girl are like at fighting"

"Goodnight Kennedy" they replied.

**Showtime Chapter 12**

AT SUNNYDALE BUS STATION

Buffy arrived at the bus station and saw three bringers moving round as if they were waiting for someone to get off a bus, their was one more bus due in tonight and it would arrive in the next 5 minuets so Buffy waited and when the bus arrived the bringers hid under a parked bus and waited for their target to get off the bus, Rona was the last girl off and when the other passengers had left the Bringers emerged and moved towards Rona who saw them and looked around to see if their was anyone who could help her when she saw no one she panicked then as they moved towards her two of them suddenly got flung through the air and Rona looked in that direction and saw Buffy who was now looking at the two Bringers beside her who had just got up with knives in their hands so Buffy grabbed the wrists of each bringer and forced the knives in to the other bringers body then she pulled one knife out of a dead bringer and looked towards the remaining one who turned and started to run away so she trough the knife and caught it square in between the shoulder blades and it fell to the ground. Buffy turned to Rona and introduced herself and led her to where her car was parked they got in and started to drive to Buffy's house on the way Buffy asks "How long had you been training with your watcher?

"A few days, I only found out what I might be when those crazy monks killed him and tried to get me, after he saved me from their first attack."

"Oh I'm sorry"

"Don't be I didn't know him well, he told me to come hear if anything happened to him"

"Well at least he understood that you were important and needed to be protected"

"So how many other girls are their at your house?"

"6 at the moment but you make 7"

Just as they finished talking Buffy pulled up at home.

AT THE SAMETIME AS BUFFY ARRIVES AT THE BUS STATION

In Willow's bedroom, Willow and Kennedy were sitting on the bed talking to each other Both girls were on edge because with out Buffy their They were charged with protecting the house and the people within so neither girls could relax until Buffy came back Kennedy was talking about how she felt when her watcher told her she had been called to replace Faith and Willow was listening she wanted to know all she could about this girl she really thought she had found someone who could help her move on from Tara she was glad she had taken Kennedy to Tara's grave it had helped her and she hoped it had proved to Kennedy that she really had feelings for her, Kennedy had noticed that Willow had zoned out and decided to have a bit of fun with the Wicca, she moved a little closer and laid down across Willows legs making out she was a sleep, Willow didn't notice at first and it took her a few minuets she thought Kennedy looked so pretty laying their and as she tried to move Kennedy she shoot up and scarred Willow who started laughing and through the laughter hugged Kennedy showing how comfortable she was with the other girl, she was glad that Kennedy could make her laugh and not feel bad for trying to move on after Tara, Kennedy new that it would take a while for Willow to care for her like she cared for Willow but she understood that Willow needed the time and Kennedy was happy to spend time with Willow. They heard a car stop out side and went down the stairs to greet the new girl.

BUFFY OPENS THE DOOR

Buffy and Rona enter the house and Buffy introduces Rona to everyone and soon after she was sitting down with the group of potentials except for Kennedy who was listening to Buffy with Willow and Giles listening as well as Buffy told them about the welcoming comity that was waiting for Rona as she got off the bus. Rona was curious about why Kennedy was talking with the main group when she was a potential so she asked to anyone of the other potentials "Why is Kennedy over their when she's one of us?"

"Because she's been here longer training with Buffy, Plus she tells us what's important, she's kind of are leader and she reports to Buffy on how well were doing"

"Ok"

"Girls you'd better get some rest Kennedy will meat you in the basement around 8 in the morning for a training session and I'll be down at 9" said Buffy

"OK" responded the girls

Kennedy, Willow and Buffy made their way upstairs and just before Buffy went in to her room she turned to Kennedy and Willow and said "Kennedy I was wondering if the girls are getting suspicious about you?"

"Not that I know of, why what makes you ask Buffy?"

"Well the fact that you don't spend much time with them except for when you're training and that you always hang with us when there is something going on, I know that part of that is to take info back to them and make them feel like they are kept in the loop"

"Do you want me to spend more time with them?"

"I don't know, they need to know what's going on and you tell them what they need to know, but they also need you to bond with them you're their self appointed leader and they need you to act like it"

"Ok I'll quit my job at the school and work with the girls"

"Thanks Kennedy but let them win once in a while like you let me win it will boost their moral if they can hold their own against you Vi will be best to do it against as you two have spared the most and I think you can get her convinced that she has the power to take you down and I'll let you drop me once in a while but remember don't go flat out against them only push against me"

"Ok, wait a minuet how do you know I let you win"

"Because you're not silly enough to make that mistake in a proper fight so you must have intentionally let me win"

"Fine I'm busted, I didn't know how much you'd recovered from the attack by that Turok Han, good night Buffy"

"That's ok Kennedy but next time ease off a little, instead of a rookie mistake because you might end up doing it in the field. Night Kenn, Night Willow"

"Night" Called out Willow and they went in their rooms and Kenn climbed on the camp bed and fell asleep about ten minuets after Willow. The next morning Kennedy called Robin and told him she'd have to leave her job immediately and he regretfully agreed and said thanks to her for her help at the school and put the phone down knowing that Wood would ask Buffy she asked Buffy to make something plausible up on Monday when Buffy was back in the office, At half Seven the next morning Kennedy had already had her breakfast and just as she was as she was about to go down to the basement the phone rang and she answered it listened to the message and after the lady on the phone hung up she went to wake Buffy up and deliver the message to her which she did Buffy got up came down rang Xander and he soon came over and in a matter of minuets they were off on their way to the sun spot inn on the outskirts of town, she explained to Xander what the message was while on their way she said "We received a message from Athernea a seer in the coven that help Willow control her magic saying that a potential arrived in town a couple of days ago her watcher was killed before he could let anyone know he sent her."

Giles and Anya had left the house just after Buffy and Xander they were going to try and find out some info from the Beljoxa's eye which according to Giles was the best source for knowledge in the know universe, while this was going on Kennedy was waiting in the basement for the girls to come down and just before 8 the door opened and down came Vi, Rona, Eve, Chloe, Molly and finally Amanda they saw Kennedy their and wondered what they were going to do first the girls got split in to groups Vi and Amanda were throwing stakes at mannequins, Kennedy was holding the punching bag for Molly to hit and Chloe and Eve were talking to Rona waiting to see what Rona was doing first but Rona who still didn't get what was going on asked "What are we all doing"

"Its called training" Kennedy said as politely as possible although she was seething underneath and Rona still not paying attention said "I mean why are we bothering"

"We've got to keep are skill sharp" Said Vi noticing the look on Kennedy's face, Kennedy smiled at Vi and suggested that a quick sparing session might be a good idea so Kennedy started with Molly and Amanda while Vi would take over after Molly and Amanda got beat. Eve, Chloe and Rona were just going to watch as they were relatively new, after a few minuets Kennedy took down both her opponents and as they got up they effectively tagged VI in. She came in much faster and more aggressive than Kennedy expected but after watching how Kennedy took out the first two and how easily Buffy beat her. Their was a new determination in her and much to her surprise after ten minuets they were still at it Vi was getting more confidante surviving longer than she had before and she was still studying how Kennedy moved. Then Kennedy intentionally made the same step forward that she had against Buffy. Vi capitalized remembering that it was the same error that had happened against Buffy so she took advantage and downed Kennedy to a round of cheers from the other girls. She held her hand out to help Kennedy up which she accepted the hand and congratulated Vi and then said to her

"How often do you think you'll be in a fair fight against a vampire?"

While she said that she motioned Molly and Amanda to take down Vi which they did while she wasn't expecting it and as soon as she hit the floor she started laughing as did the rest of the girls after a while they regained some composure.

"What happens to us I mean" Rona asked

"Well we wait and keep are skills up ready for one of us to get chosen didn't your watcher teach you anything?" said Kennedy

"I prefer called" said Vi

"I was only with my watcher for a few days before those crazy ass monks Killed him, why how long were you lot with your watchers for?"

"Since I was 8" said Kennedy, "About six years" said Vi "Couple of months" said Molly, Amada and Eve, "Never had one" said Chloe.

"How many slayers are their anyway" asked Molly changing the topic

"We'll my watcher told me theirs Two" said Vi

"That doesn't make any sense" said Kennedy then she added "I was told their was one"

"No mater how many there are one of us is going to be the next chosen one" said Eve

"Which of us will be the next slayer" asked Chloe

"Well surely it will be Kennedy she's the oldest and most experienced" said Vi

"It doesn't work that way" said Kennedy then added "infact it's the younger the better"

Eve sensing a little vulnerability in the room pushed a bit more by saying "It's just my opinion but I don't think Buffy can protect us from the First"

MEANWHILE AT THE SUN SPOT INN

Buffy and Xander had arrived and were looking for the room that the owner had said was the only one with anyone in it when they found it Buffy knocked at the door, but their still wasn't an answer Xander looked through the window and could see a body laying on the floor with a blood stained mat under her and he said "Buffy kick the door down" she did as instructed by Xander they went in and Buffy felt for a pulse but couldn't find one and as she flipped the body over Xander said "She looks familiar"

"Eve"

"Eve who's at the house with the potentials and Kennedy"

"Yeah, let's go, Xander ring Willow ask her to bring Kennedy to the phone and explain it to her and insist that she doesn't engage until we arrive just keep up the act"

"Ok Buffy" he did as he was told and rang Willow.

SUMMERS HOUSE

Willow answered the phone and went to get Kennedy as she got down to the basement she said to Kennedy "You're needed on the phone" Kennedy went up the stairs and listened to what Xander and Buffy were talking about and agreed to play her role. She headed back down and thanked Willow then she said "Right Chloe, Rona and Eve I want you to watch what Molly, Amanda and Vi do then we'll see what you can do"

With that said Kennedy was already thinking of a different training idea for their next session as so far all they had done was throw stakes at stationary mannequins hit a punch bag and practice their fighting skills against each other she was going to ask Xander if he could animate the mannequins so they moved around the room or other creatures coming from out of know where maybe even setting up a target and doing crossbow training and learning about other weapons. Xander pulled up at Buffy's house and as soon as he stopped Buffy was out of the car followed by Xander and they headed straight for the basement followed by Willow and Dawn as soon as Buffy was in sight Kennedy stood up and was followed by everyone else and Buffy shouted "GET AWAY FROM THEM"

Dawn who had no idea what was going said "What did Eve do"

"That's not Eve" said Xander then added "Eve's dead"

Eve turned round to the girls who had moved over towards Buffy and said "Thanks for the slumber party girls I learned a lot of info from y'all"

"Get out" said Buffy

"Fine but just so you know I'm gunna send a visitor round to see y'all tonight try to make him welcome before he kills y'all"

"What do we do now, it was hear for the days and you didn't know Buffy?" asked Vi

"Well no one new" said Kennedy.

Buffy was telepathically taking to Willow, Xander and Kennedy telling them that they needed to get some confidence in the potentials and even Dawn seemed to be losing faith that Buffy could kill the Turok Han so she wanted to kill it with the girls watching to prove that even a Turok Han dust's like a regular vamp. And both Willow and Xander agreed to the extent that Xander let them know they could use the future library site as the girls could stand at the top of the scaffolding and witness Buffy killing the Turok Han, Willow and Kennedy added a few things but Kennedy had to pretend that she wasn't in on it so they finished their talk as they made their way to the top of the stairs,

IN THE BELJOXA'S EYE

Giles and Anya had found the Beljoxa's eye which they hoped might have some info on how to kill the first maybe a enchanted weapon or something but the Beljoxa's eye said "Nothing can stop it, it is older than anything and it will exist after everything else is gone"

Giles asked "If it's older than anything why hasn't it tried something like this before?"

"The opportunity has only shown itself with in the past seven years" replied the eye

"What happened to give it the opportunity?"

"The Slayer, the line has become unstable by having 3 slayers and a half slayer"

"I know who the 3 slayers are but who is the half slayer?"

"She was created 2 years ago because she has some powers as well the line is unstable after the current Slayer dies their might not be a new one for years"

Giles and Anya left confused and walked back to Buffy's house, on the way Giles silently thought to himself I wonder if it's Dawn.

AT BUFFYS HOUSE

Buffy was handing out weapons from the weapons chest to the girls ready for when the Turok Han showed up Rona was handed a sword and said "Like this'll do any good I mean what's the point"

Kennedy replied "It's this end" she pointed to the sharp point of the sword the added "You stick it in the bad guy any more question"

Buffy had to stop herself bursting out with laughter at Kennedy's reaction to Rona's question, as Kennedy came over and took a cross bow out and the arrows then Kennedy and Willow went over to Buffy who said

"Willow I'm sorry to ask but we need a barrier I'm guessing this vampire won't need an invite to get in the house"

"I understand I'll try"

"Thanks Will" said Buffy

"I believe in you Willow, you can do this" said Kennedy

Just then Xander and Dawn called out "WE'VE GOT COMPANY"

"How many?"

"12 Bringers and one mean ass looking vampire"

Andrew had been untied and was holding a bottle of holy water like his life hinged on it "Willow it's time for the barrier" said Buffy.

"I'll try and hold it as long as I can" replied Willow

"Try what do you mean try" asked Rona who couldn't believe her ears

"You heard her" said Kennedy who turned to Willow and added "I believe in you"

"Thanks Kennedy but get ready to run if the barrier fails"

"Ok"

Willow started the spell as the Turok Han started to bang on the door and waited for the door to fly off its hinges before completing the spell, a barrier came up between The girls and the vampire as Xander lead them out the back door were 5 more bringers were waiting as soon as the door opened Kennedy shot one with her crossbow and as she was trying to reload a bringer came at her and she ducked out of the way kicked him between the legs and he collapsed in pain as she stood their gloating Xander pulled her away to rejoin the group who had regrouped in the street behind Buffy's house Willow and Xander lead the group to the library site after convincing Dawn and Kennedy to come with them after both girls had volunteered to stay behind and help Buffy who had taken the holy water from Andrew, Buffy distracted the Turok Han long enough for the girls to leave and as she tried to lead the Turok Han round a different way to the library it stopped and smelt the air picking up the scent of the others and it was just about to go after them when Buffy through the holy water at the Turok Han and watched as the glass bottle smash and the holy water barely effected it. The Turok Han knocked her hard backwards in to a car and once she got up the Turok was know where to be seen obviously it had gone after the potentials, as the group arrived at the worksite Xander instructed them to climb to the top of the scaffolding but before they could do as they were told Rona said

"This is a bad idea that thing is probably killing Buffy and then its gunna come after us"

"Or it could skip the first part and come straight for us" said Kennedy who on instinct moved in front of the others and raised her crossbow aiming at the Turok Han and she was about to fire when Willow touched her arm she subconsciously could hear Willow saying 'it's alright don't do anything silly', Kennedy felt her subconscious agree with Willow and then the lights came on and standing just behind them was Buffy. Xander and Willow got the girls to climb up Kennedy and Willow were the last two up as Kennedy wanted to make sure that the rest of the girls were up before she climbed up, once up she went and stood on the far side of the group as she had telepathically been told by Willow. The fight had started and Buffy was being flung around like a rag doll by the Turok Han who was in complete control until he through Buffy towards were the potentials were standing and a bit of scaffolding came lose under Kennedy who while trying to regain her balance heard Willow's voice in her mind say 'drop the cross bow' Kennedy did as she was told but made it look like a accident. Buffy noticed the loaded cross bow and picked it up and fired it at the Turok from point blank but it still didn't penetrate the heart it just wedged in the Turok chest, as he picked her up by her throat and started to choke her she reached down and snapped the arrow in half and jabbed it in to the Turok's eye and it dropped her as it pulled the arrow out and throw it on the floor but by now Buffy was in control of the fight and soon had the Turok in a vulnerable position she was behind it with a medium length piece of barbed wire which she rapped round it's neck and cut the head off and the Turok disintegrated in to dust and Buffy turned to the girls and said

"See dust just like the rest of them remember all vampires will dust"

THE CAVE UNDER THE XMAS TREE LOT

Buffy walked through the cave and saw Spike tied up to the wall and she walked over to him and cut the rope down and he put his hand out almost expecting it to go through Buffy when it didn't Spike smiled and as soon as he was untied he and Buffy walked out not noticing the First/ Eve looking at them.

**Potential Chapter 13**

Buffy was in her office as Dawn's friend Kit came in to see her, Kit sat down and said

"I think I'm being followed at night"

"Oh what makes you think that Kit, has some one threatened you"

"No it's just when I walk back from studying with Dawn I'm sure I can hear footsteps but when I look round I can't see anyone so I run home as fast as I can because you hear things about Sunnydale and I've seen how you react to certain so I thought I'd come to see you about it"

Buffy thought back to what Robin had told her about Kit that first day when she had rescued Kit, Dawn and Carlos from the things in the basement and said

"Well Kit if I were you I wouldn't believe everything you hear about Sunnydale and remember you're not to tell anyone about the other night"

"I know but what should I do about my stalker?"

"I'll tell you what we'll do tomorrow night after you've finished studying with Dawn I'll walk with you and we'll see if we can find out what's after you"

"Thanks Buffy, but what do we do if there is something"

"We'll tell the police and they can act like they actually do anything in this town"

THE NEXT NIGHT AT BUFFY'S

Kit and Buffy were walking back to Kit's when they heard the noise and Kit looked freaked as Buffy looked round and even with her slayer senses she couldn't see anything which made her suspicious about what might be after Kit then Kit screamed as in front of her stood a bringer with it's knife drew and charged at them Buffy kicked the bringer in the gut then grabbed the knife and stuck it in the heart of the bringer Kit looked shocked at the display of violence that Buffy just put down and from behind them another two bringers showed up and soon Buffy had killed them after a few minuets when Buffy was sure that no more bringers were around they continued on towards Kit's house but as they turned on to a new road an orange cloud hit Kit and knocked her out but Buffy caught her and carried her back to Buffy's house.

MEANWHILE ABOUT TEN MINUETS AFTER BUFFY HAD LEFT

Kennedy and Spike took the potentials and Dawn out on a patrol, they were running drills while out their were Spike would come at them from one direction that they didn't know and the first two were Chloe and Rona but neither of them saw Spike arrive from behind them, this training scheme had been Kennedy and Spike's idea they new that the girls would find it difficult but they have the potential to be the slayer so they should have a little bit of an advantage over a normal person but Rona tripped over Spikes foot and Chloe got caught up between helping Rona up or taking on Spike in the end neither happened, and Spike was able to grab both girls and that was the end of that. Molly, Amanda and Vi were up next as a three to see if they could do any better and soon Spike had Molly and Amanda but Vi was making a fight of it and in the end Spike had to resort to some dirty tactics by jumping out from behind a tombstone as Vi walked by she was caught and that ended that so Dawn and Kennedy took their turn and because Dawn new Spike so well it didn't take long for her to lead him in to a trap which even Spike was impressed by the cunning of the two girls. After a while they actually found a Vampire and Spike stepped up to fight it but was stopped by Kennedy who had an idea she said to the girls

"We'll take this vampire to show were not afraid of him"

Spike and Dawn stood back knowing that the girls would be successful and after a few minuets Kennedy pulled out a stake and punctured the vampire's heart with it the other girls couldn't believe the rush that went through them after seeing the vampire dust.

MEANWHILE AT BUFFY HOUSE

Willow, Xander, Anya and Andrew were talking when the phone rang and Willow answered and after a brief chat with Athernea she jots down the message and goes to find Giles and informs him on the nature of the call he agrees that they should try to find her before the bringers do so Willow got Xander and Andrew to get the ingredients for the spell which should create a orange cloud which will go and find the potential and Willow enchanted a map that will show were the potential is Xander went to get his car ready while Willow did the spell and a orange ball erupted in the middle of the room and flow throw the door and off down the street Willow gabbed the map and she jumped in the car with Xander and they waited for the map to get brighter when the orange cloud had found it's target once the map showed a bright spot Xander and Willow took off down the street in the direction that the map indicated they'd gotten half way down state street about two blocks away from Buffy's house when the map started flashing indicating that it had found it's target and was leading them in the right direction when all of a sudden they saw Buffy carrying Kit back towards the house they stopped the car and asked what happened and Buffy said "While I was walking Kit home three bringers attacked us from out of know were then a orange cloud hit her and she fainted."

"That orange cloud was my spell to find a potential that we were told lives in Sunnydale, and it looks like it might have worked" said Willow

"Yeah well let's get her home before she comes round"

They quickly got Kit in to the car and headed back to Buffy's house. They got back just as Kennedy, Spike, Dawn and the rest of the gang showed up as Buffy was lifting Kit out of the car Dawn and Kennedy with genuine concern for their friend went to help and ask what happened once they got Kit inside Spike, Anya, Xander and Andrew took the potentials down to the basement for a debrief on the patrol, while Buffy and Willow tried to explain what had happened to Kit, Willow started by saying

"We got a phone call from Athernea from the coven who had news of a potential living in Sunnydale so we did a spell to try and locate the girl an orange cloud would find her, then an enchanted map would show the location of the potential then me and Xander would go and get her."

"I was walking Kit home after she finished studying with you Dawn, because she thought she was being followed and three bringers attacked us at the time I thought they were after me but what happened after I killed them made me realize they were after Kit." Said Buffy

"But why would they attack a civilian" asked Dawn, who hadn't figured it out yet but Kennedy had and she said "Because she's a potential, sorry for interrupting Buffy but I'm guessing the next part of the sentence was gunna be that a orange cloud hit her"

"Yep that's exactly what I was gunna say"

Kit was slowly coming round and she could see Buffy, Kennedy and Dawn round her as she sat up she said "What the hell happened last thing I remember is Buffy killing three hooded figures and then an orange cloud hit me"

Buffy went to get Giles to explain to Kit what was going on who explained the hole thing about vampires being real and the hooded men who are called bringers are trying to kill all the potentials, Kit laughed at this and said "Vampires can't exist they were created for the film industry to scare gullible people"

Buffy asked Kit "What if we showed you a vampire would you believe then?"

"Sure but you can't prove it cause they don't exist"

"I'll be right back" said Buffy as she headed towards the basement, and came back up with a guy Kit had never seen Buffy introduced Spike to Kit and vice versa, but Kit was still not convinced and said "Shouldn't a vampire have pointed teeth"

Spike morphed in front of her which made her back up quickly and she saw a little mirror on the table so she picked it up and looked through it towards were Spike was standing and their was no reflection Kit finally believed them and asked "What happens now"

"Well we would prefer you to stay here with us but at the moment that's up to you"

"I think I'll stay hear, what about school do I still go or not"

"I'm not sure for now yes and maybe we can get some of the potentials at the same age as you and Dawn started just to keep up the grades they have already achieved."

Giles said "I'll make the arrangements Buffy after all as the only member of the council alive with the exception of Wesley you are all my responsibility"

"What about Wesley are you gunna let him know about the council or will his dad have done that?" asked Buffy

"I honestly hadn't thought about that Buffy, I do hope Rodger wasn't in their, I'll give Wesley a ring in the morning it's late now even for a former watcher"

"Ok Giles"

"Oh Buffy can I have a word in private about the Beljoxa's eye"

"Sure Giles lets go through to the kitchen and you can tell me what happened"

When they arrived in the Kitchen Kennedy and Willow were in their talking and Giles asked them both to stay as he told Buffy what the Beljoxa's eye had said about The Slayer, the line has become unstable by having 3 slayers and a half slayer Buffy automatically said "I know who the 3 slayers are but who's the half slayer?"

"The only person I can think of is Dawn"

"What makes you say that?"

"Remember what the monks told us when they created Dawn"

"She is part of me, the monks made her from me."

"That's exactly what I thought as well"

"What do you think we should do?"

"Test her with the other potentials"

"But not against Kennedy or me yet just in case"

"Good plan we'll get her started tomorrow after school on the hand eye test then on to sparing"

"Sounds like a good idea to me Buffy"

"Thanks Giles"

IN THE MORNING

Giles rung Wesley while no one was around so they couldn't listen in on his private conversation with the former watcher and filled him in with what had happened to the council building and was relieved that Rodger hadn't been their even though the two of them had had their difference they still respected each other and Wesley was interested to hear that the most feared enemy of the council had made it's first move.

They finished their conversation and Giles headed to the school to register the potentials who were still able to go to school, principle Wood was a little suspicious that a such a large amount of girls were being registered by one man but he managed to convince Wood that he was the owner of an orphanage and just wanted to give the girls an education that might help them in the future. Robin agreed and said they could start next week, Giles thanks him and says goodbye and leaves, by the time he gets home he learns that Kit had moved out of her house knowing that she would be safer hear than at her house she had put her stuff in Dawn's room and went down to meet the other girls and after the introductions Kennedy gets them started by splitting in to two groups of three were they work their way round the training room one group starting at the punching bag and the other on the sparing mat Vi, is giving Molly and Rona pointers on how to spar with each other as she has shown real promise their and Kennedy is with the other three Chloe, Amanda and Kit at the punching bag were she's scouting the strengths and weaknesses of Kit, and she seemed to a knack on the bag Kit seemed more aggressive than the other girls on the bag and after 30 minuets they switch to the hand eye training which is throwing stakes at mannequins who now are moving round the floor a bit after Xander fitted them with some device on a wire from the ceiling making them harder to hit than before and again Kit was learning the movement fast and soon she was equalling Vi's scores which made Vi take notice and see this as a bit of a challenge between the two of them because Kennedy had scored considerably more but the others just assumed that as she had been hear longest she'd had more practice and been with her watcher longer than anyone and Buffy had even more then Kennedy and again this was because the girls new that Buffy's the Slayer, Chloe was the lowest potential on the hand eye test she was just in front of Xander and Anya. The potentials switched again and this time Kit, Chloe and Amanda were sparing while the other three were on the hand eye targets with Vi determined to beat her score after the newbie equalled it, back at the sparring area Chloe and Amanda were going at it first with Kit watching Vi trying to beat her score Kennedy noticing this and seeing the look on Kits face almost thought Kit might be in love with Vi but Kennedy gaydar hadn't given any indication that Kit or Vi were gay, she did wonder if it was maybe because she was so infatuated with Willow that she didn't see it, but she was sure about what she saw in the eyes of Kit.

UP STAIRS

The phone rings and Xander answers it listens to the message which is from a watchers council informant and Xander promises to pass the message on after he puts the phone down he goes to find Giles and tells him about the message that gives the location of a potential slayer in china and Giles tells Xander to go and book him on the first flight to china he can. The flight left 8:30 the next morning so with that booked Buffy drives Giles to the airport the next morning and says "Good luck Giles stay alive and stay safe"

"Thanks Buffy"

**The killer in me Chapter 14**

FOUR DAYS LATER

Kennedy was in bed pretending she didn't feel well and Giles was preparing to take the other potentials on a vision quest trip to the desert Molly and Vi were arguing about who would get to drive the first leg and in the end Vi stuffed Molly in to the boot of the car with a assist from Kit and sat down in the drivers seat and as Giles made his way out to the car wear Rona was letting Molly out of the boot and after a few minuets they had calmed down enough for them to leave and head off to the dessert for the vision quest were Buffy had told them that a spooky mother raster slayer would visit them and speak to them in riddles. Meanwhile Willow and Buffy were talking in the kitchen about how nice it was with out all the potentials in the house as Spike interrupted them he was holding his head and started screaming Buffy and Willow helped him down stairs and they looked at each other then heard Kennedy coming down to the basement and asked "Is everything ok I heard screaming"

"Yeah everything's ok just go back upstairs and rest"

"No everything ain't ok the chip is backfiring on it's own" said Spike

"Kennedy can you wait a minuet?" asked Buffy

"Ok I'll be in the kitchen"

After a few minuets Buffy and Willow came up the stairs and in to the kitchen were Buffy asked Kennedy "If your not bedridden can you help Willow research the chip maybe we can find something out"

"Ok but how do we start Buffy?" asked Willow

"I don't know their might be some rumored thing on the internet that sounds like this and maybe it will tell us what's wrong with it"

"What about" Willow got cut off in mid sentence by Buffy "Ring the initiative, I did think about it but maybe as a last resort"

The three could hear Spike screaming again louder than before and then silence and half an hour later more screaming. Three hours later Kennedy and Willow couldn't find anything so they gave up Kennedy went upstairs and Willow said that she'd bring some tea up for her and noticing the look between the two girls Buffy waited until Kennedy had gone upstairs and said to Willow "So how long are you gunna leave it before you two get together"

"What?" asked Willow who hadn't been listening to Buffy completely.

"When are you and Kennedy gunna stop pretending you're not attracted to each other and give in to your needs?"

"I-I d-don't k-know what you're talking about"

"Right of course not so you didn't ask Kennedy to drop her crossbow for me to use"

"What makes you think I would do that you said you wanted to do it by yourself"

"Willow don 't act silly I heard you two telepathically talking just before the crossbow dropped plus you always stand or sit near her so just stop playing around and do something before she thinks you ain't interested"

It was nearly 19:30 as Willow headed upstairs and was surprised to find Kennedy putting on fresh clothes and asking Willow to come with her on a mission, Willow intrigued as to what Kennedy's mission was and after realising Kennedy had faked her illness so instead of going on the vision quest with the other girls she could spend some privet time with Willow went along with her and they ended up at the Bronze as the two girls stated talking with a drink each, Willow finally cottoned on that Kennedy had brought her hear on a Date and not a mission she realised that Buffy had been right Kennedy did like her and she liked Kennedy back and after a while they finally gave in to their need for each other and on their way back to Buffy's they stopped in a little park about a block away as Kennedy pulled Willow close to her and they kissed for the first time and when they broke the kiss they both new that it was right and that both wanted each other so they headed back to Buffy's house. Buffy smiled as they came through the door hand in hand she was waiting up for Dawn who should have been back from school after watching Carlos playing football he was part of the team against Hemery.

AT THE FOOTBALL STADIUM 20:40

Sunnydale were winning by 20 points with ten minuets left then Hemery got a touch down. After that Sunnydale went back up the field and Carlos scored a touch down bringing the difference back up to 20 points then the whistle went and the game was over the Sunnydale fans went mad, it was the first time in 5 years that they had beat Hemery and it put them top of the division eventually Carlos emerged from the Dressing room after the match and saw Dawn waiting for him he went over to her and she gave him a hug and said "Well done Carlos that was a brilliant touch down"

"Thanks Dawn, I wish Kit could have seen it to, I hope she's Ok she doesn't usually miss a game"

"I'm sure she's ok probably a 24 hour bug or something"

"Yeah, anyway you filmed the touch down right she can watch it when she's better"

"Yeah it's on my phone"

"So let's go to yours and watch it again"

"Ok"

The two friends headed towards Dawn's house talking about the match so much so that neither noticed the vampire following them then Carlos saw it as they turned a corner and he got Dawn to stand in the gate way to a house and he waited for the vampire to come round the corner when it did Dawn jumped she realised that Carlos was going to fight the vampire to save her from getting attacked by it. And the fight didn't last long just as Dawn thought but she was wrong about the winner as Carlos pulled a stake out of his pocket and jumped at the vampire and staked it, he saw the confused look on Dawn's face and decided that he should explain who he was as they continued walking so he said

"My family has a history fighting vampires and demons you see my full name is Carlos Van Helsing"

To his surprise Dawn took this news in her stride and wasn't freaked at all and she said to Carlos "Lets get to my house their is someone I want you to meet"

On the way Dawn filled him in on what he needed to know about Buffy being a vampire slayer, but she didn't mention the potential slayers, Kennedy or anything about the first, but as they came on to Revello Drive Dawn noticed two Bringers following them and Carlos noticed how uncomfortable she was and he looked behind them and saw them as well he slowly reached in his bag and pulled out two collapsible swords, flipping them open he handed one to Dawn and he had the other one and they made light work of the bringers and then ran to Buffy's house once they got their Buffy saw them coming up the path with swords in hand and opened the door letting them both in. Willow and Kennedy looked at them and realised that something was up so they came back down the stairs and followed Buffy in to the front room and they waited for Dawn and Carlos to explain and after Carlos folded down the sword's and put one in his bag and the other one he gave to Dawn and then they both started to explain to Buffy, Willow and Kennedy about Carlos and his heritage Buffy didn't really understand but Willow and Kennedy filled in what Buffy didn't know as they had heard of Abraham Van Helsing the only male vampire slayer who handed his lineage down to his children and they handed it down to their children and so forth until Carlos had been born and when Buffy asked him "How many vampires have you killed"

Carlos answered "I lost count after 400, before I moved to Sunnydale since I got hear 30"

"That's more than most of the people in this house" said Kennedy

"Yeah it's impressive maybe we should get you to set a score on the stake throwing test"

"What is going on I've seen a increase in activity over the last couple of months and what is the stake throwing test"

Buffy explained everything to Carlos and he understood, she told him what the Stake throwing test was and they took him down stairs and he set the forth highest score behind Buffy, Dawn and Kennedy, Dawn had taken the test after she'd come home from school the previous day and ended up just behind Buffy with an unbelievable second place score for someone who had never even thrown a stake before just then Xander came down the stairs and said to Buffy "There is a man on the phone called Robson he says he's a friend of Giles's and he wants to talk to you"

"Ok" said Buffy as she went up stairs followed by Kennedy, Carlos and Dawn.

Buffy listened to what Robson said and after they finished talking she promised she'd get Giles to ring him ASAP after she put the phone down she turned to the rest of the group and Willow was the first to see the look on Buffy's face and asked "What's wrong Buffy?"

Buffy said "Robson was attacked at his home by bringers they killed his potential and stabbed him, after a while Giles came in looking for him and found him propped up against a bookcase they talked for a little bit before a bringer showed up and just as Robson blacked out the last thing he remembered was a bringers axe about to cut off Giles head"

"Buffy what are you saying" asked Willow

"Maybe Giles didn't want to talk about it or maybe" Buffy stopped she couldn't finish the sentence and then Spike screamed the house down louder than ever.

"Well if you wanna get the trust of the slayer you become the one person she trusts more than anyone else" Said Kennedy

"But didn't Giles ring Wesley?" asked Dawn

"I don't know we never saw him ring" said Xander

"Well Giles has to have touched something since he's been back, has anyone seen him touch anything, eat anything or Hugged him"

After 10 minuets of them just standing their and nobody remembering Xander, Willow, Kennedy, Dawn and Carlos headed off to where Giles had taken the girls and Buffy took Spike to the initiative bunker not far from U.C Sunnydale wear they found the initiative waiting for them and after a while they informed Buffy of what they had found and told her it was up to her what they did next with the chip either replace or remove it. And after a few minuets to think about it she decided to remove it as she thought it would help her and Kennedy train the other girls if Spike could do more in the training department.

Meanwhile in Xander's car on their way to the dessert Willow and Xander were trying to think of best case scenarios were as Kennedy was preparing herself for the worst case scenario, but she took some hope from the fact that Vi and Kit seamed to be matched in their desire to out do the other so if anyone could keep the potentials alive they could as neither would want to appear weak in front of the other one yet she new if Giles was really the first their could be something worse waiting for them maybe a Turok Han and an army of bringers but as they reached the spot they saw Giles with his back to them moving towards a tent and Kennedy thought it was a little to quiet so she fell in to slayer mode and Carlos was along side her both moving silently towards Giles and once they got their they jumped at him and were Followed by Xander, Willow and Dawn and with a thud Giles hit the floor with 5 people on top of him he finally managed to say "What's going on and who are you?" he asked indicating to Carlos, Xander explained about the phone call and what Robson had told them then Dawn explained who Carlos was to Giles and as they finished talking one of the tents opened and Vi and Kit came out and enquired what was going on, why was Kennedy out hear when she wasn't felling well and Kit wanted to know what Carlos was doing here, Giles managed to convince the two girls to go back to their tent and he let Xander know that it meant a lot to him that they would come out here to check on him and to bring some back up incase things were wrong in the form of Kennedy, Giles moved the five of them towards the car and let them get in the car but asked to speak to Kennedy in private for a few minuets as they got in the car Kennedy and Giles went over to were Giles rented car was and he said

"Kennedy I know you're not sick but I would appreciate it if you would keep up the pretence once the girls get back so they don't get wise"

"Ok, but how are you gunna explain to them why I was out here"

"I'll tell them that Willow put a temporary block over you after you heard about a threat to the girl's safety and because you're their leader you felt the need to come out here to check on them"

"Thanks Giles I'll let Willow know when we get home so she can work out how to make it look convincing"

"Right and can you let Xander know that I appreciate the swiftness of his actions"

"I will, can you let the girls know I'll see them when they get back"

With that said Kennedy turned round and headed back towards Xander's car and they left leaving Giles to deal with the curious potentials when word got out of the stuff that happened last night.

**First date Chapter 15**

THE NEXT NIGHT

Giles, Buffy, Kennedy, Vi and Chao Ahn the girl that Giles had gone to China to pick up they all listened as Giles recounted the attack at Robson's house how he was able to stay alive when he couldn't even see the bringer attack he claimed to be able to hear the bringers shoes squeak on Robson's laminated floor when Spike from out of know where jumps at Giles and both at the same time stand up and say "Hey"

Spike finished by saying "Your not the First "

Giles said "Your not in pain"

Buffy explained to Giles about what happened at the initiative and that she had decided to remove the chip.

THE MORNING AFTER THE NIGHT BEFORE

Xander was at a tool demonstration and while their he sees a young lady who was looking confused so he goes over to see if he can be any help to the lady who says "You don't work here right?"

Xander reply's "No I don't, you just look a little confused and I was wondering if I could help"

"Well I guess I could use some help I don't even know if I've got the right type of rope"

"It depends on what you want it for, you know recreational or maybe around the house"

"I have a kayak and I was thinking of hanging it in my garage maybe with a winch or pulley system"

"That's a good idea but you'll need stronger rope than that, do you wanna have coffee with me later?" Xander blurted out

The girl laughed and said "I would love to, by the way I'm Lissa"

"Xander, I'm Xander" Came the reply then he added "I'll meat you at the espresso pump around 8:30"

"Fine I'll look forward to seeing you their then"

"See you tonight"

MEANWHILE AT SUNNYDALE HIGH

Buffy was snooping around principle Wood's office and was about to open a cupboard when she noticed him walking to wards the office and quickly changed her idea and went to a filing cabinet and as Wood entered he said "Buffy what are you looking for?"

"Some file folders"

"Well their in the cabinet out in the front office"

"Ok thanks Robin"

As Buffy turned to leave and return to her desk Robin stopped her and asked "What are you doing tonight Buffy?"

"Uh preparing for tomorrows counseling sessions"

"No really"

"Watching a reality show about a millionaire"

"Well if you're willing to miss that I would like to ask you if you would like to have dinner with me"

"Ok"

"Right well I'll pick you up around 8ish"

"Ok, I'll look forward to it" Buffy say's as she leaves and shuts the door behind her, now that Wood is sure Buffy's not waiting at the door to pounce, he opens a cupboard and reveals a white board but then he flips a button the white board goes up and reveals a collection of weaponry with a dagger missing which he takes out of his inside pocket, gives it a quick wipe and place's it in the gap.

BUFFY'S HOUSE

Willow is folding a basket full of socks as Buffy comes in and tells Willow all about what Wood said then adds "Do you think he's evil?"

"I don't know Buffy, if he is why would he ask you to one of the nicest restaurants in town?"

"Maybe he suspects that I'm on to him and he's taking me their to kill me, or maybe he's taking me their to promote me for doing such a good job with the students?"

"Well you'll have to dress for the possibility that he's gunna kill you"

"Yeah I'll find something for both situations" Buffy has just finished talking as Xander comes rushing through the door. He saw his friends and said "Hey guy's guess what?"

"Buffy's got a date" Willow said

"No, I did" then noticing the look on the girl's face he turned to Buffy and said "way to steal my thunder"

"If it makes you feel any better it's Principle Wood and I think he might be in line with the first"

"I think Buffy and Wood will end up making out like school kids"

"Stop it or I'll make you talk about your new girlfriend who you hold hands with under the dinner table and think we don't notice" Buffy says with a threatening look on her face

Willow turns to Xander and says "What about your girl Xander is she evil?"

"Well she's interested in me so probably"

They are interrupted by Giles, Anya and Chao Ahn who return from the mall after having taken the new potential shopping.

MEANWHILE IN THE KITCHEN

Andrew is taking the new microwave out of it's box and then after he's plugged it in he opens the instruction manual to see how you set the clock when from behind him Jonathan/ the first appeared and starts talking to Andrew and after ignoring it for as long as he can finally Andrew gives in and listens to what the first wants and is shocked when the first says to him "All you have to do is kill the potentials"

"WHAT" Andrew replies then calmer he says "I could never do that I wasn't good with stabbing you"

"That's ok you don't need to stab them you wouldn't stand a chance stabbing them before you were discovered, but there is something else you can use Xander hid it in the cupboard in the basement that is next to where the girls work out equipment is"

"What is it?"

"It's the gun that Warren used to kill Tara and nearly kill Buffy with, I'll be back later and I want you to show me the gun around 8:30 here in the kitchen"

UPSTAIRS IN BUFFY'S BEDROOM

Buffy was looking through her wardrobe looking for a outfit that would look right for what ever happened tonight but when she did find one a white blouse she noticed a stain on she took it into the bathroom and tried to clean it as Anya came in to use the toilet but she said she needed to talk as well so as she sat on the toilet lid she started saying to Buffy "I don't really think it's a date"

Buffy thinking that Anya was talking about her date with wood said "Well it's unclear that's why

I chose a top that says I'm comfortable in a stodgy office or you know killing you if your evil?"

"Yeah it also says that sometimes I get blood on my blouse or it might be pizza, I wasn't talking about your date with wood anyway, I was talking about Xander's sham date I think it's part of a plan to make me jealous"

"Well it's not working" says Buffy then adds "This is useless I can't get it out"

"Are you serious of course its working why can he go out on a date when I can't find anyone?"

"Well I'm sure you'll find someone theirs plenty of people out their, any way I'd better go find something else to wear."

MEANWHILE DOWNSTAIRS IN THE FRONT ROOM

Willow, Kennedy, Dawn and Kit were sitting round the table looking on as Willow googled Principle wood and after not finding anything except after he moved to Sunnydale Dawn and Kit wanted to tell Buffy but Will and Kennedy said that what ever was going to happen Buffy could handle it so they waited for Buffy to come down the stairs which she did 10 minuet later, Buffy looked at the clock and dead on time their was a knock at the door and Robin stood their as Buffy opened it and together they headed off towards the restaurant not long after Buffy left Andrew came in and told Willow and Kennedy what the first had said to him and what it had told him to do, and then he revealed a master plan so the Scoobies could gain some Intel by him wearing a wire when the first reappeared later to him and they think it's a good idea and preparations are made they create a base of operations in the basement setting up a table with a tape recorder and a pen and paper, and on cue the First appears in the kitchen and Andrew shows it the gun and the first explains the plan again for Andrews benefit, then when Andrew starts asking it some questions the first gets a little defensive and asks if Andrew was wearing a wire.

MEAN WHILE IN THE BASEMENT

Willow suddenly pulls the head phones off her head and looks at Kennedy with a 'we're screwed' look on her face, Dawn picks up on the look as well then the First appears in the room to them and said "You think I can be so easily tricked you will learn and you will suffer when the time is right"

Then it vanishes as Andrew comes down the stairs to join the four girls and as Willow and Kennedy ask about what the first said to him Dawn and Kit start to peel the tape off Andrews chest and take the little Dictaphone off and they rewind the tape and its empty the first couldn't be recorded, and now they'd pissed it of.

AT THE ESPRESSO PUMP

Xander arrives at the espresso pump about ten minuets early and orders him self a himself a hot coco drink called a red eye and as he got half way through it Lissa turns up and Xander try's to cover the fact that he's drinking coco by telling Lissa that it's a extremely strong coffee but then she takes a sip of Xander's and says "It's hot coco

"I just lost macho points didn't I?" ask's Xander

"Who cares about macho I like that you like hot coco"

Lissa turns round and calls to the waiter "Red eye please"

She turns back to Xander and say's "Well it sounded good"

The two eventually get to talking about former lovers and Xander explains about Anya and how it's coming up to what would be their first anniversary if they had married and Anya is resenting him a little at the moment because of it.

After about a hour Xander says "I wish I'd taken you on a nicer first date"

"Well I can think of something fun to do" says Lissa

MEAN WHILE IN A BACK ALLY

Robin leads Buffy towards the restaurant when they get jumped by a group of vampires and have to fight for their lives as Buffy kills the three that attacked her she turns to Wood and as she turns she says "You set me up you son of a" but she is cut off by what she see's as Robin is staking the two vampires that attacked him. After a few seconds to recover they enter the restaurant and as they sit down and look at the menu Buffy leans over and ask's "How the hell did you do that"

Wood laughs at first then answers "Wasn't that hard I've never taken on two at once before but I have killed some vamps and a few demon's"

"So forgive me if I sound a bit rude but, what are you"

"I'm a principle of a high school that has a slayer their helping protect it"

"That's not what I meant, let's try again how do you know about the slayers?"

"See when I was young my mother was the Slayer"

"I never new any slayers had children"

"Well I'm the only one I know of, now Buffy can I ask you something and please be honest"

"Ok ask away"

"Kennedy there is something about her that I couldn't place, I know you're the slayer but my instinct's tell me that Kennedy is as well so is she?"

"Yes Kennedy is one of three Slayers"

"Three, so were is the other one?"

"She is somewhere safe were she is out of the way of anything evil"

"One last thing the girls who that man MR Giles started who are they?"

"They are potential slayers who are young enough to go to school"

"Ok thanks for being honest with me"

MEANWHILE IN THE SCHOOL BASEMENT

"Why is it only demon women who are attracted to me?"

"Despite me being about to kill you I really want to say thanks for the great date"

"Is this because I know Buffy"

"Who's Buffy?"

"The slayer"

"You know the slayer"

"Yeah"

while Xander had kept Lissa talking he had managed to send a text to Willow using their secret code that they had invented a few years ago, hopping Willow could remember the code and also hopping that he hadn't put the wrong code in the message.

AT THE SUMMERS HOUSE

Giles and Spike had both came back from a training session with a small group of potentials and once they heard what had happened tonight Spike spoke up

"Why did you try to record the ultimate evil, was it part of a plan to piss it of cause if it was you succeeded spectacularly"

"No we don't know anything about it so I thought maybe we could learn something from it" Said Willow with Kennedy standing protectively just behind her

"Why did it talk to Andrew instead of me?"

"It said it wasn't your time yet"

"See this time is crucial before the first attacks again, we should be training not going out on dates, Ring Buffy get her hear"

Just as Willow picked her phone up it beeped and Kit said "I bet that's her sometimes when you think about ringing people they ring you before you ring them"

"No it's from Xander it's one of are codes,"

"Codes?" ask's Kennedy

"Yeah we worked out a series of codes this one is either, I just got lucky don't call me for a while or my dates a demon who's trying to kill me?"

"You can't remember which"

"It was a few years ago, and if we play the odds"

"Something's eating Xander's head" said Anya

"Buffy will know what to do" said Andrew

"Not a bad idea Andrew" said Giles

"I'll ring her" said Willow

Willow rang the number and waited then they heard a phone ring and as they looked round they found Buffy's phone.

"I'll go find her can probably still track their sent, just need to know were Xander is" said Spike

Willow did a quick locater spell and discovered that Xander was in the school basement and as soon as the info was given to Spike he was out the door.

BACK AT THE RESTURANT

Buffy and Robin were having a nice meal together when Buffy felt Spikes arrival before she saw him and once he reached their table Buffy looked up and said

"Spike what are you doing here?"

"It's Xander, his date is trying to"

"Right thanks for telling me Spike, were is he?"

"Do you want me to tell you now" Spike said indicating towards Robin

"Yeah it's ok he's on our team"

"Ok he's in the school basement Willow did a spell to locate him Kennedy's already on her way their with Willow but they asked for you to back them up just incase."

On the way to the school Buffy introduced Spike to Robin and told Robin about Spike being a Vampire with a soul which he did seem a little surprised about but just went along with it. As they reached the school Willow and Kennedy pulled up and again after the introductions they headed in towards the basement.

IN THE SCHOOL BASEMENT

Once they found the hellmouth which was uncovered and Xander was hanging upside down on a wooden frame with a knife wound to the gut which was dripping blood on the seal of Danzalthar and then Lissa attacked them it knocked Buffy and Wood of their feet quite easily but then Spike and Kennedy went at Lissa while Willow cut the rope that was wrapped around Xander's Wrists and ankles Spike had got knocked on his backside by Lissa and Buffy quickly got to her feet so now both slayers were attacking Lissa didn't stand a chance as soon Kennedy knocked her head off and she mutated into a horrible creature as it's head ended up in Xander's lap. Buffy went over to Xander and said

"Hey Xander I'm here"

"Hey Buffy how's your date?"

"Better than yours" she says as they both start laughing

Meanwhile Kennedy and Robin finally properly introduced themselves to each other.

LATER THAT NIGHT AT BUFFY'S HOUSE

Buffy and Spike were sitting in the front room when Spike asked

"Did anyone tell you what happened tonight?"

"Yeah the first is back in the mix?"

"Yeah and it slipped up while talking to the little boy, it said it wasn't time for me yet"

"Well we'll find away to deactivate the trigger before that time arrives"

"It's all right I have away to stop it triggering me to hurt you all, I'm gunna leave Sunnydale."

"You can't go"

"Why not you've got another monster fighter to help you?"

"That's not why I need you to stay"

"Really then why's that then"

AT THE SAMETIME AT ROBIN'S APPARTMENT

Robin was just coming out of the bathroom when the first appeared to him in the form of his mother Nikki Wood and she said

"Do you want to know who killed me, I know you went looking for him"

"Who was it then?"

"You know him you fought at his side tonight"

"Spike"

"What do you say?"

"Thank you"

**Get it done Chapter 16**

Buffy is walking round her house looking at all the potentials that have squeezed in to her house. When she see's some one out of the corner off her eye and as she turns round she see's Chloe who looks scared and is looking straight behind buffy who turns round to see what Chloe is looking at and see's the primitive the original slayer who jumps Buffy and they fall down the stairs and just they crash on the floor and the primitive says

"It's not enough"

Buffy wakes up sitting in her bed and wonders if she just had a prophetic dream or if she was just seeing things, she decides to ask Giles in the morning.

MEAN WHILE

Spike and Anya are walking down an ally on the way to a bar when all of a sudden a D'Korr demon jumps them and says "D'hoffryn says you die"

"Of course he does" says Spike and with that he swings his hand around and knocks the demon on his backside then he walks over to it and gives it one more kick to the head and leads Anya complaining all the way back to the Summers house.

THE NEXT MORNING

Robin and Buffy are at her desk with two student that look like they've been fighting and they have been Robin sends them to class and looks at Buffy and says

"Is it always like this"

"Yeah the hellmouth is starting to wake up, it usually blows around June"

"It seams as though its getting worse faster than we anticipated, I mean random fights, Three student missing and a sense that this is just the start"

"Yeah it's a little ahead of schedule"

Robin bends down the side of Buffy's table and picks up a bag and drops it on her table and says

"I want you to have this"

"What is it?"

"I don't know all I do know is that it was supposed to come to you through the line of slayers but after mum died I just couldn't bring my self to part with it."

"Ok thank you Robin"

"Well that's quiet all right Buffy now I would like to see where you work?"

"Hear actually" Buffy says having a joke with Robin

"You know that's not what I mean, I mean your other work"

SUMMERS HOUSE/ COMMAND CENTERAL

Buffy and Robin arrive at the house and she starts telling him about the watchers council getting blown up and the potentials arriving at her house, as Andrew walks in and starts complaining, a few minuets after he shuts up Buffy introduces them and moves the tour on to the potentials training in the garden under the tutelage of Kennedy and as they watch one girl makes a mistake and goes the wrong direction which gets on Kennedy's nerves as Buffy and somebody else were watching she could sense that Buffy wasn't alone but couldn't work out who was their, so she walked over to Chloe and said

"What the hell was that potential if you do that in a fight your most likely dead, now drop and give me twenty"

"Twenty what" Said Chloe

"Push ups maggot"

As Chloe dropped and started to do the push ups Kennedy turned round and saw Buffy and Robin standing their so she said

"What are you doing hear"

"It's ok Kennedy he's on are side"

"Cool"

"So this is why you left your job"

"Yeah somebody needs to train them when Buffy's at school so that's me that's my new job, so do you think my girls can kick some ass"

"Well I'm not sure the First has an ass you can actually kick"

"Guess we'll find out won't we"

"Yeah seeing as you're doing ok me and Robin will finish our tour and I'll see you later then"

"Ok, see you later Robin"

Just as Buffy and Robin were going back in the house Willow came out with her hands full of weapons and when she saw Robin unaware of who he was she said

"Hey Buffy I see are rehearsals for the schools annual pep rally are going well"

"It's ok Will he's on are side and anyway he's the school principle"

"That's good cause if I had to explain these weapons I had nothing, if Kennedy asks her weapons are over hear" she says putting them on a table and heading back inside.

"Your right, it's not enough" said Buffy

"I never said that" said Robin

"No but it's what you were thinking"

"This is an impressive group of recruits"

"These aren't recruits, recruits are recruited these girls were chosen"

"You're doing the best you can with limited resources, besides this isn't your full arsenal anyway show me the vampire"

Buffy and Wood walked down the stairs to the basement they could hear Spike and Anya talking

"But you fought like such a wimpier you know with all the running and not killing the demon, it was one of D'hoffryn's assassins it won't stop till I'm dead"

"What would have happened if demon boy got a Lucky shot in and knocked me out then he would have killed you"

"It will find me and kill me it needed killing"

"If it comes hear it's got two slayers, a vampire, a former watcher, Xander, Dawn and a house full of potentials to get through before it reaches you"

Anya despite knowing Spike's right moans as she walks past Buffy and Wood and goes upstairs.

"What up with her?" Asks Buffy

"D'hoffryn sent an assassin to kill her and instead of killing it I dragged Anya back hear, any how what's the Principle doing hear?"

"I'm showing him around HQ"

"Good big fight coming more help we got the better"

"Is that what you are a good guy?"

"I ain't heard no complaints, well those that do complain I eat them"

"He's joking" Buffy said to Wood

"No he's not" said Wood

"No I ain't" Spike agreed

"Well I'll remember that, by the way Buffy if you want hold any training sessions in a bigger area than the back garden you can use one of the gyms at the school.

THE NEXT MORNING

Buffy and Kennedy were on sleeping bag duty they just finished tidying the sleeping bags in Willow and Kennedy's room and moved on to Dawns room as they opened it they saw Dawn looking through the emergency bag that Wood had given Buffy.

"So what's in it"

"Not much we haven't seen before books weapons trinkets and a big locked box, I'm guessing what ever the purpose of the bag is we'll find it in the box."

Dawn got up and helped them tidy the sleeping bags in her room and the three of them left the room and just as Kennedy was about to open the door to Buffy's room Rona and Molly came up looking for Kennedy or Buffy to start a training session as some of the girls were getting board.

"Fine I'll be their in a minuet go and round up the girls who want to train and we'll sort something out" said Kennedy

Dawn meanwhile opened the door and screamed as she saw Chloe hanging from the ceiling with what looked like the belt from her dressing gown round her neck, Kennedy and Buffy quickly calmed the situation down the whiteness of Chloe's face showed she'd been dead for a while.

"Kennedy get me a knife"

Kennedy went down the stairs and pulled the first knife out of the draw she could find and went back upstairs and gave the knife to Buffy, Dawn came out of the Bathroom after throwing up, Rona and Molly saw Chloe as well but wouldn't let any other potentials up. Then as Buffy moved towards Chloe's body the first appeared looking like Chloe and started talking to Buffy and Kennedy

"You know Chloe was a good listener" it said

"What did you do to her?" asked Kennedy

"Nothing we talked and she told me how much it hurt when you called her maggot"

"Don't listen to it any of you it's the First"

"Oh let them you see Chloe was smart she worked out what all of you don't seem to have realised I'm here and you're going"

"STOP LOOKING LIKE HER" screamed Dawn the look on her face was one of anger and loss

"Fine I'll take my leave but remember this I'll see you all one at a time T.T.F.N" the First then disappeared

"What's that mean?" asks Buffy

"It's ta ta for now Tigger says it as he leaves, Chloe loved Whine the pooh" said Molly as Buffy cut Chloe's body down and carried her out side Kennedy went with Buffy to bury Chloe's body next to Annabelle's and on the way back Buffy consoled Kennedy telling her it wasn't her fault that Chloe had killed her self, But Kennedy felt guilty about calling her a maggot, by the time they got home the rest of the gang had gathered in the front room and Buffy and Kennedy walked in Kennedy went to sit next to Willow who put a arm round Kennedy to help try and comfort her then Buffy addressed the group,

"Does any one want to say anything about Chloe?"

Their was silence so Buffy said

"Well let me Chloe was an idiot"

"That's not fair" said Kennedy "she was scared"

"We're all scared Kennedy but no one else has killed themselves"

"I know but maybe if we had noticed how scared she was this wouldn't have happened, you can't call her an idiot when she's not hear to defend herself"

"Kennedy honey leave it please" said Willow

"Dawn get the girls upstairs & bring the emergency bag down, I'm declaring an emergency"

"Xander go get Spike up hear"

"Willow can you ring Robin and ask him to come over"

After everyone else had gone to do their jobs Buffy turned to Kennedy and said

"Kennedy much as I encouraging you to voice your opinions I would like it if people stopped questioning my decisions"

"In other words keep my opinion to my self"

IN THE SUMMERS KITCHEN

Buffy and Spike were talking and Buffy said

"The old Spike wouldn't have thought twice about killing that demon"

"I know that Buffy"

"So what changed?"

"My soul it's made me think through my actions before I do anything"

"You were a better fighter back then you worked on instinct it made you dangerous"

"I changed for you to show I was sorry for, you know" Spike stopped himself saying the words as it still made him fell uneasy.

"I'm glad you went to do this for me but I think we'll need some of the old Spike for us to be victorious"

"I don't know if I can go back their"

"If not then I don't see what use you'll be in this fight"

With that said Buffy walked out of the kitchen and in to the front room were Robin had just arrived the emergency bag had been unpacked and Buffy walked up and broke the lock off a box and said to Robin

"I thought you should be hear for this"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world"

"Will why aren't you reading the book?" Asked Buffy

"It's in Sumarian and funny thing is Dawn speaks it better than me"

The group followed the instructions and put the shadow casters round the central candle and as they went on one piece and as they were doing this the pictures started to spin and depicted the story of the first slayer how these three people called the shadow men took a girl and chained her to the earth and empowered her with some sort of energy and she fought the demons.

Then Dawn said "I don't understand this next part, it says you can not be told but you must see but only if you are willing to make the exchange"

After Dawn finished talking a portal opened and Xander said "What does it mean?"

"It means I go through" said Buffy

"But how do we get you back?" asked Willow

"I don't know but you will I trust you Willow, if I don't get back with in the next few days I want Kennedy to take over leadership of potentials and get ready for the First to attack. Then contact Angel and he'll get Faith, but hopefully it won't come to that"

Buffy then turned round and jumped through the portal which flickered for a minuet before disappearing and Xander said "What was the part about an exchange" then a flash and where Buffy had stood a huge demon was now standing their it looked round and growled "WEAPONS" Shouted Kennedy and Dawn opened the weapons chest and tossed a sword to Kennedy and then pulled out the collapsible sword that Carlos had given her and they both attacked the demon but it was to powerful for them and fairly quickly knocked Kennedy and Dawn out the way as Spike came in and started to hit it and it looked like he was getting the upper hand until the demon grabbed Spike by his neck and throw him through the ceiling in to Buffy's room then Robin launched an attack and got it rocking so in the end it jumped through the window and took off into Sunnydale

"Are you ok?" Dawn said to Kennedy noticing the cut on her hand

"Yeah I'll be ok, better after I kill that thing"

Spike had made his way back downstairs as Kennedy was talking and said

"Not tonight pet he's mine"

"Why's that big bad you didn't do any better than me and Dawn"

"You're needed here incase the girls ask questions, Willow do what you need to, to open the portal I owe this thing an arse kicking, but first I've got to pick up something, Robin can I get a lift to the high school something in the basement I need"

"Fine let's go"

After the door closed Dawn said "I'll call Carlos and get him over here for extra back up"

"Ok Dawn the more support we've got the better, oh does the book help about how to get Buffy back" said Kennedy

"No the book's not got anything we can use because the words have gone"

"Damm we could have opened the portal and I could have gone and brought her back"

"Don't worry Kennedy, Willow will find away of reopening the portal and Spike will get the demon I'm sure of it"

"How can you be so sure?"

"The last time I saw Spike so determined was about two years ago when Buffy had died for the second time and he took over the patrolling and fighting the demons that tried to invade Sunnydale"

AT THE SCHOOL

Robin was in his office getting weapons from his collection behind the white board and Spike was down in the basement rummaging through the box's that held his stuff in them and then he found it his long leather coat that had been a trophy for him after killing his second slayer in New York, he put it on and made his way up the stairs to Robin's office and said "Lets go hunt us a demon"

"Were did you get the coat?" asked Wood automatically recognizing it as his mothers

"New York, from a slayer I Killed in the late 70's" said Spike they left the school and Wood drove round town looking for it and Spike tracked it's sent he found it in an ally behind a restaurant in the center of town and so the fight was back on and Spike was ready this time for what ever it tried and this time the fight was more than even and Spike soon got the upper hand and snapped it's neck then he sat down next to it a lit up a cigarette, once finished he picked the demon up and carried it back to the Summers house.

AT THE SUMMERS HOUSE WHILE SPIKE WAS FIGHTING

Carlos had arrived and together he and Kennedy did a quick patrol up and down the street and then came back to see what Willow had found out and see if she was ready to try and reopen the portal, Willow and Dawn had been working on the problem and soon they had a solution and were ready to try so they waited until Spike contacted them telling them that he was on his way with the monster dead, Willow started to try and open the portal and at first nothing was happening as Willow turned to Dawn and said "Can you put some coffee on this could take a while" then all of a sudden a burst of energy shot from Dawn and Anya towards Willow and the portal opened but wasn't stable Anya passed out and then Kennedy felt power being drained from her as well as Dawn and she could see the energy making Willow stronger and helping to stabilize the portal but it didn't stop their Willow continued to take energy from them both and pumping it in to the portal as Spike entered the house with the demon over his shoulder.

MEANWHILE IN THE MIDDLE OF KNOWWHERE

Buffy was approached by the three men who had chained the first slayer to the ground and made her fight what they couldn't the three men led her to a cave in the dessert and she didn't know what was happening until it was to late and one of the three men hit her with his stick and when she came round she was chained to the ground and the three men were standing by a box

"We know why you are hear"

"We brought you hear"

"I thought I brought me hear "

"You are the last of the slayer line to protect Sunnydale

"You mean latest"

"No"

"Well in that case tell me what I need to know and I'll leave"

"We can not give you knowledge, only power"

"I'm already the slayer don't need any more power"

"You do so be quiet"

The three men started to tap the sticks on the ground and out of the box came a black thing, Buffy couldn't identify it.

"What is that?"

"This is what you are, the essence that gives you your power"

"No this is wrong"

Buffy kept turning away so the essence couldn't enter her. And while doing this she was trying to pull her self free and managed to break the chains grabbed a stick from one of the men and then knocked the other two over and snapped the stick in half once this was done the essence disappeared.

"I new it it's always the sticks"

"We could have gave you power"

"Tell me something I don't know"

"As you wish"

With that said one of the shadow men came over and touched Buffy's face and what she saw frightened her their was an army of Turok Han vampires waiting under the seal of the hellmouth. Then Buffy faded back to reality.

SUMMERS HOUSE

Spike through the body of the demon in to the portal and Xander pulled Willow out the way

and as she recovered she saw Kennedy, Dawn and Anya laying on the sofa, Kennedy and Dawn were barley conscious and Anya was out cold she turned to Xander and said

"What happened to them?"

"You sucked energy from them in order to open the portal to get Buffy back"

"Oh god I didn't mean to" Willow started to cry and Xander hugged her and tried to ease her pain by saying "We know you didn't mean it, but I think your gunna have to convince Kennedy and Dawn of that you took more from them than Anya"

"Why didn't I stop myself" Willow was now crying and Xander's only answer was

"We new the importance of getting Buffy back that's why nobody complained"

Buffy had collapsed and was lying in the middle of the room wondering what had happened and thinking about what she'd seen. When Dawn came to and ran over and gave her sister a hug then looked at Willow and said "Thank you" Willow was glad Dawn was happy, but Dawn was obviously caught up in the emotions of having Buffy back, after a while the look on her face changed to match the look on Kennedy's face which Willow didn't like. Slowly Kennedy was getting up and walked over to Buffy and held out a hand helping the other slayer to stand and helped her through to the dinning room were she sat in a chair Kennedy next to her and Dawn opposite, Buffy could sense the tension in the air and wondered what had happened and she'd noticed the look between Kennedy and Willow and realised something had happened between the to lovers, she hopped that it wasn't anything to do with getting her back, but deep down she new it was, in the end though she said

"What happened while I was gone?"

Dawn explained about what happened in the house and that Wood and Spike managed to get the demon that had arrived in her place and Spike was the one who killed it in revenge for the demon throwing him through the ceiling and in to Buffy's room, then she told her about the spell and what had happened. Buffy realised that she had put pressure on Willow to find away to get her back but she hadn't wanted Willow to do anything that would hurt her relationship with Kennedy.

"Wow it sounds like you had a party, has anyone checked on the potentials yet?"

"No not yet" Xander said as he carried Willow in she was very weak and Xander sat her on a chair at the table.

"I'll go and deal with them" said Kennedy as she stood up and left, Buffy could feel the tension between everyone in the house, she had noticed that Xander had brought Willow in and not Kennedy, she noticed that Kennedy hadn't even asked if Willow was ok, she noticed now for the first time that Dawn wasn't checking on Willow either, which surprised her as Willow and Dawn had become close after Buffy had died for the second time, after saving Dawn from Glory. She made a mental note to find out later.

**Forgiveness Chapter 17**

IN A GRAVEYARD THE NEXT NIGHT

Buffy and Kennedy were out patrolling and Buffy had felt the friction between Dawn and Willow when ever they were in the same room and when Kennedy and Willow were together it was the same and Buffy had decided to take only Kennedy out for patrol so they could talk and she left Spike and Carlos to train with the potentials and Dawn.

"So" said Buffy not really knowing what to say

"God sake you're not good with tact are you Buffy just ask"

"Ok what happened last night, the tension in the house is unbearable?"

"Willow sucked energy out of Me, Dawn and Anya, Anya was left unconscious and she probably would have done more if Willow hadn't changed her focus to me and drain more than energy from me she started to suck my life away as well as Dawns."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to put that much pressure on her to get me back and if I had known I wouldn't have even asked her to try."

"I know that but I agreed with Willow that the rewards out wade the risks and boy was I wrong, I didn't know how bad Willow would get with taking power to open the portal."

"Are you and Willow finished now?" asked Buffy with remorse in her voice

"I honestly don't know" answered Kennedy honestly

"I'm sorry" Buffy didn't know what else to say

"I guess I just need a little time to think how I feel about Willow now I know how bad Willow can get"

Buffy didn't know what to say to that and Kennedy was afraid maybe she'd said a little bit to much but then as a awkward silence developed between the two they were jumped by a gang of vampires and they had to fight to over come the odds of six on two the slayer's split to three each and soon Buffy had managed to stake one of hers but the other two were causing her problems and they had even started to get the better of Buffy until Kennedy sprang into action she'd seen the two getting the better of Buffy and even though she had her own problems with her three she recognized that Buffy needed help so she grabbed a branch of a tree and bent it back as far as she could and sent her three flying and went off to find Buffy who had been cornered by the two vamps as they both moved towards her Kennedy staked one through the back and it dusted to reveal Kennedy standing their then the three that had been after Kennedy turned up and attacked them Kennedy though now with her gut in survival mode stood up and pulled out her hidden crossbow she'd brought it from England with her she shot three arrows and dusted her three vamps Buffy was impressed as she staked the other vamp that been after her. After a few more minuets of silence Kennedy asked.

"What would you do Buffy if you lover drained the life out of you and never even tried to apologise?"

"I don't know Kennedy, it would depend if I still loved them or not" "That's the point Buffy I still love her but I'm scared of her powers."

"I can understand that Kenn because I felt the same the first time I felt a surge of energy leave my body while Willow was doing a spell"

"What was the spell?" Kennedy asked intrigued

"It was three years ago while we were facing a monster/machine called Adam, he had been created by the initiative to help kill demons but he turned evil, Willow combined her essence with Xander, Giles and the spirit of the first slayer then sent me the combined power to kill Adam, but at the start of the spell Willow drained a lot of my energy to do the spell but it was necessary to save the world from Adam."

"Did she ever find out that she took energy from you?"

"No I don't think she ever found out"

"So how do I talk to her about what happened I mean I know Dawn will need time because of how close they are/were?"

"I honestly don't know"

"Maybe a solution will show it's self" said Kennedy jinxing her self, The two girls had left one graveyard and headed towards a different one they went round this one and just after they were about to exit at the top end they saw two large demons.

"Damm I wish I'd brought something better than this crossbow" said Kennedy

"Don't worry I came prepared" said Buffy

She pulled two swords out from under her jacket as she tossed one to Kennedy

"Thanks Buffy" said Kennedy as she caught the sword, "Let's kick some demon ass"

The demons attacked the minuet they saw the slayers the demon that came after Kennedy was over 7 foot tall and extremely large width wise two. Buffy had her own problems dealing with the demon that was coming after her although not as large as Kennedy's her attacker was still a impressive size and even if she'd wanted to she couldn't help Kennedy because she couldn't even see her. Kennedy was trying to formulate a plan for how to take down such a big monster she'd been moving around trying to avoid it and they had moved out of sight of each other, but Kennedy was realising she might need Buffy's help to deal with this thing so she tried to lead it back towards Buffy. Who had managed to get control of her attacker and finally she swung the sword across its neck and decapitated it, then she started looking round for Kennedy she was starting to get worried because she couldn't find her then she saw Kennedy flying across the grave yard and hitting a grave stone with a thud Buffy fearing the worst ran over and was relived that Kennedy was still conscious and remarkably getting to her feet Both girls now looked at the big monster and Buffy realised why Kennedy had been sent flying she saw Kennedy's sword was stuck in the tissue of it's neck. Kennedy was holding her self up on the grave stone and tried to move back towards it when she fell down again, Buffy stood in front of Kennedy trying to protect her but Kennedy pushed her out the way Buffy looked at Kennedy and saw she had her crossbow in her hands and was aiming at the demons eyes two arrows later the demon was screaming as the two bolts landed right on target, Kennedy left the crossbow by the grave stone were Buffy sat waiting for Kennedy who had insisted on finishing this herself as she moved towards it the demon started to swing its hands and arms and caught her in its grip and launched her even further than the first time and this time Buffy grabbed her sword and chopped it's leg of just below the knee and the demon fell down and Buffy drove her sword into its heart. Then went to find Kennedy who hadn't moved Buffy was worried now and whispered

"Kennedy can you hear me"

No answer

"Come on Kennedy please"

This time a little louder but nothing again

"GOD DAMM IT KENNEDY WAKE UP"

Buffy shouted at her friend their was a little movement but nothing big

"Come on if I don't get you home safe Willow will, actually I don't know what she'll do to me but it won't be nice"

"I can't move" Kennedy moaned

"I'll ring home for help"

"Ok"

Buffy pulled out her cell and rang her home number, Dawn answered and listened as Buffy said

"Can you send Spike out here Kennedy's hurt"

"God is she ok?"

"I don't know hopefully"

"Just Spike or do you want Xander to come out with his car to?"

"Don't let Willow know please Dawn I'll tell her when we get back"

"Ok I won't let Will know" Dawn said as Willow came in the room

"Let me know about what?"

"Oh nothing, I just need to go and get Spike"

"Spike? Why what's going on?" Willow was getting confused so she grabbed the phone from Dawn and said "What's going on Buffy please tell me?"

"Ok I wanted to wait until we were home. It's Kennedy she's hurt"

"What do you mean hurt? How bad is she Buffy"

"She can't move a big demon threw her in to a grave stone and she got back up to finish the job when it through her across the graveyard again when I found her she was barely conscious and she can talk a little."

"Oh god I'll be out their with Spike and Xander A.S.A.P"

With that Willow put the phone down and went to find Xander, Spike was ready as Willow and Xander came out the house

"They're at the graveyard near the magic box" said Spike he could sense were they were and he delivered the location to Xander.

"Fine we'll meet you their" replied Xander as Spike set off to the graveyard

MEANWHILE IN THE CAR

"I hope she's alright, I hope she's alright, I hope she's alright." Willow said repeatedly

"I'm sure she'll be ok slayer healing powers and all" said Xander, trying to calm Willow down.

"I'll never forgive myself if something serious is wrong with her"

"Willow don't think negative, Kennedy will be fine she's survived getting stabbed and she dragged herself home that night despite the amount of blood she lost"

"Yeah I know but I feel bad because we haven't spoke since" Willow had to stop she could finish the rest of the sentence, But Xander new what she had wanted to say and deep down he was concerned weather Kennedy would be able to pull through.

AT THE GRAVEYARD

Spike had just arrived and found Buffy sitting over Kennedy who still hadn't moved but she was in pain she was starting to get some feeling back into her body and Buffy was glad that Kennedy was getting better and she hoped that Kennedy would be able to sit up before Willow got hear,

"Man that hurt, where did it go?" Kennedy said with a weak voice

"I killed it for you" said Buffy

"Thanks" crocked Kennedy as she tried to sit up

"No problem you saved me earlier so I just returned the favor how are you feeling?"

"Not bad I can sit up a little"

"Good you're looking better than you were, just after it happened you couldn't move"

"Oh good" Said Kennedy

"You'll be ok when Willow gets here" said Spike

"What do you mean Spike?" asked Kennedy

"Willow and Xander are on their way Willow heard Buffy call in the cavalry"

"God I really don't want to talk to Willow yet, I don't know what to say about her sucking the life out of me that's why I came out on patrol with Buffy"

"Well, Will must care about you if she's coming out here to see if you're ok, and she feels real bad about what she did, but she doesn't know how to talk to you about it" said Buffy

"How do you know?"

"She told me this afternoon she's upset about alienating two people she cares for, I know she's tried to talk to Dawn, but Dawn just blanks her and walks away when they're in the same room can you at least hear her out?"

"I'll try, but I don't know if I'm ready to forgive her yet"

"Well you got about 5 minuets to prepare because they're nearly here" said Spike

"Buffy what would you do?"

"Look we both know how important Willow is in this fight, she's the most powerful weapon we have but she needs to feel like she's in control of her powers other wise she's no good to us"

"So you're saying that we need to make Willow feel like she did the right thing and that I forgive her for what she did to me?, and just so you know if you refer to her as a weapon again I'll knock you on your arse in front of the girls."

"Ok I'm sorry Kennedy, and maybe if Dawn sees you ok with Willow she'll come round as well"

IN THE BASEMENT AT BUFFYS HOUSE

Carlos and Dawn were taking a training session and Vi, Kit and Molly were up first on the mat in a three way session and for the first 5 minuets they were all pretty even then Molly made a mistake and Vi took her out the game and by now the other potentials were watching as Kit continually avoided Vi's shot to such an extent that that after 20 minuets of block and counter block they were dead even and Dawn declared it a draw then as both girls turned to face Dawn and Carlos they said "Why don't we take on you two?"

"Ok" Said Dawn nervously.

By now news of the challenge had circulated and everyone in the house came to the basement to watch. Giles was sitting at the front, Dawn had never been this active in a training session except when her and Kennedy had took on Spike, and all the girls assumed that Vi and Kit would win this easily, but what they hadn't counted on was getting interrupted halfway through the sparing session, by the same D'Korr demon that had tried to kill Anya it appeared in the basement as if it had been teleported their it tried to reach Anya but the demon didn't get their because Dawn pulled her flip out sword out from her pocket, Carlos flipped out his sword as well, Vi grabbed two axes a through one to Kit so they were both armed as the demon came charging towards Anya, Dawn was first to react and pulled Anya out of the way. The demon attacked and Carlos and Kit went after it and managed to corner it. Vi then swung her Axe down across its neck after they were sure it was dead Anya turned to Vi, Kit, Carlos and Dawn and said "Thank you"

Dawn was surprised it was the first time she could remember Anya thanking anyone.

AT THE GRAVEYARD

Willow and Xander approached the part of the graveyard were Buffy and Spike were standing but she couldn't see Kennedy, who was sitting against a tombstone

"Kennedy are you ok?

"I feel better than I did right after it attacked, but I can't feel my left leg yet my right one hurts like hell but if I scream in pain I'll cry and I don't want to do that"

"Lets get you in to Xander's car and we'll go to the hospital, get your legs checked out?"

"Ok Will but do you think you can carry me, to the car"

"No but I know someone who can" Willow said looking at Spike

"Fine I'll carry her, which way is it to the car?"

"Just over their" Xander say's pointing toward the far entrance

Spike, Willow and Xander set off toward the exit as Buffy picked up Kennedy's crossbow and headed back home to keep order their because with out Kennedy, Giles, Dawn and Carlos would run things but the shear amount of girls who have showed up in the past few days had really put a strain on the gang by trying to help the girls learn what they are, what their future might contain, even trying to learn the language.

AT THE HOSPITAL

Xander's car pulled up and he ran inside to get a doctor and the doctor came out with three nurses and a trolley to carry Kennedy in to the hospital they took her in and Willow books Kennedy in at the front desk, Xander goes and parks his car and comes back to find Willow sitting in the waiting room crying. Xander sits next to his best friend and gives her a hug to try and calm her down a bit after a few minuets she's calm enough to talk and Xander ask's "What's wrong Willow?, Kennedy's alive"

"I know Xander it's just I nearly lost her with out either of us being happy"

"Is this still about what happened the other week when you opened the portal to get Buffy back"

"Yeah neither of us have said more than a few words to each other and I mean I can't blame her I mean I'd be freaked if my girlfriend sucked the life out of me"

"Don't worry Will, Kennedy will forgive you she cares for you to much not to"

"I know but I don't know if I can wait until Kennedy's ready to forgive me"

"Come on Will, Kennedy loves you she just doesn't know how to say she forgives you without it sounding put on"

"What are you saying Xander"

"Are you Miss Rosenberg?" asked a doctor interrupting the conversation between Willow and Xander

"Yes, is Kennedy going to be ok?"

"We hope she will? Her left leg is still a concern but her right one has a muscle torn from the bone we've operated on it and she's recovering nicely from the surgery, we should know more about her left leg when she comes round in the morning."

"Can I go and sit with her?"

"Yeah of course you can"

"Thanks" Willow said to the doctor, then turned to Xander and said "Go home and tell Buffy what's happening, and that I'm staying at the hospital until Kennedy comes round"

"Ok Will" Xander said as he left the hospital and went to his car and started to drive home.

BUFFY'S HOUSE

Xander pulls up out side the house and goes in to find Buffy, Spike, Dawn, Vi, Carlos, Anya, Giles and Kit sitting at the dinning table waiting for any news about Kennedy.

"So how's Kennedy doing?" asked Buffy

"She's recovering from an operation to repair a torn muscle in her right leg, and they don't know about the left yet we'll find out in the morning" answered Xander

"Where's Willow?" asked Giles

"She's staying at the hospital with Kennedy"

"Does Willow want anything taking trough?" asked Buffy

"No I don't think so she never said anything to me about it"

"What gunna happen about training, if Kennedy's unable to take the training sessions?" asked Vi

"Well theirs Spike, Dawn, Carlos, Giles, Me or you and Kit could take over in the short term, after how you helped slay that demon that attacked Anya in the basement"

Kit and Vi had felt proud of defending Anya and the house. Then Buffy said

"Xander can you help Dawn inventory the weapons in the house be nice to know what we have in case of a full on invasion again by the Firsts henchmen?"

Sure we'll start with the weapons chests in the bedrooms and go from there"

"Let's go Xander the quicker it's the better" said Dawn

"Since you want it doing so quick we'll start with your room"

"Fine lets go"

They looked in the weapons chest and in all the secret areas in her room that Dawn kept weapons but their was one missing

"Dawn where's your crossbow?"

"I don't know I haven't used it for ages"

"You mean since the incident with Miss Kitty Fantasico?"

"Yeah do you think Willow will forgive me for that?"

"I don't know will you forgive her for sucking the life out of you to open the portal?"

"Eventually it will take sometime but I'll forgive her"

"Theirs your answer"

AT THE HOSPITAL

Kennedy was just coming round from the anesthetic and noticed that Willow was asleep in the chair next to the bed so Kennedy moved her hand to touch Willow's hand and wake the other girl up and as Willow felt the contact she opened her eye and looked at Kennedy and was glad that the other girl was ok.

"I'm sorry" said Willow "I didn't know I would need that much power and I should have warned you that might have happened"

"Don't be silly Willow it's me who should apologise for blanking you and not being strong enough to forgive you, I might have died without saying sorry to you and I wouldn't have liked that, because I don't want to see you hurting for eternity. I love you Willow"

"I know Kennedy I love you to, are you feeling any better after your near death experience?" asked Willow

"Not to bad my right leg feels better, but my left feels the same as before"

"That's because they haven't done anything to your left leg yet, but they had to repair your right leg you'd torn a muscle, clean of the bone"

"Ok, thanks for being here for me Willow, can we please forget about this silly argument and just return to where we were? I missed you."

"Of course we can Kennedy I'm glad your ok and I missed you to"

"Thanks Willow, now can you get a doctor and see how long I've got to stay in here"

"Ok but I think they'll want you to stay here for a few days or at least until your left leg gets better"

Willow leaves the room and returns about five minuets later with a doctor who looks at Kennedy's leg and asks her if she can feel anything in her left leg yet. Kennedy tells him that she thinks it's just a dead leg and that it'll be fine in a few days, and the doctor agrees and says that in the morning they'll check the muscle in the right leg to check it's been fixed properly and then she can go home.

**Storyteller Chapter 18**

BUFFY'S HOUSE

Andrew is looking through footage of the girls defending Anya last night and working out what he want's to keep and what he need's to cut, he starts recording an introduction saying 'This is a tale about Buffy the slayer of the vampire' and when he's just about to start talking about something else the door opens and Anya's standing their looking at Andrew sitting on the toilet.

"What are you doing?"

"Telling a tale about Buffy and the struggle against the First"

"Well you can't do it here the girls need to pee and this is the only toilet?"

"Ok I'll go down to the basement I have something to film down their anyway then I'll come and do your interview"

MEANWHILE IN A LA. PRISON

Faith was just getting released in to the exercise yard and she made her way to wear a couple of bars were set up and she started doing some chin ups when from behind her one of the inmates came towards her and pulled out a knife, which Faith sensed just as it was about to stab her so she jumped off the bar and turned to face her assailant and said

"Ok Deb what's your problem"

"It's not personal it's just he offered me plenty of money to kill you and the money will help my appeal"

"You really want to think twice before you try anything, you've seen what I'm capable of"

"I need the money"

"Whose he then the bloke that offered you the money to do me in" Faith said as they were circling each other the guard's still hadn't worked out what was happening

"He wares a white collar calls himself Caleb, says he's second to the First"

"Well Caleb's gunna be disappointed in you then"

Just as Faith finished talking Deb jumped her and tried to bring the knife down which Faith countered by knocking the knife out of her hand and soon Deb was at a disadvantage but she didn't give up and the guard's now figuring out what was going on had managed to get some of the women back in to the prison and as they saw Deb pick up the knife again, Faith picked up a bar bell that had about 400 pound on it in one hand and swung it at Deb and bust her nose as the guard's managed to calm everything down Faith caught a glimpse of the knife.

One of the guard's who name was Eddie came over and asked Faith "Are you ok"

"Five by five" she replied then added "Yo Eddie I know a dude who collects rare knives and this one ain't normal, let me give him a call see if he's got it"

"Ok Faith, what was Debs problem everyone in hear knows to stay away from you and not try to fight you"

"Don't know she must have been bored!"

They walked back in to the prison and Eddie led Faith into an office and rang the number Faith provided him with once the phone was answered Eddie said do the phone "Hello do you know Faith Lahane?"

"Yes I do" Came the English voice on the other end

"Ok Faith you have Five minuets"

"Thanks Eddie, Hi Wes" Faith said down the phone

"This is unusual Faith what's wrong"

"Well firstly I did think about ringing Giles but I didn't know his number, anyway I rang because one of the inmates just tried to attack me with a knife that looks more like your area of expertise, and she mentioned someone called Caleb who works for some First thing, paid her to kill me"

"Ok Faith don't panic thanks for calling I'll come and see the knife in the morning then I'll talk to you, Giles is at Buffy's so you wouldn't have got anything from his home number, I'll see you tomorrow Faith"

"Thanks Wes I'll see you tomorrow"

They both put the phones down and Faith got escorted back to her cell.

MEANWHILE IN SUNNYDALE

Kennedy had been released the next morning and had arrived home to see that Kit and Vi were taking a training session in the basement, and Carlos and Dawn were training another group in the back garden. Buffy was glad to see Kennedy return home and helped Willow get Kennedy upstairs in to their bedroom and closed the door behind them and help get Kennedy comfortable before saying to them "I think it's time we brought in are last ace"

"What are you talking about Buffy?" asked Willow

"I think it's time I made the phone call I never wanted to, to the prison in LA"

"You mean Faith?"

"Yeah"

"When are you gunna make the call?" asked Kennedy

"Tomorrow afternoon, I've got to organize a group for patrol tonight"

"Ok Buffy do you want any help with that?" Asked Kennedy

"Nah, I'll only take Kit, Vi and Spike. You just concentrate on getting better remember the others can't know you're a slayer, so no running up and down the stairs tomorrow"

"Fine I'll play sick for a few days or Willow could help me heal"

"That would be helpful then we can get back to normal sooner"

"Well Willow could you help heal me?" Asked Kennedy

"Of course I can, but are you sure you want me to do magic near you after the last time?"

"I trust you Willow"

"Ok goodnight Buffy, Kennedy will be ok by morning"

"Goodnight Willow, Kennedy see you in the morning back to 100%

THE NEXT MORNING AT LA PRISON

Wes had arrived at the prison earlier than he was supposed to just so he had time to examine the knife he was let in and shown to the weapon when he saw it he had to look again just to see if he was imagining it but after the second look it confirmed his worst fear's, just as he was finishing his examination the warden walked in and said

"Well MR. Price was it worth you coming out hear?"

"Actually yes this is a rear example of the ancient knives used by Mayans to worship one of their god's or goddess" Wes lied to the guard, who looked interested as he asked.

"Do you know which one?"

"Judging by the look and the prestige it's the goddess of violence used to kill a rival tribes strongest warrior or the strongest pray they could find."

"Wow history is interesting isn't it?"

"Yeah it is, do you mind if I speak to Faith now?"

"No of course not, I never would have thought she could identify a rear object like that with out picking it up and attacking someone with it"

"I take it you've read her folder why she's in hear?"

"Yeah it's standard for every officer to know why each person is in hear."

"She could probably surprise you with what she knows"

"Yeah I watched the fight yesterday with Deb and I was surprised that she lifted a 400 pound bar bell with one hand" the two men continued walking until they reached an interview room were the warden left Wesley and asked Eddie to get Faith. 5 minuets later Faith walked in and sat opposite Wes as he pulled out a spell that froze what the cameras were looking at so they could have a private conversation

"Well" she asked

"You were right Faith, it means dark days for the watchers, slayers and every potential, I should have worked it out after Giles rang me and told me about the explosion at the watchers council office, but we've had to much on are mind to concentrate on that yet."

"Why what's going on with you that Sunnydale's taking a back seat?"

"New monster called the Beast and it knows Angelus."

"Wes don't tell me you're thinking about realising the most evil vampire in the world if this First thing is so close by."

"No were not thinking about it, we um we've already done it he was locked in a cage until last night he escaped and we didn't know the first was so close at the time."

"Are you lot stupid realising him with out a slayer to deal with the fall out?"

"No I was actually about to ring the prison yesterday just before you rang"

"Well I can't do much in hear, unless he's gunna come after me?"

"I was hoping to talk you in to coming and helping in LA"

"Ok let's get out of hear, stand away from the window?"

"Why what are you gunna do?

"Just get us a quick way out"

Faith grabbed Wesley and throws herself and him out the window and they landed on top of a car with Faith shielding Wesley from the worst of the impact they both got up and ran to Wesley's car and made their way back to the Hyperion hotel.

BUFFY'S HOUSE, SUNNYDALE

It was about half past two as Buffy picked up the phone she had been dreading having to make this phone call but she new it was the right time and they needed more help than what they had, so she rang the number for the prison and she waited for a answer, after a few rings the warden answered and said "Hello may I help you?"

"Yes, um may I please speak to an inmate called Faith Lahane?"

"No you can't she's not here she broke out with her visitor this morning"

"Oh, um you don't know who her visitor was do you?"

"Yes it was a British man called Mr. Wesley Price"

"Thank you for your help"

"No problem"

With that said the phone went dead, and Buffy turned and went to find Giles who was talking to Willow and Kennedy who were sitting on the sofa as Buffy walked in looking pissed off, and Andrew was following her with a video camera acting as a documentarian trying to get down how they fought evil so they could use it to train the girls.

"Whats wrong Buffy?" asked Giles

"Wesley" she replied

"What about him?"

"He broke Faith out of prison"

"What, are you sure?"

"That's what the warden just told me on the phone"

"Ok, I'll call him and find out what's going on"

"Thanks Giles"

She turned to Andrew and said "Why are you still following me?"

"Because I want others to know what you do"

"We survive because people don't know about us and that's the way I want to keep it"

Andrew walked off muttering to himself, and Buffy turned to Kennedy and said

"How are the legs doing?"

"Ok thanks Buffy their 100 % thanks to Willow"

IN THE DINNING ROOM

Giles had rang the number for the Hyperion hotel in LA and waited for an answer, and when someone finally answered Giles didn't recognize the girls voice so he said "Can you please ask Wesley to come to the phone"

"Sure, who shall I tell him is calling?"

"Tell him it's Rupert"

"Ok"

Giles could hear the girl's voice saying "Can you tell Wes theirs a British man called Rupert for him on the phone?"

"COMING" shouted Wesley as he came running in to the office and picked the phone up "Hello Rupert, what can I do for you?"

"I'm surprised you don't know Wesley"

"I'm guessing it has something to do with a certain dark haired slayer"

"Correct what sort of emergency do you need to bust Faith out of prison for?"

"Angelus is back"

"Oh, well can we do anything to assist you?"

"Not at the moment but you never know something might turn up"

"Well were always here if you need anything."

"Thanks Rupert, I've got to go were going hunting, please don't tell Buffy that Angel has turned?"

"Ok I won't for now but if things get worse I'll get everyone up to speed and we'll come and help"

"I'll ring if we need you, Good bye" and he put the phone down and Giles did the same and walked in to the other room and saw Buffy, Willow and Kennedy waiting for him

"What's happening Giles, why is Faith free?"

"Angel needs help with a demon called the Beast and Faith was closer to L.A than we are"

"Giles what aren't you telling me, I know theirs something?"

"Buffy honestly there is nothing else"

MEANWHILE IN THE KITCHEN

The potentials were having their breakfast and Andrew was walking round with his camera zooming in on each girl and introducing them until he walked up to Molly who knocked the camera out of his hand and said

"What are you some kind of perve or something taping teenage girls with your video camera"

"No I'm just trying to let people know who saved the world and also tape training sessions so other girls in the future can watch what's happening and learn to fight that way"

"I thought Buffy didn't want people to know what she does to save the world."

"Well she doesn't want me taping her, so I thought I would get a different view of what's going on from the potentials view"

"Then why not ask Kennedy she's spent more time with Buffy than any of us?"

"I would but she's talking with Buffy, Willow and Giles"

"Well their not any more!" said Molly as Buffy and Giles walked in and asked the girls to stop what they were doing for a minuet she had something to tell them. Andrew left the room and went to see if Kennedy could answer any questions about what had been said between the four of them. But all he found was Willow and Kennedy kissing on the sofa so he walked back towards the kitchen talking about how good it was to see Willow and Kennedy back together, he looked to see if Buffy was still talking but when he got their the kitchen was empty. The girls had split in to two groups and one was going through some fighting techniques in the garden and the other group were in the basement working on their combat skills, Kennedy and Willow then walked by Andrew and headed down to the basement, so they could see who was taking the training session when they reached the bottom of the stairs everyone stopped what they were doing to see how Kennedy was doing.

"I'm fine and I'll be back tomorrow Willow has helped me heal quiet a lot, so don't let me stop you from practicing your skills"

"Ok, girls lets split in to three groups" came the voice of Vi

"One group will start with a sparring session, one will work on their hand eye coordination and the third will learn about the different types of weapons we use" said Kit

"Group three are with me over here" said Dawn

Kennedy smiled as she realised she had prepared the girls well and that they had everything under control, Kennedy decided that they should go up stairs and check out the girls training in the garden. They went through the back door and found to their surprise that Molly and Giles were taking the session, the girls all seemed happy to see her.

AT SUNNYDALE HIGH

Buffy pulled up in the parking lot and as she locked her car and moved towards the school ducking the three bricks that flew towards her as she entered the school and saw that one of the students looked extremely stressed talking about the extra homework that had been handed out, Buffy recommended that one of his friends calm him down. Next were a girl and boy fighting about why girls couldn't join the football team. Then she noticed a girl standing by the wall turning invisible, Buffy tried to get her attention but she couldn't so she walked up to the girl and slapped her on the cheek, the girl looked at Buffy and said "You noticed me, nobody notices me?"

"Well turning your self invisible won't help trust me I know"

"Thank you" and then the girl headed off to class.

Finally she went in to her office and saw that Robin hadn't been as lucky and he was nursing a few injuries including a cut above his eye, seeing the look on Buffy's face he said "One of the kids through a brick at me as I got out of my car this morning"

"I had to dodge three bricks myself thank god for slayer reflexes"

BANG FROM IN THE HALL

"He should have calmed down better than he had"

"What was that?" asked a confused Robin

"That was one of the students who couldn't handle the pressure of school"

"Is this normal"

"I've seen it all before but not at the same time"

"What do you suggest we do?"

"Bring in back up"

"Were from?"

"Home"

"Huh?" asked Wood confused

"Are you sure you're alright? remember army of potential slayers"

"Isn't that over kill?"

"Not with times like this"

Buffy rang her house phone and Andrew answered and Buffy told him to fetch Willow which he did she picked up the phone and said

"Hey Buffy what's up?"

"We have a major problem at the school I think the hellmouth is controlling the kids or at least affecting them in certain ways?"

"What can I do to help?"

"How well is Kennedy's leg?"

Willow handed the phone to Kennedy as she asked Buffy to repeat her question and Kennedy thought about it for a few seconds and replied "Depends what it's needed for?"

"How about walking around the school getting it back to school shape"

"Fine I could use the rehab when do you need me?"

"A.S.A.P and bring Kit, Vi, Molly, Amanda, Carlos, Dawn and Willow with you"

"Ok were on are way" they put the phones down and Buffy turned to Robin and said "Helps on the way"

"What have Carlos & Kit got to do with this?"

"Well he's actually a vampire hunter, he's kinda like a male slayer, and she's a potential slayer"

"How does that work for Carlos I thought only women could be slayers?"

"That's true but he is related to the Van Helsing family"

"So he's a relative of Abraham Van Helsing, that explains what the V.H stands for at the end of his name"

AT THE SUMMERS HOUSE

Kennedy explained to Willow what Buffy's plan had been and after a few seconds Willow went down to the basement to get Vi, Kit and Dawn, Kennedy went out side to get Molly and Amanda. They'd pick Carlos up on their way. Caridad and Rona took over training in the basement and Giles was left on his own in the garden. The seven people got in Kennedy's SUV and drove towards Carlos's house they picked him up and headed towards the school as they got their they could see student's setting fire to cars, breaking windows, spraying graffiti on the walls and fighting, they huddled in the SUV and worked out a game plan they would split in to three groups, Vi, Kit and Dawn would go round the front Molly, Amanda and Carlos round the back and Kennedy would escort Willow to Buffy's office and then work out from their. They worked out that each team of three should work their way towards the canteen as that was a central area and Kennedy would join them when she could. They all agreed and headed off in their separate directions Vi, Kit and Dawn entered the front of the school and soon had their first problem the offensive line of the football team were fighting against the defensive line meanwhile round the back entrance Molly, Amanda and Carlos ran in to a three way fight between the chess club, the French club and the computer club, Kennedy and Willow climbed through a window at the side of the school and managed to avoid the worst of the problems as they reached the office, and Kennedy left Willow their and headed out in to the war zone that was the main corridor in the school. Vi and Kit had managed to calm down the fighting team mates and Dawn had managed to get them heading to wards their respective classes, meanwhile Molly and Amanda had separated the French club from the chess club and Carlos had pushed the computer club back towards a computer room, were he locked them in and went to help with the other two warring groups, Kennedy had dragged some graffiti artists away from the wall and managed to secure them in an art room with pencils instead of spray paints. Buffy and Willow were talking strategy with Robin about were the seal was and how to defuse the situation because it was like a powder keg at the moment and one lose match could set it off. Group 1 had managed to get through their first task then they split up and took three separate corridors towards the canteen and soon Kit ran in to a group of hoodies who were armed with 2 x 4's and as she looked at them she noticed they were starting to move towards her she quickly ducked out the way and rolled through as they swung the pieces of wood but ended up hitting themselves and Kit started dragging them to their classes, Vi started to walk down a corridor and she felt something dripping on her and once she made her way through she looked at what it was and noticed it was blood and various body parts were more students had exploded through the pressure. Dawn had the easiest way to the canteen but half way along she bumped in to R J who she had been avoiding since their incident earlier in the school year but when he looked at her with cuts over his eyes Dawn screamed and instinctively pushed him to the ground and ran to the canteen and she was soon joined by Vi and about ten minuets later Kit came walking in. round the back entrance Molly, Amanda and Carlos had finally managed to get into the school and were confronted by a group of students who were being obnoxious and holding bricks but they soon had them round up and in their classes the three split up and headed separate way's to the canteen, Molly had a clear run and arrived just after Kit, Carlos was fighting a couple of kids who thought they were rock stars they were attacking him by swinging their guitars at him and he soon had them back in the music room and was making his way to the canteen when he heard Amanda screaming, as Carlos made his way towards were Amanda's voice was coming from as he rounded the corner he saw why she had screamed standing in the middle on the corridor was a vampire and it had Amanda held up by her neck with blood dripping from a wound on her neck and then he finished draining her and turned towards Carlos who pulled out a stake and quickly dusted it, even though he knew it was useless he checked for a pulse and as he expected their wasn't one he turned and walked away heading towards the canteen, as he walked in Dawn looked at him and said

"Carlos what's happened?"

"Amanda's dead"

"WHAT" shouted all the girls

"Are you sure?" asked Molly

"Yeah I saw the vampire drain her myself, before I staked him in revenge"

Vi and Kit looked at each other and ended up hugging each other because neither girl would let the other see them crying. Then Kennedy limped in with a 2 X 4 under her arm, "What happened to you?" asked Dawn

"Got jumped as I walked past the stairs, something jumped on top of me and knocked me leg first in to a door, is everyone hear?"

"Yeah everyone who made it through the first wave is hear, but we lost Amanda a vampire got her"

"Will she rise again?"

"I don't know all I saw was the vampire finish draining her" said Carlos

"Fine take me to her?"

"Ok then follow me"

Then Carlos and Kennedy left the canteen and Carlos took her back to were the dead potentials body was Kennedy checked Amanda's neck but was unsure how to tell weather or not she would rise as a vampire so just to be on the safe side Kennedy got her stake out and pushed it through the heart of the dead girl. Carlos was silent he was surprised that Kennedy felt the need to do that but he promised not to tell the others until Kennedy was ready. They regrouped with the others in the canteen and then walked back towards Robin's office as they arrived and Willow saw Kennedy limping she went out and asked "What happened Kennedy are you alright?"

"Yeah I'll be fine got jumped by something big and ugly, then it suddenly disappeared"

"Is everyone else ok?"

"No"

"What's happened?" asked Buffy coming out of the office

"Amanda's dead" said Dawn

"How?"

"Vampire attack" answered Carlos

"But it's been dealt with" said Kennedy indicating that she checked on Amanda's body. Buffy then thought about were next she decided that they should head down to the basement because the seal was down their, and hopefully it wasn't controlling the kids to much other wise Buffy had a problem. As they made their way down the stairs and made their way in to the room that had been built around the seal as they entered the room everything seamed normal but then Robin put a foot on the seal and it took control of him and he started to talk about Buffy and Spike together until Kennedy pushed him off the seal and he returned to normal.

"We need to shut this thing down, or a least put it to sleep for a while?" said Robin

"Yeah, but how do we do it?" asked Kennedy

"Willow I'm afraid to ask but do you think you could do it?" asked Buffy

"I don't know Buffy I think before we try we should talk to someone who knows more about it than any of us"

"Who?"

"Andrew, he knows about this thing maybe he can give us some useful information about what can deactivate the seal"

"We can ask and see what he says, Kennedy how many girls do you need to keep the school in order?"

"Well we have everyone back in their own classes so I reckon if we have Kit, Vi and Carlos stay hear with me we can keep control of the school until the end of the day"

"Good that gives us a few hours to interrogate Andrew and make sense of what he knows about the seal"

HALF A HOUR LATER

Buffy, Willow, Dawn and Molly arrived home and while Molly went back to training with the rest of the group Buffy, Willow and Dawn went to find Andrew and once they had they dragged him into the front room and Buffy asked

"How did you activate the seal?"

"Warren/ the first made me stab Jonathan then he fell on to the seal and his blood got absorbed into it and I think that's what activated"

"What did you stab him with?"

"A knife that had some pattern or something on it"

"Do you know where the knife is know Andrew?"

"Yes it's in the cutlery draw, you didn't have a stake knife so I put in their"

"You put your murder weapon in with are utensil's?"

"I sterilized it first"

Buffy turned to Dawn and said "Can you go get me the knife?"

"Sure" Dawn said as she went in to the kitchen and looked through the draw until she found it, the she brought it in to the room and gave it to Buffy.

"Do you know what the pattern means Andrew?" asked Buffy

Before Andrew could answer Giles came in and looked at the knife and said

"The pattern is actually a language but I'm not familiar with it"

Buffy turned towards Andrew and said "What about you do you know what it says?"

"I can read it but the translation may not be 100%, it's an ancient language that's not spoken any more"

"Well Andrew what dose it say?"

"It says the blood spilt with this knife can only be countered by the, 'I'm not to sure of this next bit, it's either', water dropping of it's originator, 'or', blood off one who feeds it"

"Willow you think you can find something that might work?" "I'll give it a go"

Ten minuets had passed and Willow finally came back into the room and gave buffy a piece of paper, which Buffy look at skeptically before saying

"Are you sure this'll work"

"No but we ain't got any fresh ideas"

"Ok we'll give it a try tonight after school closes, me, Andrew, Robin and Spike will go in"

MEANWHILE AT THE SCHOOL

Kennedy and Carlos walked one side of the school cleaning up what they could and when they reached Amanda's body Kennedy pulled the stake out and moved her to wear they would pick the body up later and berry her beside the other dead potentials, Kit and Vi walked round the school and any kids found cutting class would be escorted back to class with a detention note, once they had checked their half of the school for a second time the walked into one of the toilet cubicles and shut the door behind them and started to make out with each other they were moving on instinct and soon they were touching each other quite low down, neither girl wanted to stop but they new they had to because they weren't ready to let everyone else know about them yet. As they made their way out of the toilet they spotted Kennedy looking at them rather suspiciously 'Dose she know' both girls thought and as they made their way towards her it became clear that she new but she was smiling so they asked her

"Kennedy can you keep it quiet, we don't want to let them know yet?"

"Ok I'll keep it quiet"

"Who long have you known?"

"Ever since I saw you together for the first time I kind had a idea it was going on but you just confirmed it for me"

After school finished Robin and the others arrived back at home Kennedy was still limping and Willow went straight to her and asked "Can I do anything to help"

"Maybe help me heal the leg again"

LATER THAT DAY

The sun was just going down as Robin arrived at Buffy's house and he looked uneasy towards Spike as he heard Buffy's plan but in the end he agreed to go along with it because it might save the school, as they reached the school they were attacked by a group of bringers, it didn't take long for them to defeat them and gain access to the school when they got their the school looked as though a bomb had gone off inside their was holes in the walls, graffiti everywhere and some lockers had been knocked over.

"Let's get started, before it gets any worse?" said Robin

"Fine you and Spike stay up hear make sure know one gets down behind us"

"You got it boss" said Spike

As Buffy and Andrew made their way down to the basement and once they reached the bottom Buffy turned to Andrew and said, "Ok Andrew lets go"

UPSTAIRS IN THE HALL

Robin had just closed the door behind Buffy and as he turns to Spike they are jumped by a group of kids who all have rudimentary weapons and attack them it takes a few minuets until Spike is able to readjust and fights of his attackers and goes to help Robin who is down being hit with 2X4's Spike gets him up and together they finish of the kids before they run off Robin then picks up a piece of wood that looks like a stake and steps towards Spike he raises up the bit of wood and just as he's about to attack Spike with it when they see a huge demon walked down the stairs and they realize that this must have been what attacked Kennedy during the ruckus earlier that had cost them the life of a potential in a different area of the school and reinjured Kennedy's leg they decided to tackle it together and eventually they defeated it.

MEANWHILE IN THE BASEMENT

Buffy and Andrew had found the room were the seal was located Andrew was filming this with his camera as Buffy opened the door she saw a group of school kids sitting round the seal and when they turned to look at her their eyes were gone and were they should have been were letters and symbols just like the bringers, Buffy quickly kicked their buts and pulled Andrew towards the seal and pulled out the knife and leans Andrew over the seal and tells him that the seal reacts with blood and seeing how he activated it his blood would close it. Andrew takes it well and says "I'm ready to die, I don't have anything left my friends are dead"

"Whose fault is that Andrew?"

"It's mine I listened to Warren thinking it was him when I new it wasn't but I wanted it to be him even when he told me to kill Jonathan I knew it was wrong but I thought it was him and it wasn't" Andrew has to stop talking now because he's crying and the tears fall and land on the seal the light that the seal gives off darkens and stops completely before Buffy drops Andrew on to the seal he gets up straight away and runs off the seal before turning to Buffy and asking "You weren't going to kill me were you?"

"No I wasn't going to kill you, but I needed you to believe I would"

With that the two of them headed back up the stirs and found Robin and Spike standing beside the body of a huge demon.

"What happened here?"

"It showed up probably thinking easy meal with the kids, and I'm guessing it thought the same with Kennedy earlier but we all know what she is so I'm guessing she done about the same to it as it did to her"

"What makes you think Kennedy got any offence in I mean her leg was pretty badly damaged when it jumped her?"

"I don't think she told us everything about the incident"

"Why not?"

"There is something in it's leg take a look?" Said Spike

"Ok but this better be important"

Buffy takes a look and what she finds surprises her because in the back of the knee joint sticking out by a couple of inches is Kennedy's cross bow.

"How do you think that got their?" asked Buffy

"My guess is when it jumped her, damaging her leg she through caution to the wind and tried to fight back, managing to get behind it and ramming her cross bow into it's leg to try and slow it down"

"Well let's take it back to her she'll be glad to see it I should think"

"Yeah the school is safe for know so lets see what the damage is tomorrow" Said Robin

SUMMERS HOUSE

Buffy and Spike had returned home and found Kennedy with Willow about to heal her leg again so the girls didn't expect anything when Buffy showed Kennedy the cross bow they had pulled out the demons leg she said "Thanks Buffy, were did you find it?"

"It was in a demons leg thankfully Spike and Robin killed it but I was wondering how it got in the demons leg because you told us it jumped you and that you managed to just escape?"

"I guess I need to tell you what really happened" said Kennedy

"Well go on then?" said Buffy

"Ok then you're right I didn't just escape it was heading towards you, Willow and Robin were so I grabbed what ever I could find and managed to catch it quiet quickly and I pushed the cross bow in as far as I could to get it's attention it recognized that something was in it's leg and it limped away quickly just in case I had more for it, then I found a open closet and I found a 2x4 and used it to get my balance back and made my way to the canteen"

"Why didn't you tell us this from the start?"

"Because I wanted to go back tonight and finish the job I didn't want to admit that it nearly beat me"

"I understand Kennedy, but when you're injured you should just get away and survive, we could have dealt with it if we had to?"

"I know that it's just my pride wouldn't let me"

"Ok Kennedy let's make sure your fine tonight and tomorrow should be a little easier"

Now that was dealt with Buffy said goodnight and made her way to bed.

**Lies my parents told me part 1 Chapter 19**

A FEW DAYS LATER

Buffy was out on patrol with Robin and Spike they had just found three vampires and they started to fight Buffy and Spike both got in control of their vamps quickly but Robin was having difficulty with his and soon he was in real danger of losing the fight only quick actions from Spike after he staked his vamp, saved Robin as the vampire bent down to bite Robins neck he suddenly turned to dust as Spike stood behind the know dusted vampire and helped Robin stand up.

THE NEXT MORNING AT SUNNYDALE HIGH

Buffy carefully made her way towards her office the wreckage from the riot was still visible from the graffiti on the walls to the lighting fixtures that were hanging from the ceiling, Buffy walked in to the office and saw that Robin was waiting for her and he said "Things are nearly back to normal"

"Well for now I think you may have stooped it"

"Nah not that easy"

"You call that easy?"

"Any apocalypse I survive with out dieing, they are the easy ones"

Buffy had just finished her sentence when Giles came walking in and said

"Have you seen the new Library theirs not a book in site?"

"Giles it's called the future"

"Buffy how many times do I have to tell you knowledge comes from Books not everything can be found on that dread computer"

"Well unfortunately it'll have to do. Anyway how was your trip bring any new potentials back."

"Yes actually and something to possibly sort Spike out"

"How many new girls? And what about Spike?"

"Two one called Caridad and the other called August, as for the other thing it's to try and deactivate the trigger"

Robin just looked at them and wondered if they even remembered he was their at all but finally he said

"What trigger?"

"The trigger was put in by the First to try and control Spike it made him start to kill again" replied Buffy

"But you haven't killed him?"

"No because he had a Chip, from the military and a soul that he went to earn, to prove he could change so I owe him the chance to prove it"

"So what happened to the Chip?"

"It degraded and threatened to kill him. He couldn't control the pain sensors, so I took him back to the initiative and they removed it"

"So how dose this thing that Giles brought back work then?" Robin asked as he turned to look at the former watcher

"I don't know it should go in to his brain and root out the cause of the trigger then it's up to Spike to try and get over it, then he'll be free of the Firsts control," he turned to look at Buffy before adding "Like Angel managed to beat it, we just have to hope that Spike has enough willpower to get through this."

Buffy left to go back to her office and get ready for the first student coming to see her that day meanwhile Giles and Robin stayed in the office talking then Giles remembered something and said to Robin

"I've heard that name before Wood, you don't happen to come from New York do you?"

"Yeah I was born their"

"Dose the name Nikki Wood mean anything to you?"

"Yeah she was my mother, when she died her watcher Bernard Crawly raised me taught me to fight and once I heard they were rebuilding this place I new I wanted to be hear and help the Slayer maintain order."

"Dose Buffy know your mum was the slayer?"

"Yes, but she doesn't know who killed her, I only found out a week ago and I'm checking the info to see if it's legit"

"Who was it?"

"Spike, that leather jacket was hers"

Giles promised to keep Robins secret for now and when they finished talking Giles left heading back to the Summer's house.

THAT NIGHT AFTER BUFFY RETURNED FROM SCHOOL.

Giles, Willow, Anya, Xander, Dawn and Buffy were in the basement with Spike chained to the wall, Kennedy was with the potentials doing some training and putting the two new girls through their paces in the garden, when Spike saw the stone that was in the box he looked at Giles and said

"Where do you think your going to put that?"

"It will enter your brain via the optic nerve"

"Bolloks to that, whats it for anyway?"

"Hopefully it will find out what the first is using to trigger you"

"What do you mean hopefully?" asked Dawn

"Well the Prokaryote stone is just a catalyst it's up to Spike to make it work"

"Oh" said Dawn

"Ok Willow you ready to do the spell?"

"Yep just hope I can pronounce it right." She took a minuet then started the spell "K_un'ati belek sp'sion. Bok'vata im kele'beshus. Ek'vota. Mor'osh boot'ke" _

The stone appeared to melt a little and then as it was put next to Spikes face it started to crawl up his cheek and then up towards his eye and crawled up under his eye lid and he screamed out in pain, between the pain he turned to Giles and said

"How am I supposed to know if this thing does its jo-" Spike suddenly stops as he notices he's no longer in the basement and Giles and Buffy are know where to be scene.

LONDON 1880

William was alive and he was with his mother in their house she held a handkerchief over her mouth as she listened to him recite another poem about Cecily. When he was finished he looked at her and waited for her to tell him what she thought of it.

"Oh William that was good" she said

"Its only scribble really" he said feeling shy for some strange reason.

"Nonsense William it was good, but this Cecily who you write about would that be the Underwood's eldest daughter?"

"Oh no, I don't presume"

"But William she is so nice and you shouldn't be lonely you need a woman in your life"

"But I have a woman in my life"

"Who, you've never said anything" then she realised who he was talking about.

"Don't mistake me mother I hope to one day introduce you to a woman who I can care for but until that day I will look after you"

She looked at him and started to cough it overtook her body she brought the handkerchief to her lips and when she lifted it away to drink from the glass of water that William had offered her and when the handkerchief was lowered he could see a small amount of blood.

"Should I send a coach for the doctor?" he asked

"No I'll be ok" she replied then added "Come and sit next to me for a while"

He instantly sat next to her feet happy at the time they spent together then she started to sing a song

"_Early one morning just as the sun was rising, I hear a young maid sing in the valley below" _the sing reverberated through his mind.

SUNNYDALE SUMMERS HOUSE BASEMENT

Spike changed in front of everyone despite still being chained up his face shifted in to its vampire state and he trough the cot and hit Dawn who fell down holding her head. Willow was first to Dawn and checked to see if she was ok, Anya then helped Dawn upstairs and in to the kitchen to the first aid box. Meanwhile Spike had calmed down and the stone had came out.

"Did it work?" asked Spike

"I don't know"

Dawn had walked back down holding her head where the plaster was and Spike seeing this said "Dawn I'm sorry I didn't mean"

Dawn cut him off and said "It's ok Spike I know it wasn't you"

"What do you remember about a song?" asked Giles

"Oh yeah, the songs called 'Early One Morning' some old folk ditty"

"Why is it important to you?"

"No reason really it's what my mum used to sing to me when I couldn't sleep" he said not wanting to reveal to much about his child hood

"And what else?" asked Giles

"That's all, now that rocks out of my head can we please take these chains off"

UPSTAIRS

Kennedy and Rona had came inside to get some weapons for their training session when the phone rang Kennedy answered it and listened to the voice on the other end who was asking for Willow and Kennedy wanted to know who she should tell Willow was calling and the voice replied tell her it's Fred. Kennedy puts the receiver on the table and goes down to the basement and says

"Willow theirs someone on the phone for you called Fred"

"Ok babe I'll be right up" as soon as she said it she looked at Buffy who gave her a nod to say go were fine. She went up and picked up the receiver and said

"Hello"

"Hi" came the reply

"Fred whats wrong?"

"Uhm we could use your help if you could spare the time"

"Ok do I need to bring anything with me?"

"Just some stuff to perform a reensoulment spell"

"Ok I'll get their ASAP anything else?"

"No you might have something to bring back with you though"

"Ok see you later"

Willow put the phone down and turned to Kennedy and said "We're going on a little trip"

"Were to babe?"

"LA emergency call, I just need to tell Buffy"

Willow went down the stairs to the basement and pulled Buffy aside and said to her "I just got a call and I'll need to take off for a day maybe two, can I take Kennedy with me in case the first tries something?"

"Good idea Willow, anything I can do to help with the problem the call was about?"

"No we'll be fine, and you never know I might be able to find some new info out while I'm their"

"Ok Will, be careful"

Willow went back up the stairs and got Kennedy they packed a quick over night bag and got in Willows car and headed to LA

MEANWHILE IN THE BASEMENT

Buffy had gone over to Spike and undone the chains to release him Giles just looked at her but said nothing, Xander, Buffy, Dawn and Spike had gone up stairs to see the girls Dawn and Buffy went to the back garden and Dawn went and joined the potentials practicing their fighting moves With Vi and Kit taking the session. Rona and Molly were in a different corner of the garden doing some weapons training with the girls, Buffy came back in and noticed that Giles and Robin had stayed in the basement so she left them to their conversation not knowing they were talking about Spike. Robin said

"So the trigger is still active?"

"More than ever"

"So what do we do about him"

"Well I don't think Buffy will see sense about this so I guess we deal with it."

"Spike, yes but not this Spike, the crazy one he becomes with that song that's the one I want to kill everything points to him"

Buffy found Spike sitting on the sofa and she went and sat next to him, but as she sat down she saw Spikes face change.

IN SPIKES HEAD

Spike opened his eyes and he was back inside the house of his mother in the late 1880's he and Drusilla his new love, his sire were standing in front of the fire place

"Such a sweet house you have my Willy, it smells like daffodils"

"Don't get comfortable my love we won't be hear for long"

"Well then lets give it a proper good bye" she said as she sits down on the sofa

"You are a saucy one aren't you" he said as he grinned at her and sits down next to her and lifted her up on to his lap and he kisses her after he breaks the kiss he turns to her and says "Oh Dru this world won't know what's hit it"

"It's ready for you and me to paint the world red"

"We'll ravage this city first, then Europe will bow at are knees nothing will stop the three of us.

"Three?" asked Dru

"You, me and mother"

"You want to bring your mum?"

"Yeah, you'll like her"

"To eat you mean"

He started to laugh believing she was joking then before she could say anything a woman's voice called out "Hello, William is that you" his mother walked in she had gotten worse she couldn't walk with out a stick and it pained him to see her like this.

"Yes mother it's me" he said

"Where have you been I was worried"

"It's ok mother you needn't have worried, and you don't need to worry ever again about anything, I've changed"

"Who is this woman your with"

"I gave rebirth to your son"

"What are you talking about"

"It's true mother Drusilla has made me what I am, I'm no longer of this world but of the other, I'm a vampire"

"What are you talking about "

"Think of it no more sickness, no more dying, no more aging. Let me cure you" he leaned his head down towards her neck.

"What is going on William why are you acting so strange"

"It's alright mother it will only hurt for a minuet"

Then he sunk his teeth into her and drank her blood then he lifted his face up and picked up a knife and made a shallow cut on his wrist just so it stared to bleed and he lifted his wrist up to his mothers mouth and she drank then the next day she woke up she was a vampire she could feel the strength she had the pain was gone.

SUNNYDALE

It was night time and Robin had offered Spike a place to stay for the next day when the sun was up because Xander was making changes to the slayers training area in the basement including making the stake throwing test harder, Meanwhile Giles and Buffy were out on a patrol slash training exercise he had decided to try and convince Buffy that she needed to dust Spike because it wasn't safe having him around, and he was going to tell her that he had killed Ben, Glory's human to stop her from coming back and trying to kill Dawn but just as Giles was about to say all this, a vampire attacked them and Buffy started to fight it and when she knocked it down she pulled her stake out and was about to stake it when Giles told her not to Buffy responded by saying

"Huh, Giles it's what I do stake vampires"

"Yes I know but let me ask you a question, would you let this vampire live if it meant saving the world?"

"Sure it seams decent enough to me"

"Thanks" said the vampire

"But you didn't kill Ben to stop Glory returning and trying to open the portal again"

"Ben was human"

"Not all the time"

"Fine Giles can we talk about this later maybe after I'm not fighting for my life?"

"Am I really that good?" asked the vampire

"I'm not talking about you" and to emphasize the point Buffy delivered a perfect round house knocking the vampire down and was about to stake him when again Giles said

"Not yet"

"Come on Giles what if he gets lucky while you're distracting me from him"

"He won't Buffy"

"Well what else do you want me to do?"

"Firstly let's talk about why you could never stake Angel after he became Angelus and killed my Jenny"

"I don't know Giles something wouldn't let me"

"What about Spike I mean the amount of times you fought him before he got caught by the initiative you had plenty of chances to Stake a vampire whose on the top 5 list of most dangerous vampires by the watchers council"

"He kept vanishing when I would try to kill him or something distracted me"

"Well why haven't you staked him now"

"Because he has a soul he can control the voices when he needs to I've seen him fight them off, which proves to me he can change."

"Buffy you know how many slayers Spikes killed, do you think he would blink twice if the opportunity came to add you, Faith or even Kennedy to the list"

"Giles he can be a good man and, wait a minuet you're distracting me, what have you done Giles?"

"What you couldn't"

Buffy pulled the staked up and dusted the vampire and said to Giles "Go home and help the girls who still need a watcher the council hasn't changed one bit and you're leading it now"

With that said she headed off to Robins house.

MEANWHILE AT ROBIN'S HOUSE

Robin brought Spike in to a dark garage and once the door was shut Robin put the lights on and to Spikes horror everywhere was covered in Crosses.

"What is this?" asked Spike

"Oh yeah the crosses well you can never be to careful living on the hellmouth, just stay away from the wall and you'll be fine Spike"

"This is a torture room for a vampire"

"You know all about that don't you" Robin moved towards a laptop sitting on a table he pressed the button to select the song he wanted. He then looked through a draw and pulled out a pair of gloves and turned to Spike and said to him "I've been looking for you for a long time"

"Is that right well now I'm hear so what do you want"

"You kill my mother"

"I killed a lot of people's mothers"

"You'll remember mine because you took something from her"

"What did I take?"

"The Jacket"

"What that mean's your mother was a slayer"

"Yeah"

"Well that does make her special I've only killed two Slayers"

"So what you gunna kill me in revenge?"

"No this Spike isn't the one that killed my mother the old you did that"

Robin pressed the play button on the laptop and a song started to play it was the one that triggers the chip 'Early one morning' Spike changes to the other Spike

"Now theirs the Spike I want to kill" said Robin

LONDON LATE 1880'S

It was night in their London townhouse, Spike and Dru had left to hunt and now he had returned to see if she had transformed after all he had know idea how long it would take for her to change but when he looked on the sofa where her body had been laid it wasn't their her stick was still where he'd left it.

"Mother" he called

Then he heard her music box playing their song 'Early one morning' his mother walked in looking like they was no sign of her illness

"Hello William" she said

"Look at you, all better no signs of the illness"

"No none and I guess I have you to thank for that" she looked at him and added "How will I ever thank you"

"Seeing you back like this is enough, mother now what do you want to do we have the whole of London laid out on a plate"

"Well first we can eat someone then go to the theater"

"That sound perfect mother, we shall do what ever you pleasure"

"My pleasure is to take my leave of you"

William had a confused look on his face looking at his mother who now had an evil smirk on her face before she said "Do you really think I could listen to your terrible poetry for eternity"

PREASNT DAY SUNNYDALE

Spike fell to the ground as the memories were being beaten out of him by the principal then Spike connected with a shot of his own and Wood said

"That's right fight back you animal"

Then he floored the vampire again

LONDON LATE 1880'S

Williams mother smiled at him and said

"I hate to be cruel - no I used to hate to be cruel before this" she looked at him with a death stare before she added "Nothing less will pry your greedy fingers away from me will they"

"Please stop" he replied

"God how I prayed for you to find a woman to take you away from me, but you never showed the slightest bit interested, and you made me listen to that rubbish"

"Please mother stop being like this you were never like this"

"What ever I might have been that's not what I am now"

SUNNYDALE

"Come on Spike this is a little to easy" he said as he flung Spike into a wall and Spike could smell his flesh burning from the contact with the crosses, robin continued the beating to such an extent that soon blood was flowing out of Spikes mouth. With Robin saying

"Hurts don't it, is this what she felt when you beat the life out of her, when you toyed with her life just before you snapped her neck" Robin went over and pulled his mothers jacket of Spike and gently laid it over a chair, then he went over to the wall and pulled off a cross with a little bit of an effort.

LONDON LATE 1880'S

"You want to scamper of with your new little trollop do you honestly think that you can be with her and touch her without thinking of me" she looked at her walking stick with contempt then said "All you ever wanted was to get back inside me and now I supposes you did when you sank your teeth into me?"

"All I ever wanted was to make you better"

"Well don't you want to go the rest of the way in me"

"Please mother I love you but not that way"

"Come on do something to me"

"No" he pushed her away

"GET OUT" she shouted, then she grabbed her walking stick and swung it as him but of course he was able to avoid it and pulled the stick out of her hand and broke it in half he had kept hold of one piece with a sharp end on it. "There, there precious. 'It will only hurt for a minuet'" she mocked what he had earlier said to her.

"I'm sorry" he said.

SUNNYDALE

"What?" demanded Robin he couldn't quiet believe what the vampire had just said.

LONDON LATE1880'S

William pushed the piece of stick in his hand through his mother's heart and just as she dusted she looked like his mother again, kind, gentle and loving. Then she was gone for ever.

SUNNYDALE

I'm free Spike thought to himself as he felt the trigger lose it's hold on him. He then remembered that Robin was beating him up so he grabbed Woods arm and kicked him in the chest making him fall backwards.

"Sorry" Robin demanded "You think 'sorry' is gunna make everything right"

"I wasn't talking to you" Spike said

That enraged Wood who through a full on assault on Spike but Spike was able to deflect the shots then he delivered a round house kick of his own to and Wood hit the ground

"I don't care about your mum, she was a slayer I'm a vampire I was just defending myself"

"WHAT" he shouted

"She knew the deal when she got called"

"Well I didn't sign up for this"

"Well you see theirs the problem then you didn't sign up for it which somehow makes it my fault that she's dead"

After Robin threw some pathetic desperate punches none of which connected with the vampire he said "You took away my childhood when you took her away, she was everything to me, she was my world"

"And you weren't hers does that piss you off a little"

"SHUT UP" he shouted "You didn't know her"

"I know slayers, she wasn't the first I killed but she was the best fight I ever had"

"She loved me"

"I guess she probably did but not enough to quit and spend time with you"

Wood couldn't respond he was broken on the floor, Spike gave them a couple of minuets and then said to Robin "Let me tell you a little story, about a mother and son, see like you I loved my mother, so much that after I became a vampire I turned her into one so we could be together forever, She said some nasty things to me after that which have been weighing on me for quiet sometime. But you helped me relise I had a mother who loved me back when I sired her I let the demon in and it tore who she was apart which in turn tore into me"

Spike then stood up and walked over to the lap top before adding "But that was the demon in her that was talking, I realised that, my mother loved me with all of her heart" Spike then clicked on the mouse over the song '_Early one morning' _began to play and he listened calmly to it "That's a nice little song you have their thanks Doctor you've set me free"

Spike then stopped the tune and walked over to Robin and bent down to Robin and said "I've got my own free will now I'm not being controlled by the first anymore, I just wanted you to know that before I kill you so you and your mum can be together again"

His face morphed and he yanked his enemy to his feet and bit hard in to his neck.

The side door to Robins garage opened a Spike walked out and put his jacket on he had been savagely beaten by Wood

"Spike" Buffy cried, full of fear of what he might have done, he slowly opened the door wider and Wood lay their on the floor barely recognizable through the blood and the bruises all over his body

"I gave him a pass on the account that I killed his mother but if he does it again"

Buffy understood Spikes message and she new that he would keep his word. She watched him walk away then went in to see Wood she stopped as she saw that the walls were all covered in crosses then she moved to sit next to him and she said

"I lost my mother a few years ago"

"I'm sorry he said then adding "my mum got her self killed, got murdered what ever you want to call it with this calling"

"I know and right now none of it maters were preparing to fight the ultimate evil and you're looking for revenge on a man who doesn't exist anymore"

"He does still exist I saw it today"

"Spike is one of the strongest fighters we have and I need all of you working together if we're gunna get through this, You do know if you try anything funny again he'll kill you, more importantly I'll let him"

He tried to look at her and managed to say "The trigger is deactivated now"

"Good but I meant what I said I have a war to win and a world to save I don't have time for vendettas sure afterwards fight it out all you want but not right now, the mission is what matters" she got up and walked out heading for home.

SUMMERS HOUSE

Buffy came in the door checked on the people in the house making sure they were all asleep, then walking up stairs she checked on Dawn then just as she was about to check on Willow and Kennedy she remembered they weren't their so why could she hear noises coming from their room, She quietly opened the door and couldn't believe what she saw Kit and Vi were in their making out with each other she slowly shut the door smiling to herself and went to her room where Giles was waiting for her

"It was for your own good"

"Your plan failed Spikes still alive"

"Well that doesn't mean he changed"

"He has the triggers not active anymore"

"Is Robin?"

"He'll live, but if either of you try anything again you won't be so lucky"

She pushed him out the room, shut the door and went to bed.

**Lies my parents told me part 2 Chapter 20**

MEANWHILE IN LA

Willow and Kennedy walk through the doors of the Hyperion hotel in LA the base of Angel investigations, and Willow introduces Kennedy to everyone else and then Fred brings them up to speed on what they've been trying but they can't seem to locate Angel's soul, and that Faith was in a coma, Willow seemed concerned but she knew that Faith would most likely wake up, Then Fred tells her about Cordelia being in bed recovering from getting a cross bow bolt in the stomach by Angelus. Wesley suggested that Willow go and see Cordelia so Conner led the way up to Cordelia's bedroom and Willow went in to sit with her friend and they talked about each others problems For about an hour, while Lorn took Kennedy to sit beside Faith until Willow was ready to do the spell.

1 HOUR LATER

Kennedy and Fred were helping Willow get the stuff ready for the spell to re-ensoul Angel mean while Wesley and Lorn were filling up the tank on Gunn's huge flamethrower which he took down stair's to were Angelus was tied up in a cage, Lorn took Kennedy with him to keep an eye on Faith leaving Wesley and Conner to help Fred and Willow with the spell as she starts by trying to smash the glass bottle, she runs into a problem something is trying to block her magic to such an extent that it creates a big floating head to try and put everyone off except Willow doesn't by it, Conner goes upstairs to check on Cordelia and he distracts her from trying to stop Willow Smashing the glass as she looks away the glass breaks, quickly she hides it and as Conner barges through the door she hits him on the head with a flower vase, she apologizes for hitting him and tells him that the head nearly killed her, she managed to convince Conner that Angel needed to be taken out before something else came and tried to stop Willow or hunt Angel, Conner bought into this and Cordy convinced him it needed doing now so he headed down to the holding cage that Gunn was protecting and hit him knocking him out meanwhile upstairs Willow and Wesley prepare for the next part of the spell as Fred watches on not wanting to be a hindrance just watching so that if their is a next time she can do more to help. With in seconds Angels soul appeared in the orb of Thesala at that exact moment Faiths eyes opened she jumped from the bed followed by Kennedy and Lorn and found Faith was beating up Conner then Angel regained his soul and came to as well and manages to calm Conner down, when everyone was sure he was Angel and not faking it as before he was released and the first thing he did when he came upstairs was thank Willow for restoring his soul again

HALF AN HOUR LATER

Angel was slowly becoming his old self again but when he looked round the room at all the people who had helped his eyes suddenly stopped on Kennedy he said

"Wesley, the First is hear I can see Jenny Calendar" he was looking at Kennedy who had know idea what Angel was talking about she even said

"Who, I have know idea who you're talking about, my name is Kennedy?"

"Stop it go away, the First leave me alone" Angel said

"I'm not the First I'm helping fight it"

"Then why do you look like Jenny?"

"Who's Jenny?" asked Kennedy, "Willow"

"Jenny calendar was a teacher at the old Sunnydale high but Angelus killed her then when Angel returned from a hell dimension he could see dead people among them was Jenny who's spirit was being manifested by the first" said Willow who was now looking at Kennedy and noticing the similarities that Angel had seen added "You do look almost identical"

"I've never heard of her Willow"

"Kennedy I never did ask, I noticed you sign your name as Kenn.K what is your last name?" Willow had a bad feeling about the answer Kennedy was about to give

"It's Kalderash, why?"

'Damm' she said to her self before saying "That's what Jenny's real last name was, her real name was Janna Kalderash"

"So what relation does that make her to me?"

"Most likely she's your aunt"

"Did she have any powers, like magic or anything?"

"She had good magical knowledge, she was a techno pagan"

"Oh so does that mean that I can do any magic?"

"I don't know but when we met you thought magic was like a fairy tale, so if you could do magic you would have believed in it from the start, or maybe your mother turned her back on it and never taught you"

"Do you think that's why you're so calm around me because you can feel magic in me?"

"Possibly, but I enjoy your company anyway"

"Can we find out if I have any of her magic essence in me?"

"Yeah we'll see when we get back to Sunnydale"

Kennedy suddenly remembered what Willow had said about Angelus killing Jenny, Faith walked in at this moment and was just about to walk away when she saw the look on Kennedy face change and as she started walking towards Angel. Faith came over & stood in between the two of them so Kennedy didn't get any ideas but Kennedy just said

"You killed her, YOU KILLED HER"

"No Angelus did he couldn't let me back out otherwise he may never have got out again"

"I should dust you now simply for revenge"

"I don't disagree but that wasn't me it was him?"

"I know so let me tell you right know that if your evil alter ego ever resurfaces I will kill you understand no re-ensouling?"

"I understand and thank you Kennedy"

"Right, looks like I'm needed in Sunnydale so it's out of the pan and in to the fire" said Faith who had decided to change the subject because she could read the expression on Kennedy's face and she didn't like what it said.

"Yeah let's go before I do something I might regret" Kennedy says as she heads for the door.

Willow followed the two slayers out to the car and wonders if Faith has sensed the other slayer yet. If she has Faith hadn't said anything about it they got in the car and drove off they were just leaving LA when Faith asked

"Could we stop at the next restaurant I need something to eat? You know in a coma for two days I don't think I've eaten in nearly three days now"

"Fine Faith lets all have something to eat then we can keep moving for the rest of the day"

They pull up at a dinner and head inside to find a table, Willow and Kennedy sit next to each other and Faith sits opposite them and has an evil grin on her as Willow excuses herself to go and freshen up before they get back on the road. Meanwhile Faith and Kennedy talk and it soon becomes clear to Kennedy that Faith is gunna wind her up every chance she gets but when she starts talking about Kennedy's relationship with Willow as purely one sided so Kennedy doesn't have to spend all her time with the potentials. Thankfully for everyone in the dinner Willow came out of the toilet and saw Kennedy's face turn from friendly to pissed off and saw Kennedy jump up and start to turn her hand into a fist but quickly Willow grabs Kennedy round the waste from behind and whispered in her ear "Come on Kenn not hear"

"Why not you don't know what she?"

"Kennedy not hear please I don't want you two to fight," Willow was know magically pressing her arms into Kennedy having to magically restrain her girlfriend from doing something to Faith. Willow turned to Faith and said

"Can you give us a minuet please Faith"

"Sure I'll wait by the car"

"Don't worry Willow I ain't gunna fight her I'm gunna teach her some damn respect, though when I'm ready it'll surprise her" Kennedy smirked as she said it now they were alone. Which Willow was a little scared about but she forgot all about it when Kennedy turned towards her and kissed her, so she just said

"Kennedy I don't want you to get hurt so please don't do anything silly"

"Of course I won't, if it makes you feel better I'll wait until were back home before I do anything, to her besides I still don't know what"

"Ok Kennedy" the two Kissed and headed out to the car they got in and headed towards Sunnydale.

**Dirty girls Chapter 21**

A girl was running through a forest being chased by four bringers when she stumbles across a road then she sees a pick up truck heading towards her and thankfully the driver stopped and opened the passenger side door for her to get in she thanks him and they leave just as the bringers immerge from the trees, the girl looks at the driver of the truck and finally realised he was a preacher he turns round a looks out the back window of the truck and said

"Were you lot involved in something sinful?"

"What?" the girl asked

"Well just one girl and four guys in the woods"

"Excuse me Father but I don't think that's any business of yours"

"Please call me Caleb I never was nobody's father, and anyway I'm just trying to understand why you were running through the forest with them fellas in the robes chasing you like they had to catch you"

"I'm Shannon, and I was running away from them they killed my family I'm just trying to survive and get to Sunnydale I was told it was safe their"

"That's good I'm heading their as well, never been but I guess we can find it"

"I just need to get to Revello Drive, I'm expected their"

"Ok then Shannon, by the way do you want to tell me what was going on"

"Like I told you I was trying to survive after they killed my parents"

"Are you sure it's not because you're dirty"

"What"

"I know what you think crazy preacher going on about you being dirty"

"I'm not dirty"

"It's not your fault you were born that way"

Shannon dropped her hand to were the latch should be to open the door but it wasn't their, she had a nervous look down and the latch had been completely removed.

"Yeah you might not want to do that while we're on the move, you could break something, then off course theirs my boys back their they hate to miss their mark"

"Your b-boys" Shannon said nervously

"Well they ain't my blue eyed boys but yeah"

Shannon tried to push the door open and jump out but Caleb stopped her and said "If you jump now you never will make it to Sunnydale"

"What your gunna let me live?"

"Yeah cause I need you to deliver a message to her the original slayer none of the two accidental slayers"

"Ok, what the message?" She asked

Caleb leaned over a whispered the message into Shannon's ear, and once he finished he lent down and pushed the cigarette lighter in, once it popped out he lifted it up and held it to his ring so the design on the top of it would be hot enough for what he needed he turned to Shannon. And said "Well thank you Shannon this has been fun, now if I ain't mistaken theirs a car just behind that's going to the same place as you." As he finished saying that he pulled Shannon's neck down and push the hot design of the ring in to her skin effectively branding her. Shannon screamed with the pain and tried the door again this time Caleb reached over with his foot and kicked the door open and just as Shannon tried to jump out he stuck a knife in her and cut through her she had a horrible wound now. She wondered if Caleb had told her the message to trick her, make her think she was gunna live but now she'd decided to make sure she would live, deliver the message and gain vengeance for the killing of her family. Caleb finally let her go and she dropped in to the road and rolled out of the way while holding her side where the knife had slashed her open.

MEANWHILE IN WILLOWS CAR DRIVING BACK FROM L.A

There was silence in the car Kennedy and Faith hadn't spoken since the Dinner over an hour ago. Willow couldn't wait to get home and let them go at it even though she had no idea what had been said she knew it had upset Kennedy because Willow had had to hold Kennedy back from doing something to Faith in the dinner. As Willow had come out of the toilet she could sense the tension between them, but before they could start fighting they left and got back in the car and headed towards Sunnydale. After following a pick up truck for a couple of miles Willow and Kennedy looked in horror as a young girl was thrown out of the passenger door of the pick up truck in front, and only Willows fast reactions stopped them from running her over as her body rolled in to the road. Willow stopped the car and Kennedy was first out and quickly at the girls side she looked up at Willow and said "She needs to get to a hospital ASAP"

"OK we'll take her in the car" replied Willow

Faith looked out of the car window and said "Yeah, guess I'm back in Sunnydale"

After half an hour they arrived at the hospital and Willow and Kennedy quickly got the girl inside and a doctor came to see her Kennedy stayed with the girl as Willow went outside to lock the car and get Faith who said "I'll go and find B instead of going in their hospital's still give me bad memories you know the coma."

Willow understood and said "Buffy's probably with a group of potentials on patrol in a graveyard."

Faith took off and went to find Buffy.

20 MINUETS LATER IN A GRAVEYARD

As she walked through a graveyard she heard a female voice scream and took off towards it and she saw a girl being chased by a vampire she recognized. It was Spike so she intercepted him and started beating him up and finally Spike managed to fight her off as Buffy walked up with, Vi, Molly and Kit and went over to Faith and said "Spike's on my side"

"What are you protecting vampires now, does that mean I'm the good slayer?" asked Faith genuinely confused

"No on both count's Spike has a soul so he won't hurt anyone"

"So he's like Angel then"

"No" said Spike

"Oh and Faith just to let you know, that's a bad guy" said Buffy pointing towards the girl who had now changed in to a vampire and was attacking Faith, Who responded by kicking her to the ground and said to Buffy "You should make em wear little name tags" as she Grabbed a spare stake that Buffy kept tucked down the back of her trousers and dusted the Vampire, Faith got up and said "B, Willow and Kennedy are at the hospital with a girl"

"Yeah I know Willow rang me she thinks the girl might be a potential" said Buffy

"Well the girl looks like she's been gutted like a cat fish"

"Thanks for the grossness of that image, by the way when we get to the house we need to talk, about you and Kennedy"

"Why did red tell you about the disagreement we had"

"She told me that you two nearly came to blows and Kennedy had to be mystically restrained by Willow I've never seen her that pissed off at someone, so what the hell did you do to her"

"Nothing B, I didn't do anything to her it's what a said to her. I'll tell you later but if she can't take a joke she's no use in a fight."

"Faith your sense of humor is different to other peoples the only people who get your jokes are me, Will, Giles and Dawn."

"What about Xander?"

"He still ain't forgot when you nearly straggled him"

"What ever B it's getting late I'll sort it in the morning"

"Fine you're sparing with Kennedy tomorrow in front of the rest of the girls, also a different opponent for Kennedy to go against I know she's not sick of fighting me cuz she's worked out how I fight so we have decent contests but I'm gunna through her in against you & see how she does."

"Fine, I'll beat some sense into her?"

"You'll be lucky she's one of the most natural fighters I've seen"

"She might be but she ain't no slayer"

Buffy chuckled to herself after the last comment by Faith and said to herself just wait till the morning knowing that Faith hadn't sensed the other girl was a slayer, the two Slayers walked home in silence.

SUMMERS HOUSE

Buffy opened the door and the potentials went in then Spike. Xander came to the door and saw Faith then turned to Buffy and said

"Kennedy called from the hospital"

"I know, the girls a potential."

"Yeah and she's in a bad way"

"Xander could you do me a favor?"

"If it's anything to do with Faith then No, What is it?"

"Could you go to the hospital and relive Willow & Kennedy I need to talk to them, if you need back up take Molly or Rona with you?"

"Ok I'll take Molly, I think if she thinks she's being chosen for an important job it might help forget about Amanda they were close friends"

"OK, good luck"

Xander went to find Molly and together they headed off to the hospital. Buffy had gone down to the basement to talk to Spike leaving Faith standing in the hall way she looked round the rest of the down stairs and saw the amount of sleeping bags that were rolled up a corner of the front room then she went in to the kitchen and saw a group girls training in the back garden, she was surprised to see Dawn out their with them, and by how hot Dawn looked, she hadn't seen her in 4 years but Dawn had grown into a beautiful young woman she made herself move away from the window or else she'd have spent all day looking at Dawn. So she walked into the dinning room and saw Giles trying to find something on a laptop so she decided to ask

"You need some help Giles?"

"Um yes I can't seem to find the on switch?" Giles replied slightly embarrassed

"No problem Giles it's right their" and Faith touched the button and the screen lit up.

"Thanks Faith"

"You gunna be ok finding the info you want?"

"No I'll have to get Dawn to help me look for it"

"Do you want me to get her for you?"

"Yes please Faith"

Faith turned and walked back into the kitchen and out the back door, everyone stopped when they saw her and before she could say anything Vi and Kit turned to her and said "Who are you, and what do you want hear?"

Dawn came over to them and said

"This is Faith she a slayer just like Buffy, she is why Willow and Kennedy have been gone a few days"

"Oh" They both said realising they couldn't make out on Will & Kenn's bed anymore

"Dawn Giles wants you to help him with some research" Said Faith

"Ok, see you guys later" said Dawn as she and Faith walked in the house.

AT THE HOSPITAL

Xander and Molly had arrived to relive Kennedy and Willow and told them that Buffy wanted to speak to them when they got back, he also promised that either he or Molly would ring the second Shannon regained consciousness, Molly went to sit with the girl and Xander sat outside her room incase any bringers showed up and tried to finish the job.

10 MINUETS LATER

Xander was asleep he was dreaming,

_Not only had potential slayers over run Buffy's house but also his apartment and he was sitting on his bed talking to one of the girls whose name was Kelly and she said _

"_Xander how will I know when I'm ready to help fight this thing"_

"_Kelly you've got to trust that we know whats best for you in training and when it's time for you to fight"_

"_That's good to know Xander but I mean theirs so much I haven't done in my life I'm so young I don't want to die I'm scared" _

"_You won't die Kelly, and anyway I was younger than you were when I started this"_

"_Xander I've never had a boyfriend, I've never been with a man"_

"_Well Kelly I wouldn't be able to help you"_

_Just then another girl sat up who had been sleeping next to the bed her name was colleen and she looked at Xander and Kelly and said_

"_I'm scared two Xander"_

"_Oh Colleen hi"_

"_I ain't been with a man either"_

"_Really well girl's maybe we should talk about this when were not fighting for our lives"_

"_I ain't been with her in front of a man before" said Colleen looking at Kelly, and before Xander could answer her Kelly said._

"_I ain't been with her in front of a man neither" said Kelly_

"_Girls we can't everyone else will hear?"_

"_No they won't their busy"_

_As the two girls jumped on Xander the bedroom door swung open and revealed the other girls having a pillow fight._

"XANDER" called Molly, who was getting frustrated at not being able to wake him up, finally he woke up and looked at Molly and said

"What is she awake yet?"

"No, it's your turn to watch her, you've been asleep for 5 hours!"

"Oh, sorry Molly I didn't relise I was that tired"

"It's understandable Xander I ain't slept well since Amanda died, she was a good friend to me, you know?"

"Yeah we all miss her she would have made a decent slayer in the end"

"Thanks Xander I'm sure she'd have appreciated it"

"Ok try and get a little sleep and I'll wake you either in 5 hours or if she wakes up?"

"Fine see you later Xander" as Molly closed her eyes and tried to sleep. Strangely she had no problem getting to sleep after her talk with Xander.

SUMMERS HOUSE

Willow and Kennedy had arrived home and went to see Buffy, who let them know that Kennedy would be sparring with Faith in the morning and after that she had no time to deal with any issues between the two until after the hellmouth was closed, Kennedy agreed to this and listened as Willow told Buffy what had happened in LA at Angels hotel between him and Kennedy, Buffy looked at Kennedy and now she had been told about the connection she spotted the similarities between them as well.

"My god their spookily similar, Does Kennedy know any magic or stuff?"

"I don't know we're gunna find that out later."

"That might explain why you were drawn to absorbing power out of her"

"I never really thought of that Buffy but it would make sense I guess"

The two girls went up the stairs to their room and Willow found out a spell book that

would help in finding out if Kennedy had any magical powers away from the slayer powers of course.

20 MINUETS LATER

Willow and Kennedy came out of their room and made their way down stairs to find Buffy they had some interesting results from the spell that needed to be told to Buffy. They walked in to the kitchen and found Buffy, Dawn, Faith and Giles, sitting round the table,

"What happened with the test Willow?"

"Well we had some interesting results there is more than one witch in the house"

"So does that mean that Kennedy has magic powers to?"

"Yes but it's a bit more complicated than that, which I will explain in a few minuets but first like I said there is more than one witch in the house there is infact three"

"So who's the third?" asked Faith

"That's what surprised me until I worked it out it's Dawn"

"But how?" asked Dawn

"When you were created the monks that sent you hear, molded you from a ball of magical energy then made your physical form from Buffy. So you have a natural link to magic running through you and slayer essence from Buffy as well that's why so much power got drained from you when I accidentally sucked the life out of you but Kennedy's magic is dormant because she never got trained to use it by her mother."

"Ok" said Dawn then she added "What about Kennedy?"

"This is actually even harder to get your head round"

"Willow what is it?" asked Kennedy

"Well you know I said Jenny was your aunt, I was wrong"

"What do you mean?"

"Kennedy what happened to your real parents?"

"My dad said that my mum died when I was young and my dad well he died just after my watcher showed up, why do you ask?"

"Kenn, your mum did die but not when you were young, Jenny was your mum"

Kennedy was shocked

5 HOURS LATER AT THE HOSPITAL

Molly woke up and waited when Xander never showed she went to look for him and found him sitting next to Shannon and holding her hand and still no sign of life, Xander hadn't spotted Molly at the window and when she came in and touched his shoulder he jumped a little and then turned to look at who had scared him, when he noticed Molly he smiled at her and she smiled back and said

"Do you want anything from the drinks machine?"

"Yeah I'll have a tea please"

"Sugar, milk?"

"One sugar and milk"

"Ok, won't be long"

Molly turned and went out the room and found a vending machine that did hot drinks and she got Xander and herself a tea and went back and sat next to Xander while they waited to see if Shannon would come round.

THE NEXT DAY

Buffy and Faith were down in the basement preparing for the sparring session coming up and Faith finally told Buffy what she had said to Kennedy and after hearing it she understood why Willow had had to restrain Kennedy, Buffy didn't know what Kennedy would do but she'd come up with something in revenge. Meanwhile upstairs Willow and Kennedy were in their room and Willow had waited long enough and asked Kennedy "What did Faith say to you in the restaurant because the two of you haven't said a word to each other since"

"She said that the only reason I'm in the gang and not training with the potentials full time is because I'm fucking you and that it's only a matter of time until she takes you away from me because you could do better, so I've decided I don't care if the girls find out I'm a slayer and shun me Faith is gunna learn some damn respect, when I'm sparing with her in front of the other girls I'm gunna knock her on her arse and leave her laying their but I want you and Buffy their to see the look on her face."

"Kennedy, Faith didn't mean that, it just the way her sense of humor is"

"Well it's a strange sense of humor then?"

"Yeah but most of us have got used to it by know"

"How long did it take you to get used to her humor?"

"About 6 months, Xander still ain't forgive her though"

"Why what did she do to him?"

"She pretended to strangle him while they were making out"

"So is she even into girls?"

"I don't know"

"Well either way I'm gunna send her a message that you don't mess with me"

HALF AN HOUR LATER

The potentials were ready to watch Faith and Kennedy spar and Buffy and Willow were sitting at the front waiting for Kennedy to get her revenge on Faith as both girls entered the circle from separate directions and Buffy could see a cocky look on Faith's face obviously Faith still hadn't sensed that Kennedy was a slayer which made what was about to happen even funnier as they started Kennedy ducked under some attacks and made it look like she was out of her depth then as Faith got even more cocky and so sure that she would beat Kennedy with ease, Kennedy turned the wick up and floored Faith with one sweep of the legs and then to the stunned silence of the potentials and a shocked look on Faith's face Buffy and Willow burst out laughing and went over to stand beside Kennedy, Dawn who wasn't smiling helped Faith up and the look on Faith's face was priceless as she said

"What the Fuck is going on, there is no way a potential could beat me?"

"Your right a potential shouldn't be able to beat you"

"Well then how the fuck did you do that?"

"I'm a slayer Faith I have been for a long time, I'm the longest tenured slayer hear who hasn't died so deal with it"

"You can't be cause I ain't died yet"

"Girls time to go upstairs" said Buffy turning to the potentials and indicating upstairs after the girls had gone up Buffy turned to Faith and said "Its true Faith, Kennedy was called two weeks after graduation day"

"You never told me when I woke up three years ago"

"No I didn't, I thought it would be too much information for you at the time"

"How did it happen? I was in a coma"

"A Council operative pulled the plug on your life support machine and the only reason you didn't stay dead is because I caught him just after he pulled the plug so I plugged the machine back in and called a doctor by the time I got round to see him he'd disappeared thinking his job was done"

"Any other changes I should know about seeing as you're keeping secrets from me?"

"Only a few other things but nothing important"

"Ok, do you mind if I crash somewhere I need to gather my thoughts?"

"Sure but I don't know where we have a spare bed to be honest"

"You can rest in my room, it yah want" said Dawn

"Thanks Dawnie"

Faith and Dawn headed off upstairs and Dawn showed Faith to her room. By the time Dawn came back down Buffy, Willow, Giles and Kennedy were talking about the sleeping arrangements, and where their was some spare space when Willow thought of the answer. "I've got it, I know a few places where theirs some space"

"Let's hear it then Willow" said Buffy

"Well my folks have left Sunnydale and gave the house to me, we could house some their, then theirs Xander's apartment, Giles house if he hasn't sold it, and Faiths apartment."

"Willow have I ever told you you're a genius"

"Only when you want something"

"Well Giles have you still got your place?"

"Yes I have"

"And Xander will agree anyway"

"What about Faith though do you think she's ready to have a group at her place?"

"I don't know?"

"If she is I would like someone their to keep an eye on her"

"We'll ask he when she comes down later"

AT THE HOSPITAL

Both Xander and Molly jumped when Shannon grabbed Xander's hand, after they had calmed down Xander turned to Molly and said

"Call Buffy tell her Shannon's come round"

"Ok" Molly said as she left the room and went out the front of the hospital put her phone on and rang the house Dawn answered and listened as Molly told her Shannon was awake, Dawn promised to ring Buffy immediately and let her know.

10 MINUETS LATER

Willow and Buffy arrived at the hospital and told Xander and Molly they could go home and rest. Buffy then listened as Shannon told Buffy what had happened to her and about Caleb, and the message he wanted her to deliver to Buffy. Then Willow took a picture of the burn mark on Shannon's neck, she was going to use it to see if their was any reference to Caleb through the mark, Willow left to go and develop the picture while Buffy stayed with Shannon for a few hours and ended up talking about anything to take their minds of the fact they were in a hospital. When the doctor came to check Shannon he was relieved to see she was awake and talking, but he was still unsure why the girl had been cut open like she had, he had no influence to take maters further as all her records said that the blond lady with her was her legal guardian, Shannon's watcher had been a bit of a computer genius and knowing she would be sent to Sunnydale he had changed her guardianship over to Rupert Giles and Buffy Summers. Buffy promised Shannon that Caleb wouldn't get away with this and that he would answer not only for attacking her but everyone else he had helped to kill.

LATER THAT DAY

Vi & Kit had arrived to take over watching Shannon Buffy had decided to have someone watching her incase the bringers showed up but because all the Scoobies were busy they had been told to go and watch her, which made them feel proud and that they were strong enough together to take on anything the only message Buffy had left was that if a preacher matching the description of Caleb showed up to hide and ring her at once. Meanwhile in the basement Buffy was filling Faith and Xander in on the plan to move some potentials out and in to their places Willow and Kennedy could give refuge to 10 girls at Willows house, Giles said he could give room to 5 girls, Xander said he would take 7, and Faith would take 6 potentials but Dawn would move their as well Buffy had said for extra protection, but Faith new Buffy still didn't trust her to be left on her own with the girls but she was surprised that Buffy trusted Faith to look after Dawn. The girls would move in the morning because it would be to late now to move them around.

THE NEXT DAY

Kennedy and Willow were showing the girls around their new house until after the final fight, Xander took his seven girls including Karen, Colleen and Molly, Faith and Dawn had taken 6 girls including Rona, Caridad and August, Giles had taken his 5 including Chao Ann, and another girl who spoke French, Meanwhile at the Summers house Shannon had moved into Dawns room to finish her recovery, Vi and Kit had moved into Willow and Kennedy's room, and the two girls were happy that they had gotten to share the room and the bed.

LATER THAT DAY

Buffy had gone into work and as she came into the office she got called in by Robin who said to her

"Buffy your fired effective immediately"

"What"

"You heard me, Buffy theirs no point of you coming in for work a lot of the parents have pulled their children out and left Sunnydale"

"Couldn't I just come to work part time and make flyers?"

"And you're fired again, Buffy the gym is open to you to train the girls in, and the class rooms for anything you need them for. Unfortunately this school is closing until the Hellmouth calms down."

"Thanks Robin"

"Just don't forget about me when it comes time"

"I won't, I'll be by in a few days to pick up my stuff" Buffy then explained what they had done in order to help the girls settle in to Sunnydale and then she asked him if they could house some girls at his place if they found the front room at Buffy's over full again. He agreed and even insisted on coming over for some training sessions held by the slayers he said it would be a chance for him to see how training methods had changed since Bernard Crawly had trained after his mothers death at the hands of Spike.

MEANWHILE AT THE SUMMERS HOUSE

The girls who had moved in with various members of the Scoobie gang had started to make their way back for their usual training sessions in the back garden and in the basement, Xander and his girls were the last ones to reach the house once they got their Faith and Kennedy were ready to spar again this time though Faith was prepared for Kennedy being a slayer but she wasn't prepared for Kennedy to come at her full pace straight off the bat which caught Faith by surprise, Giles and Willow were watching wondering which of the two would get the upper hand now both girls new the sides were even. The Potentials had split in to four groups Vi & Kit were in charge of one group. Carlos and Dawn were in charge of group two and Rona and Molly group three. The fourth group were newbies and were in the garden watching Faith and Kennedy. Group one were on the hand eye test, group two were sparing and group three were training with weapons.

TWEENTY MINUETS LATER

Buffy had returned home from her job and saw Kennedy and Faith fighting in the back garden when she rounded the corner she spotted some potentials as well as the rest of the Scoobies were their as well they were sparing together in front of some of the weaker fighters so she just stood back and watched waiting to see who would actually win between the two of them.

MEANWHILE AT A VINYARD IN SUNNYDALE

Caleb was walking through what must have been a store room because the sides were staked high with wine barrels then he starts walking through them then he stops and picks up a little glass and turns towards a barrel opens the tape and realises some of the red wine that was in the barrel into his glass he takes a mouthful out of it and nods to himself then he starts talking saying

"Drink of this for it's my blood" he quotes from the story of the last supper then he continues "I loved the story of the last supper Christ's blood becoming rich red wine for his disciples to drink though I always did wonder what would happen if you were at the last supper and asked for white wine instead of red, never did bring it up guess that's why I never stayed to long in one parish looking for guidance from up high but that was the wrong place wasn't it instead of looking up I should have looking down that's where the real power is and you showed me the right place to go the right path to take" the First stepped out from behind a barrel looking like Buffy but Caleb didn't know it was her yet and the First said to him

"Do you think I'm a god?"

"Certainly not I'm beyond concepts like that"

"But you still were the outfit?" the First asked

"Man can't turn his back on where he came from, besides blacks sliming everyone knows that"

"What do you think about who I'm wearing?"

"Just another dirty girl to me and seeing as you only dress in the dead my guess she's already been paid her wage"

"Look harder?"

Caleb looked up and down the body then round at the back of her then looked into her eyes

"What do you see?" he First asked

"Strength and loneliness the kind that comes with real strength"

She pretended to get disappointed then added "Nothing about my pert and bouncy new hairdo?"

"You're her" he said slowly

"That's right the slayer"

"At long last I never thought I would see her until it was time?"

"Well you've done plenty of good work for me and got rid of a lot of dirty girls"

"Well not just girls their was the watchers council and organizing the Ray Charles Brigade, just a pity we failed with Faith in that prison in LA it took months to find her"

"You earned looking at her" the First said before it morphed in to Faith and continued it's conversation with Caleb "And what makes sure that we failed?"

"That's her as well ain't it?"

"Yeah she had died before the Prison anyway we just wanted to kill her so we screw with the slayer's head some more after Chloe"

"Does that mean the Hellmouth is unprotected?"

"No there is a third slayer active, but Caleb what makes you so sure that the slayers will show?"

"Curiosity, I say I have something they will come to try and find it and they will fail"

As the First morphed back in to Buffy it said "Well we'll soon find out"

"That we will, Amen" said Caleb as he finished the glass of wine he'd been drinking

MEANWHILE AT THE SUMMERS HOUSE

Faith and Kennedy had been sparing for nearly an hour and Buffy was starting to worry it was degrading into a full on fight between the two with Kennedy still not fully forgiven Faith for what she had said when Kennedy and Willow had brought her back from LA so Buffy decided to try and end the session before one of them was seriously hurt but before she could Kennedy hit the killer blow and knocked Faith down, but Faith could still see fire in Kennedy eyes and as she got up of the floor she said

"Yo K are you ok?"

"What" asked Kennedy as she zoned back in

""I said are you ok you zoned out in the middle of are sparring session?"

"Yeah I'm ok" she said "I'm a lot calmer now than I was then"

"What were you focusing on, that was some classic rage you had going on?"

"I was thinking of the monster who killed my mother Jenny Calendar"

"K you need to drop it Angelus won't come back anymore"

"I hope your right F" said Kennedy slightly mocking Faith as she walked back in to the house.

Faith turned to walk away and noticed Buffy and said to her

"Hi B shouldn't you be at school?"

"Nah schools closing so Robin decided my time would be better spent helping you and Kennedy train the girls, plus I need to find out where this vineyard is so we can take the fight to Caleb instead of living in fear of him"

"Suits me fine B, and K will say the same I think we need to focus on a enemy instead of letting me take her on she is still a little freaked after finding out about her mom getting killed by Angelus. And with how close she came to staking him when we thought Jenny was only her aunt for Angels sake I hope he doesn't turn up hear to help"

"I know what you mean Willow filled me in on what happened in LA after she told me about the almost explosive coming together you and Kennedy had"

Faith felling the need to change the subject back to the start of this chat with Buffy said

"So B how do we find this vineyard, I mean the bringers ain't likely to lead us there are they?"

"Maybe ask Willow, Dawn or Kennedy to do a locater spell?"

"You really want to trust the newbie witches to do this I vote for Red?"

"Good point we'll go out tonight and do a quick patrol and then if theirs no joy we will ask Willow tomorrow"

"What about K is she coming with us tonight?"

"No her & Spike can patrol one side of town we'll take the other, leaving Kit and Vi to train the girls before we decide whose coming with us into the lions den?"

"Good thinking B but do you really think that a bunch of potentials can actually do anything to Caleb after what he did to Shannon, even I'm not that excited to go in their but it's necessary"

"I know Faith and if I didn't think this was the right thing to do I wouldn't suggest it so whose coming with then?"

"Well aside from us, Kennedy, Xander, Carlos, Spike and maybe 10 potentials, keep the size small so he doesn't realize whats about to happen"

Then just as Faith was about to say something she stopped and pointed as just a head of them a bringer was walking through the town they followed him through a wood and found themselves at the vineyard so they memorized the route and headed home on the way Buffy rang Kennedy and told her and Spike to get home it's time to see Caleb, Then she rang Dawn and asked her to give the phone top Xander and she explained to him what was happening and who was coming.

SUMMERS HOUSE

As Buffy and Faith walked in Xander was handing out weapons to the girls who would be going with them Rona seamed less than impressed at this idea and voiced her opinion about it every chance she had and Giles surprisingly agreed with her he said to Buffy

"You do know this is likely to be a trap, you don't even know if he has anything of yours?"

"Giles this man is a threat and he needs stopping?"

"I don't disagree but what if this is what he wants? Faith you can't want to go their?"

"You Know what G I came hear to fight evil and Caleb is part of that so I will help take him down, it needs doing"

"Kennedy you don't want to go?" Giles was desperate to get one of the slayers on his side but again he failed as Kennedy replied

"The Bastard ordered the bringers to kill my watcher and me but you saved me so I owe him some pay back, he's going down"

"Giles seeing as your not loving this plan then why don't you stay hear and help Vi and Kit train the girls were living hear?" said Buffy

"Ok but I want you to know I think that going in there is a bad idea"

"Fine but were still going"

Before they went Buffy had decided to get something she had almost forgot she had she turned to Faith and said "Faith I have something for you and tonight seems like the best time to give it to you, I almost forgot I still had it"

Buffy went up to her room and pulled out the little box she was looking for and headed back down stairs then gave the box to Faith. Faith opened the box and what she saw in their surprised her she turned to Buffy and said "You just keep wanting to give this thing back to me huh?"

"Well I thought against Caleb you might need something familiar"

Faith's face smiled as she looked at her knife the same one that Buffy had tried to kill her with the one the mayor had given her as a present she turned to Buffy and said

"Thanks B"

Buffy led the group out and towards the Vineyard when they got their Faith, Xander & Carlos stayed outside with half of the potentials who came with them meanwhile Buffy, Spike, Kennedy, Rona and Molly made their way down stairs into the vineyard and as they got to the bottom they were attacked by bringers it didn't take long as Kennedy and the few potentials got the upper hand on the bringers then Caleb showed up and Buffy went to him and said "I heard you have something of mine so where's it at"

"I do have something of yours now" Caleb said as he gestured to the room and slapped Buffy back and she hit her back on a stack of wine barrels then Kennedy stood in front of him and she actually made contact a few times before he sent her through the air and into a barrel which shattered covering her in red wine then it was Spikes turn and while he was distracting Caleb the reinforcement arrived from out side Caleb knocked Spike out the way, and Faith came in and ended up getting through at the same wine barrels as Buffy. Carlos was attacked by several bringers. Caleb moved towards the potentials that had just finished killing the bringers he back handed one who went flying through the air and landed hard on the floor then Molly stood up to him and ended up getting her arm broken then he grabbed another one by the neck and snapped it with ease then another girl throw herself at Caleb and he took the sword off her and buried it deep in her stomach then Rona forgetting the fear she had about him she swung her dagger at him and he grabbed her arm broke it and rammed it into her stomach. As he grabbed Molly off the floor and picked her up by her throat and he was about to snap it when an arrow went through his hand, He looked over and saw Xander standing their with a crossbow in his hands and as Caleb moved towards Xander Kennedy was just getting her senses back and managed to get Molly up and told her to get outside and grab any live potentials she could find and get Carlos to help as well. She turned to look at Caleb and he was talking to Xander

"You're the fella who sees everything ain't ya?, lets see if we can't change that" and before Kennedy could reach Caleb he dug his thumb into Xander' eye Kennedy reached them just before he was about to stick his thumb in Xander's other eye. Kennedy knocked Xander out of Caleb's grip and Spike managed to catch him and got him upstairs to were the injured potentials were waiting Then Faith came out with Buffy in her arms barley conscious then Kennedy came running out with a pair of bringers daggers in her hand's and they were covered in blood Faith looked at them and said

"Yo K who's blood is that?"

"Caleb unfortunately he'll live"

"What did you do to him?"

"Sliced him open, then just as I went for the killer blow he, I don't know how to describe it, he healed him self the stab wound was gone"

"Ok, well now were out of their can you take the walking wounded home, me and Spike will take B and the seriously hurt to the hospital.

SUMMERS HOUSE

Kennedy walked in with a handful of the girls who had gone with them, Willow and Dawn were the first their and both asking different questions at the same time finally Kennedy got the to talk one at a time and Dawn was first she asked

"Kennedy where's Buffy?"

"She's at the hospital Faith Carried her and Spike took Xander and the more seriously hurt girls, including Molly"

"Oh God what's happened to Xander?" asked Willow

"Caleb put his thumb in Xander's eye and almost did the other eye"

"Willow can I get a lift to the hospital so I can see if Buffy's ok?" asked Dawn

"Sure I'm gunna go see Xander anyway, he's my best friend"

"I know Willow and I wouldn't stop you from going, I'll keep an eye on the girls hear, and later I might crash in are old room upstairs"

"Ok Kennedy but try not to fall asleep you might have a concussion"

"I know Will give Xander my best will ya?"

"Course I will Kenn"

"Thanks" and Kennedy kissed Willow goodbye and they went off to the hospital leaving Kennedy to check on the girls after she had checked down stairs she went upstairs to check on the girls up their she went in Dawns room and saw Shannon sleeping in Dawns bed and a few potentials in sleeping bags on the floor, once she saw everyone in their she made her way to her and Willows old room and thought about laying on the bed but as she opened the door she spotted Vi and Kit laying together in the bed, and a few sleeping bags on the floor. So she shut the door and went to Buffy's room and thankfully that was empty so she went in shut the door and sat on the bed thinking about what had happened at the vineyard, and she wondered what Buffy would do when she came back from the hospital.

AT THE HOSPITAL

Dawn and Willow had arrived and Willow went to sit beside Xander and Dawn went to find Buffy, she found Faith standing outside Buffy's room and asked her

"Faith what's wrong with Buffy?"

"I don't know the doctors haven't let me in since we got here"

"I'll see if I can get in with her being my sister?"

"Ok D, I'll wait here for you"

Dawn went to the reception and asked what was wrong with her sister and the answer really freaked her out. She slowly made here way back to Faith who saw the look on Dawns face and asked "D whats wrong?"

"They said Buffy's in a coma"

Faith hugged Dawn and said to her

"Let's go and see Willow and Xander?"

"Ok Faith thanks for being hear"

"Hay D, what are friends for"

The two made their way past a room full of potentials they stopped in and the only one awake was Molly she was in to much pain to sleep her arm was really hurting, the doctors had put it in a cast but it still hurt to much. She smiled weakly as Dawn and Faith walked through and the went to Xander's room Willow could see the look in Dawn's eye's and she had to ask

"Dawn what's wrong is it Buffy?"

"Yeah it is, Willow she's in a coma" Dawn started crying and Faith turned Dawn towards her and hugged her as Dawn cried.

"Is their anything I can do?" asked Willow

"No theirs nothing we can do until she wakes up"

"Do you want me to ring Kennedy and get her to Tell Giles, Wood, Spike and the rest of the potentials?"

"Ring Kennedy and get her to tell Giles, Robin and Spike but know one else needs to know"

"Before we do that can I try something?" asked Faith

"What is it Faith?"

"Do you remember when I was in that coma around graduation day?"

"Yeah"

"Well when Buffy was brought in we shared a vision, so I wondered if I fall asleep next to her can I get I her head and help her come out of it?"

"It's worth a try, we're still gunna need her when the first attacks"

"Ok Faith lets get back to her room and see if we can get in"

Faith and Dawn walked back to Buffy's room and were aloud in to sit next to her Faith sat next to the bed and closed her eyes and within 10 minuets she had fell asleep after another 10 minuets she had connected to Buffy and she said

"Yo B what's Up?"

"What are you doing hear Faith?"

"Trying to find out whats wrong with you for D, she's worried?"

"Faith it's my fault Rona's and the other potentials died they weren't ready for that but I marched them in their for him, just like he wanted"

"Look B it was a mistake we all know they need testing in real situations maybe next time though we take them patrolling let them dust a few vamps maybe a minor demon or two?"

"You know, your right Faith the girls could do with some real world training, but I don't know if they'll listen to me anymore?"

"Well theirs only one way to find out B, and it's not hiding in hear, you need to face them"

"In the morning Faith I think I need some time in this coma to have a good sleep, thanks for your help Faith and could I ask you to do something for me when you wake up"

"Of course B what ever you want"

"Good could you give Dawn a kiss for me, and Faith I'll be watching you"

"Ok B see you in the morning"

With that Faith woke up and found Dawn was asleep in a chair next to Faith, Faith's movement woke her up and she looked at Faith expectantly Faith remembering her promise to Buffy kissed Dawn on the lips but Faith always the tease never told her it was from Buffy she preferred. Dawn thinking it was from her because she was now ready to admit to herself that she wanted Dawn but she wasn't ready to let Dawn know just yet.

THEN NEXT MORNING

Buffy woke up and smiled at Faith and Dawn who were asleep in the chairs beside her bed she made her way out of the bed and along to Xander's room and as she walked through the ward full of potentials towards Xander's room she felt the eyes of a few of the girls looking at her. She turned to look at the girls and saw Molly staring at her with her arm in plaster and a few other girls looked at her as well Molly finally got the confidence to say what she wanted to Buffy

"Buffy are you Ok?" she asked, she had heard Dawn and Faith talking to Willow and Xander last night. Molly didn't want to push and about the coma so Buffy had sworn her to secrecy she was under strict orders to not tell anyone else.

"Uhm Yeah I'm doing better thanks for asking Molly, how's your arm?"

"Broken but at least I'm alive"

"Yeah well done for getting out alive, uhm I'm going to see Xander and Willow for a bit find out how he's doing"

"Ok Buffy"

Buffy walked in to Xander's room and saw Willow sitting beside him.

"How is he Will?"

"He's lost an eye Buffy" she started crying and couldn't control what she was said next "How do you think he's doing, god what a stupid question"

Buffy a little hurt by this walked slowly away and went back to her own room and waited for Faith and Dawn to wake up.

IN THE VINEYARD

Caleb was talking to the first who was looking like Buffy

"It's a simple story stop me if you've heard it before, their once was a slayer, and she had to many potentials, she didn't know what to do" before he could continue the First interrupted him

"Be serious Caleb I'm not in the mood for jokes"

"Ok" he said and started again "Their was once a girl and she was foul and dirty, it wasn't here fault she was born that way just like all humans. She could not see what was to come the darkness taking control the known world humanities time was coming to an end and the old ones would return to rule the world, under the control of their creator, you" he indicated to the first before continuing "The girl was the last of her kind, the last slayer and all the evil tortured her and made her live in hell but didn't kill her because her death could call another and they didn't want that as they had her were they wanted her."

"Is that it Caleb" asked the first

"Yes I told you it happy ending"

**Empty places Chapter 22**

THE SUMMERS HOUSE 9:30PM

It had been 3 days since the vineyard incident and the girls who had survived still couldn't look at Buffy and out side of the main group and Molly, none had been told that Buffy had ended up in a coma during the attack. Buffy ended up walking out the house to avoid any confrontation with the potentials and headed off to do a patrol of the town leaving Faith and Kennedy to take the girls out on a proper patrol were they were put through their paces in a real life environment, both slayer's took a group of around 10 girls, Kennedy had the more experienced group including Vi and Kit, while Faiths group included August and Caridad and left the others training with Spike, Dawn and Carlos. Faiths group went through half the town and found a few vampires in the grave yards and they ended up at Willies demon bar Faith had decided to do a little show and tell about some of the demons in their. But when she got their it was empty so the girls sat down while Faith talked to the bar tender. Meanwhile Kennedy's group found a few vamps in the warehouse district then made their way past the Bronze and found a weakish demon who was trying to intimidate a young guy in to killing him self for the demon to eat his remains. Kennedy stepped aside and watched as Vi and Kit took the demon down and quickly looked to Kennedy for the ok to kill it when they got the nod both girls pulled out axes and beheaded it. The rest of their patrol was fairly quiet and when they regrouped at command central Faith and Kennedy said to Willow and Dawn that they were worried because neither group had scene Buffy and the whole idea of the split patrol had been to check for Buffy and see if she was ok.

MEANWHILE IN MAIN STREET SUNNYDALE

Buffy was walking through and line of cars all trying to get out of Sunnydale when she spotted a car that she recognized it was a Red VW Beetle, that belonged to Clem the demon with loose skin. Buffy went over towards it and knocked on the window and the window rolled down and their was Clem sitting behind the wheel. Buffy knowing were he was going and he being ashamed at getting caught leaving both bumbled through a conversation. Buffy said

"Hey Clem just taking the car out for a spin huh?"

"Yeah you know making sure it still runs"

"Good you might need it to get the hell out of here"

"Yeah, hay why don't you come with me?"

"Can't have to try and stop it plus I can't leave Dawn here on her own" by know they had both just started talking & obvious no hiding that Clem was leaving town

"You know Buffy I could swing past your house and we could pick up Dawn as well?"

"Nice try Clem but you should go at least then someone will get out of this town alive that I like"

"Yeah but you know when you defeat it I'll come back and we can all go party?"

"Yay something to look forward to know we will win, Uh Clem which direction are you heading in?"

"Uh LA first, stay their for a few months then move back to New York were the rest of my family are, why?"

"I was just wondering if you could pass a message on to a friend in LA for me?"

"Sure where is he?"

"The Hyperion hotel, Angel lives their"

"Sure what the message?"

"Well could you let him know what were doing and that I will always care about him?"

"Sure I can"

"Thanks Clem"

AT SUNNYDALE HOSPITAL

Buffy was sitting next to Willow at Xander's bed when Giles walked in and Buffy asked him and Willow if they could play a mind trick on the cops and see if they had any crimes that might point to Caleb, They both left and Buffy sat beside Xander who was asleep then she saw Molly sit up and get out of her bed and came to sit next to her and Xander. They stayed their in silence for a few hours just watching Xander sleep and Buffy looked at Molly and saw that she was hurting from more than the broken arm, Buffy was almost certain the Molly had a crush on Xander but she decided against bringing it up and just smiled at Molly who would be getting realised later today.

AT SUNNYDALE POLICE STATION

Willow and Giles were talking to a policeman who had gone and gotten them the files they had asked for about any crimes at monasteries or religious sites in California in the last 10 years, but hen just as they were finishing their conversation a man was dragged by and Willow lost her concentration as she watched the man getting dragged in to the police stations shouting

"FROM BENETH YOU" over and over again until he was out of site.

"Damm" said the policeman "Another mad man"

"He doesn't seem that mad?"

"Who are you?" asked the cop

"I'm with the inspector" said Willow as she managed to regain her mind control on the officer

"Right your with the inspector, well like I said that's all we can find on your queries but remember to lets us know if you need so help with your guy cause were just itching to give out some justice"

"Right well thank you we'd better catch are plane back to Interpol"

The cop watched them walk off and then just before he turned to goo back into the station two other officers arrived and asked him

"You got one of these yet?"

"No, what is it"

"Escaped convict they think she might come back here seeing as she used to live here?"

"Wow better keep an eye out for her then"

Giles and Willow walked far enough to be out of hearing range of the cops before he turned to Willow and said

"Willow that was impressive?"

"Yeah but I almost lost my control"

"Well that's understandable with you never having done that before Willow"

"I know and next time I'll be better at it, but right now I just want to get back to Xander, Kennedy understands I talked to her about me and Xander and she was happy for me to stay with him as long as he's at the hospital"

"Well you and Kennedy have spent a lot of time together, even before you came back to Sunnydale"

"I know Giles but I'm still annoyed that I couldn't sense that she was a witch, when we first met"

"I know Willow but now because I know about her family, this is hard to admit sometimes I can't look at her because I see Jenny"

Willow hugged Giles and gave him half the document that they had got and the went the separate ways Willow towards the hospital and Giles towards the Summers house.

SUNYDALE HOSPITAL XANDERS ROOM

Buffy and Molly were asleep as Willow entered the room and gently she woke Molly and Buffy up. Molly went back to her bed and packed her stuff up Buffy was going to give her a lift home and take the rest of the info with her, Willow asked Buffy

"How's Xander been?"

"He's been asleep since I you left"

"Do you know if he's being released today?"

"No, I'll go and find a doctor and see if we can find out?"

Thanks Buffy, I'll be waiting here"

A couple of minuets after Buffy left the room Xander woke up said

"Has Buffy left yet?"

"She's gone to see when the doctors are going to release you?, Why?"

"I don't think I can face looking at her yet"

"Don't be so stupid Xander, Buffy wouldn't have put you in danger on purpose"

"I know Willow. Willow can you promise me something before Buffy gets back?"

"Ok Xander we're friends so yes I promise"

"Ok Will I don't want you, Kennedy or Dawn to magically return my eye"

"I promise Xander

Just then Buffy walked in with Molly just behind her, Molly saw Xander was awake and went to hug him. Willow turned to Buffy and said

"What did the doctors say about Xander when can he come home?"

"The doctor said they were just waiting for the results from your blood test and then they will get your med's sorted so you could be home tomorrow"

Buffy walked in and picked up the files that Willow had brought with her from the police station.

"Thanks again for this Will I'm sure we will find something useful in them"

"That's alright Buffy we need somewhere to start so this might as well be it"

"See you tomorrow hopefully Xander" said Buffy as she walked towards the door and waited for Molly to say good bye to Xander, Molly hugged him and said

"See you tomorrow Xander" with that done Molly and Buffy headed towards the car park were Buffy's SUV was parked.

MEANWHILE SUMMERS HOUSE BASEMENT

Anya and Andrew were doing a presentation for the potentials and Kennedy seeing as she had nothing better to do she went down to see what it was all about but she could tell half the girls didn't want to listen either. Then Anya stuck her foot in it by saying that Turok Hans could be staked but they had strong bodies but it was ok seeing as they all had super strength. Vi and Kit were there to correct her Vi firstly by saying

"Anya remember only potential here?"

"Yeah Kennedy's the only one of us down hear that could use that info" added Kit

All the other girls remained silent they had learnt that Vi and Kit were not to be taken lightly when they made a point mostly the hard way. Which ended up with them getting a beating in a training session. With all that had been going on recently Vi and Kit had spent more time than anyone else training the girls, with Dawn and Carlos next.

Then Anya forgetting were she was said "Look I'd rather be beside my injured ex-boyfriend than down hear with you girls but we need time deal with are problems, I wish we could go back to just making love to each other" Anya zoned out and all the girls had a horrified look on their faces. Kennedy had had enough and went up stairs and found Faith in the kitchen eating a bag of potato chips

"Got enough to share?"

"I'll trade you for a packet of cigarettes and a bar of soap?" Faith replied looking round and smirking at Kennedy. They had called a truce but still weren't friends, Faith had learnt to respect Kennedy's ability when the spared and Kennedy had finally got the hang of Faith's sense of humor. Just before the got a chance to finish the chat they were having Vi and Kit came up from the basement and Vi said

"You don't think she'll test us on the info do you?"

"I hope I don't have to revise about her love life?" added Kit

"Hay girls" Faith smirked "You no what works really well to shut her up?"

"No what Faith" they both asked Kennedy could see the smirk all ready forming on Faith's face

"When I tell her I had him first, she shuts up and leaves out the room"

"Thanks Faith we'll use that on her next time"

THE FRONT DOOR OPENS

Buffy and Molly walk in through the front door and come in to the dinning room and called out "Anyone here?"

Faith, Kennedy, Vi and Kit walk through from the Kitchen to see what Buffy wanted, Buffy was surprised to see Faith and Kennedy acting like best mates all of a sudden so she said

"What happened between the two of you?"

"Well B we decided that us being childish, harboring grudges in front of the girls wasn't a way to show a united front after the vineyard"

"Ok I'm glad the two of you are on the same page, anyway got some info might be useful in finding some stuff about Caleb" said Buffy

"Like what how he's able to render 3 slayer's immobile with one hit each" said Kennedy not really thinking what she was saying, then noticing the look on both Buffy's and Faith's face she said "Sorry I wasn't thinking what I was saying"

"Don't worry about it Kennedy"

Just then Dawn came in the room and said

"Buffy how was Xander, do you know when he's coming home?"

Before Buffy could answer Molly walked in and sat at the table as Faith handed out bits of info from the pack round to the girls.

"I think he might be home tomorrow"

"Look I'm gunna go to the school and pick up the last of my stuff, so I'll see you later"

Just as Buffy walked out the door Giles came in to help with the research on Caleb

SUNNYDALE HIGH

Buffy parked her SUV in the parking lot and took a couple of boxes out of the back of it locked the car up and went to the door unlocked it and went in to her office she sat at her desk and opened the bottom draw and started to pack her stuff in the boxes then as one draw was finished she moved on to the next she had filled up both boxes and was just about to take them out to her SUV when she heard a mans voice that she recognized standing in front of her was Caleb

"This is a public school ain't it, empty though, well guess that's what happens when you try so hard to keep god out he decides to leave you to the devil" Buffy having heard enough of Caleb's voice stealthily tried to pick up the heaviest thing she had on her desk but he caught her "I wouldn't do that if I were you fighting me didn't end well first time now did it?"

"Well let's see if I can even the score then?"

"Now, now remember what happened to Xander? How is he by the way?" then he started wiggling his thumb at Buffy then said "Let him know that I'm willing if he wants the other one out I'm ready to oblige?"

"If you go near him again I will kill you?"

Caleb suddenly and aggressively knocked Buffy's desk over on it's side and took a step closer to her and said "Now then be careful girl you don't want to piss me off"

Buffy ignoring the threat from Caleb aimed a kick at his ankles, but he quickly side stepped the attack and grabbed hold of her lifting her off the floor to look in to his eyes.

"I'm going to enjoy taming you" he said, then he tossed her through the window in her office and she hit the wall on the far side of the hallway head first and she was unconscious again, then Caleb left happy with his work.

SUMMERS HOUSE

Giles and Dawn were sitting round the kitchen table looking through some of the files they had when Dawn stopped and reading and put the bit of paper down she was looking at Giles seeing this asked her

"What is it Dawn?"

"I don't know most of these seem exactly the same you know graffiti, breaking and entering, petty thievery, but this one seems different"

"How do you mean different?"

"Well it's a mission up in Gilroy, locals started to get suspicious when the none of the priests had been seen for days and when the police went to investigate they found the place abandoned"

Before Dawn could say anything else Andrew interrupted them and said

"Mr. Giles, Faith stole the last meatball and mozzarella flavored hot pocket despite the fact I had reserved it?" to make his point he opened the fridge door and took out the now empty box and continues to try a make his point heard "She put the box back in empty and the label I put on it is still their see?"

"Shut up Andrew" Giles says as he looks at a picture that Dawn had handed to him "Oh" he said then walked in to the front room.

"Oh as in good?" asked Dawn hopefully

"I'm not sure, hear take a look at this?"

"What am I looking for?"

"The knot hole on the back wall"

Dawn looked through the magnifying glass that Giles handed to her and said "That's not a knot hole"

Giles turned to see who was in the room with them, and he saw some of the potentials sitting on the sofa, the only one he could remember the name of was Molly so he said

"Molly could you go down to the basement and get Spike for me?"

"No problem"

A few minuets later Molly and Spike came in the room he saw Giles and said

"Rupert what do you want?"

"I have a mission for you?"

"Is this a mission that you want me to return from?"

"It's genuine I promise look at this"

Spike took the picture and looked at it and finally said "Looks like our boy's been hear, so whats the mission then Rupert?"

"I want you to go and see what Caleb did their and I'm sending you because I don't know if he left any back up so I need someone who can take care of themselves just to be on the safe side"

"Ok I'll head out soon as the sun goes down"

At that moment Faith walked in finishing off the hot pocket she'd taken from the fridge, Andrew looked at her with utter contempt and said "When are we gunna get to the food stealing issue?"

Giles turned to Spike and said "Take Andrew with you, he's a demon expert may come in handy if a demon shows up you don't recognize"

"What the sitch?" asked Faith

"We think Caleb may have established a base up north in Gilroy, Spike and Andrew are going to investigate when darkness falls"

"Great maybe we can finally find something useful out about Caleb?"

"Well we can only hope" said Giles

"Ok so what do we do until then I mean the moral among the troops is at an all time low"

"I don't know Faith what do you think?"

"I say we give them the night off they can do what they want instead of training 24/7?"

"Ok but don't forget Bringers, Vampires after dark outside"

"I know how about the Bronze?"

6:30 PM ON THE ROAD OUT OF SUNNYDALE

Spike and Andrew were riding on Spikes motorbike Andrew had Dawns crash helmet on and Andrew was talking about getting some food he said

"Even secret operatives get to eat on route?"

"Were not secret operatives we're on a covert operation?"

"They still get time to eat"

Spike had had enough of Andrews whining and said

"Do you understand that every minuet we're away and don't have the info we need the slayer's are in trouble with Caleb their ready to end them with one touch"

"It's just I'm hungry, I didn't eat before we came out because Faith stole my hot pocket?"

"Fine Andrew we'll stop at the next truck stop and you can get some food"

6:30 SUNNYDALE HIGH

Buffy had just regained consciousness after Caleb had knocked her out she looked round but couldn't see him anywhere so she picked herself up holding here head she made her way out to her car and noticed how late it was she was great full their were two other slayer to take the girls out on patrol. She slowly drove home and when she entered the house the only person she found was Giles he saw Buffy holding her head and said

"Are you ok?"

"Had another run in with Caleb that's all"

"My god Buffy is he?"

"Still able to knock me loopy with one touch and see cartoon birdies, then yes"

Then she realised how quiet it was and said

"Giles were is everyone?"

Well Spike and Andrew are on their way to Gilroy, and Faith and Kennedy decided to"

"Woah wait a minuet Giles why are Spike an Andrew on their way to Gilroy?"

"The files we got showed a picture of a mission up their and all the priests had vanished then we found Caleb's mark on the back wall, So I sent Spike at first because he can take care of himself if Caleb's left any guards their"

"So why did Andrew go as well?"

"He was annoying me moaning about how Faith ate the last hot pocket, so instead of going to buy more he came to me to moan about Faith"

"Ok so where's everyone else?"

"Faith and Kennedy took them to the Bronze they thought a night off for the girls would help morale."

Buffy shut the door behind her and walked to the Bronze

THE BRONZE 6:30 (Nerf Herder playing rock city news)

Faith was dancing with the girls while Kennedy and Dawn were talking Kennedy asked her

"What kind of band plays during the apocalypse?"

"I think this band might be one of the signs" Dawn laughs as she replies.

Vi and Kit are playing pool trying to find which of them is best at it but after 6 games it was 3, 3 as the racked up for the 7th game they noticed a group of cops heading towards Faith

"Excuse me miss we need you to come with us?" said one of the cops

Faith replied by saying "We could do that or you could go get me another drink and we'll see were we end up"

The cop's grabbed her and dragged her out the back door of the club one cop stayed inside standing in front of the door with a shot gun in his hand.

Meanwhile out side Faith was trying to fight off 4 cops who were acting strange like they were being controlled by something when she got one down another one took over and they kept beating her with their nightsticks while in the club Kennedy and Dawn had had enough of the cop standing in the door way Dawn turned to him and said

"I'm just gunna go borrow the phone?"

He cocked his gun and shot the light above the pool table and said "Just wait hear and everything will be fine"

"No said Kennedy who delivered the hardest right hand you'd ever see to the cop who fell down and Dawn grabbed his gun and tossed it to Vi and told her and Kit to stand guard over the cop and if he tried anything shoot him but don't kill him. Kennedy opened the door and the potentials spilled out of the club and soon with the numbers advantage the cops were down and unconscious just then Buffy arrived and saw the pile of cops on the floor and Kennedy and Faith standing next to each other Vi had hide the gun behind her back but Buffy had seen it and told her to throw the gun away so she unloaded it an through it away, then she said

"Vi, Kit and Dawn get these girls home I want to talk to Faith and Kennedy"

The girls left and when they were out of site Buffy first turned to Kennedy and said

"How many drinks did you buy them Kennedy, they were drunk?"

"I don't know a couple"

"You know most of them are under age?"

"So they needed to blow of steam"

Buffy turned to look at Faith and said

"Faith you always do this make me stop trusting you by doing something like this"

"Come on B the cops started it they were beating me up and they left an armed guard in with the other girls"

"Is this true?" she looked at Kennedy

"Yeah he threatened to shoot us so I hit him Dawn grabbed his gun before he could pick it back up and she tossed it to Vi and Kit who kept an eye on him while the rest of us came out to help Faith"

"Look B they were safe with us hear?"

"Faith your right they were safer with you than if I had taken them to the school with me"

"Why what happened?" Asked Kennedy

"Caleb showed up again"

"Damm B is he still?"

"Able to knock me out in one shot? Yes"

"Buffy what are we gunna do to stop him?"

"I don't know but I've just about had enough of him. Oh on a lighter not when we get in we need to make a banner Xander's home tonight, maybe even get a cake"

AT THE MISSON IN GILROY 05:30 AM

Spikes bike had just stopped in front of the mission and he and Andrew made their way inside once in they started to look around and Andrew said

"This place gives me the creeps?"

"What do yah no we've got something in common after all"

the just as they were about to check a room something rushed them and knocked Spike to the floor it took a few minuets for Spike to reverse the situation and once they were in control he grabbed the hood of their attacker and it was reveled to one of the missing priests, but then Spike noticed something on his neck he had been burned by Caleb.

"What happened hear?" asked Spike

"One night a couple of months back a man came to are door, he was a man of god a fellow priest and we let him in"

"And what told him to relise hell?"

"No he came in and showed us a room we didn't even know existed, once he read what was on the tablet he went mad"

"What did it say?"

"I don't know it was in a strange language"

"Well then your no help to us then" Spike threatened he thought the man was hiding something, and he was proved right when the man said to him

"I can't tell you but I can show you?"

"Go on then" said Spike

The three men walked down the corridor and entered the hidden room that Caleb had uncovered Spike went in first followed by the priest and then Andrew after Spike was shown the tablet he started laughing as he read what it said.

"What is it Spike?" asked Andrew

Spike translated it for Andrew "It is not for thee it is for the chosen to wield"

"What dose it mean?" asked Andrew

"It means that unfortunately Buffy might have been right"

"Well we're gunna have to wait until tonight before we can set off back to Sunnydale"

"I know that's what worries me I know the Slayer"

SUNNYDALE SUMMERS HOME 11PM THE NEXT DAY

Faith was sitting on the decking at the front of the Summers house smoking when a strange man walked up the path he saw Faith and said to her

"The meeting hasn't started yet has it?"

"God I hope so she answered back"

"Let me guess you must be Faith?"

"Yeap the one and only"

"It looks like someone or rather something's gone a few round with you?"

"Cops" she said.

"Cops?"

"Yeah, Hellmouth controlled cops"

"It hasn't started yet has it, I don't want to be late?"

"No, still waiting on someone? Hay here comes Xander."

Faith opened the door and Robin followed her in.

She looked at Buffy and said "Xander's back their just coming up the path"

"Ok everyone get in your places"

As the door reopened

"SURPRISE?" Everyone shouted

Xander looked happy with the surprise, and then Kennedy said

"You're supposed to pretend like theirs a big party with balloons and everything that their should be at a party.

"That's ok party's in this house usually mean that I have to rebuild something"

"I'm glad you're hear Xander, I want you to hear this. I had a visit from Caleb today while I was collecting my stuff from the school?"

"Buffy?" asked Willow

"No I'm alright Willow he actually made me realize something, and I'm gunna share it with everyone."

"Buffy what are you talking about?"

"The night in the vineyard, I know none of us have happy memories from that night but today when he showed up it made me wonder. If the seal is so important then why are they at the vineyard, they have something their that is powerful, and I say we go and take it away from them?"

"You want us to go back in their and possibly lose more girls B?"

"Yes we need to strike before they workout what they've got"

"Maybe B it works out right the way you want to play it but maybe it doesn't and I'm not sure I want you playing the odds B"

"I thought you were here to help Faith?"

"B were all here to help but you need to give us something to fight that we can (A) hit and (B) beat."

"Look guys I'm willing to listen to ideas about how we proceed but this is the plan"

"Why?" said Kennedy before elaborating "Why is it the plan, I mean last time we went down their we told you it was a trap and you paid no attention"

"Kennedy sweetie calm down a bit"

"Will stop defending her?"

"I'm not Kennedy"

"What do you mean your not?"

"Buffy I think you've lost sight of the big picture, and you're trying to turn this into a vendetta?"

"What is going on I've kept the world safe for 6 years by doing this, and what now we have one defeat you're all acting like I'm enemy now?"

"Buffy you need to ease back a little" said Dawn

Buffy looked hurt, as the gang as one seemed to turn their backs on her then Xander decided it was his turn to speak

"Buffy look at me" Buffy looked at Xander's face, then he continued "I see your point Buffy but right now I think we need to ease off and think logically about this for a few days workout our next move and if you can't see that then we might need a change of leader"

That hit Buffy hard, Xander had always been a rock to her but now hearing that even he had lost confidence in her she flinched and had to fight back the tears that wanted to come out of her eyes but she wouldn't let them see that they had got to her. After a few minuets she regained her self control and said

"I didn't get that this as a popularity contest, I thought you wanted a leader who would help train you and prepare you for the final battle"

"B listen if this is a popularity contest I wouldn't even be in Sunnydale I'd have skipped LA after Angel was sorted"

"I say we have a vote" said Robin "See who want's Buffy to remain in charge?" when no one raised their hands Robin then said "And who wants someone else to have a turn in control?" everyone except Buffy and Faith raised their hands. Robin continued "who think it should be Kennedy?" a handful of hands rose, Kennedy had expected that because she had hid a secret from them all for so long. Then Robin said "Who want's Faith to have a turn?" everyone else raised their hands "That's settled then" he said

"No I won't let you throw everything away that I've taught you"

"Then you can't live hear, Buffy this is my home as well so I need you to leave"

Buffy went outside and stood on the front decking she had sensed that Faith was heading for the door, Faith came out and saw Buffy standing their

"Look B I didn't want this to happen?"

"Weather you wanted it or not they want you and not me they made their decision, don't be afraid to lead them Faith, you and Kennedy have more of their trust than I do, so believe in yourself and the girls will trust you." With that said Buffy tried to take off before Faith grabbed her and hugged her she slipped a key in to Buffy's pocket that was to Faith's old room and the Sunnydale Motor Inn. She felt the key and headed off in to Sunnydale and went to the room to crash.

**Touched Chapter 23**

THE MISSION IN GILROY 7:30 PM

Spike and Andrew thanked the priest for his help and headed back to Sunnydale with the information they had received and hoped that when they got back the house was still standing Spike drove even faster on the way back just so he didn't have to listen to Andrews constant whining about how he was board and wanting them to stop off for some road trip food on the way back home.

SUMMER HOUSE 11:30PM

Buffy had been gone less than half an hour and the house was hectic the potentials were arguing Willow had telepathically talked Faith and Kennedy into a plan she told Giles and Xander to get the girls calm before they made their first move though the lights went off in the house and all across Sunnydale the power company had left the town and switched the power of to anyone left in the town, but at the summers house Willow had a plan she said

"Kennedy, Dawn come over hear to me the three of us together should have enough power to pull this off"

"Why what are we gunna do?" asked Dawn

"We are gunna put the lights on" said Willow

Then as the three of them held hands and Willow started chanting a spell then all the electrical appliances started to work again.

"What the hell was that red?" asked Faith

"Just a little something in case of emergency"

"Ok thanks red now lets get everyone to bed well sort everything else out in the morning" all the potentials except Vi and Kit had gone to sleep and just as the rest of the gang were about to lock up and go to bed when Spike and Andrew walked in Spike said

"We're back now where is everyone got some info"

"Everyone's present" said Willow

"No their not" said Spike "Where's Buffy?"

"Buffy's not hear right now because, while you were away we all talked out some difference we've had since the vineyard and it was decided that Buffy should leave for a few days"

"Been practicing that speech long have you Red?" said Spike

"Back off Spike you must really like her I guess it's sweet the way you jump through hoops for her" said Faith

"You lot are a bunch of traitors she's your leader and you kick her out"

Faith had had enough of Spike's attitude and stood in front of him and said

"You gunna tell us what you found out or not?"

"You know what I don't think I will"

Faith hit Spike and said "That's for wasting my time"

Spike hit her back and then they went at it for a couple of minuets until Spike got up and walked out of the door he had felt Faith put something in his pocket he waited until he was out of the way of the house before he looked at the paper that was in his pocket and when he looked he saw the address were Buffy would be waiting.

Faith then questioned Andrew about what they had found out and he repeated Spikes translation word for word, after a few minuets Faith realised that Buffy had been right about going back to the vineyard but she decided that the girls weren't ready so they would wait until the time was right before heading down their.

SUNNYDALE MOTOR INN

Spike had gone to the address that Faith provided him with he knocked on the door and waited Buffy opened it and looked at him invited him in then closed the door behind him. Spike sat on the end of the bed and Buffy sat beside him

"Buffy you were right the First and Caleb are hiding something at the vineyard it's a weapon and only the chosen can use it?"

"SO"

"Buffy that means that you can win the girls back by showing them that someone can survive against Caleb?"

"Can maybe, should I don't know Spike, they all stuck the ore in even Dawn and that hurt a lot she's my sister after all then Faith slipped me this key I'm guessing she wanted to make sure I was safe, which proves she has changed the old Faith wouldn't have cared"

"Yeah but come on Buffy look at what we've been through together the girls will forgive you and let you back in but you need to change as well"

"Spike why are you hear?"

"I wanted you to know what we found out"

"Well now I do so please leave me alone Spike"

"Are you going to go and get what ever it is?"

"I don't know"

Then Buffy's phone beeped indicating she had a message it was from Faith and it said

"Has Spike found you?"

"Yeah" Buffy sent back then Buffy looked up at Spike and said "You'd better stay for a bit"

A couple of minuets later Faith sent another message saying "Can you check out the vineyard and find the weapon B?"

"Fine F" Buffy sent her reply

"Thanks B the girls really need you and if you come back with the weapon and they see it they should forget about being pissed at you"

"Fine see you in a few days"

SUMMERS HOUSE

Faith put her phone away and headed down to the basement were the gang was waiting for her along with Vi, Kit, Molly and Carlos. Once she reached the bottom of the basement stairs Willow took control of the meeting telepathically talking to everyone and informing them of her plan, Willow asked Kennedy

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah we'll do it tomorrow in the morning briefing"

"Faith you understand your part in this?"

"Yeah I get to be the bad cop"

"Nicely put Faith"

"What if they're too quick for us to catch before they kill Kennedy" asked Molly

"We'll have people following her at a safe distance?"

"Right lets do this then, in the morning" said Kennedy

THAT MORNING SUMMERS HOUSE

Faith came down the stairs to the basement and looked around noticing that she wasn't ready to lead these girls yet so she hoped this plan worked, as she walked to the front of the girls and noticed the look on their faces they all had slightly different feelings about what was gunna happen now that Buffy wasn't here to send them to an early death. Faith was in charge now and she would decide were to make the next move but when they all heard the plan they thought it was a waste of their time, Kennedy was the first to speak and at least her plan seemed to have been thought out, she said

"That's a load of Bull why don't we start by sending someone just to make sure that the seal is still deactivated it's been a few months?"

"Kennedy back of a little I'm the boss that means that I make the calls, I deiced were we should go. Plus I don't like your attitude Kennedy"

"I thought things would be different know but its just the same maybe even worse?"

"Thing are different because know I'm in charge so get the hell out of my face Kennedy and let me do my job"

BACK ALLYS OF SUNNYDALE

Kennedy stormed off upstairs grabbed her jacket and walked off in to Sunnydale, and although she knew the group were behind her their was something different about Sunnydale tonight she started walking through a few more of the side streets kicking a can along the floor for a few minuets then she thought that it might stop the others hearing if she got attacked and then a few minuets after she stopped kicking the can a bringer came from out of nowhere and was standing right behind her, after a few minuets she got the bringer into the required position and the group that were in on the plan pounced and they soon caught a bringer then just as they were about to leave three more bringers showed up Kennedy gabbed the knife of the one they had caught and killed the bringer attacking her, Dawn with her flip out sword got one then Vi and Kit took out the other one, while Giles was tying the caught bringer up ready to take him home.

"I've never been the bait before?" said Kennedy

"You're performance as a disgruntled minion was 1st class" said Giles

"I'm method, now let's get this catch back to base"

BASMENT SUMMERS HOUSE 30 MINUETS LATER

Kennedy, Willow, Giles and Faith came up the stairs from the basement and walked in to the kitchen and sat round the small table.

"Was he any help?" asked Dawn

"No the bringers dumb?" said Giles

"You were expecting what Harved Graduate?" asked Anya

"Dumb as in mute?" answered Giles

"Someone cut out it's tongue?" said Faith

"Hey you know what I've be reading this old Turkish spell book and their a spell that the ancient Turks used to communicate with the dead, do you think this might work on Mr. no tongue?" asked Dawn

"Yeah actually it might, I think I've read the translation" said Willow

"Theirs a translation? God Damm it I wish I'd know instead of learning the language especially to translate the spell"

"Dawn don't worry I only read the translation because I can't read or speak ancient Turkish, in the future we'll know you're better at it than me just like you are at Sumerian" said Willow

"You know Dawn after this is done you could become a watcher, I mean I'm gunna need help getting the council back on it's feet, you and Willow already know more about demons that most of the old watchers, and if you want to become a watcher you can even have your choice of slayer?"

"Are you serious Giles?"

"Yes, when was the last time I joked about anything Dawn?"

"Your right Giles you don't joke, and yes I'd love to become a watcher, but what about me being a witch and half a slayer"

"It doesn't matter Dawn the slayer part is from when you were created so it's activated already it was part of Buffy. Anyway we'll sort everything out after we defeat the first"

"Right back to the current issue" said Faith and then added "Can you do the spell Willow?"

"I don't know, if I can't Dawn should be able to"

"Ok what do you need to do the spell?"

"Just a few ingredients that we don't have hear"

"What about at the magic box?"

"Yeah we've got plenty of them their"

"Fine, Anya can you go to the magic box and get the ingredients we need for the spell?"

"Ok Giles" said Anya and she got her jacket and headed off to the magic box.

20 MINUETS LATER

Anya returned from the magic box with the bag of supplies required to do the spell needed to hopefully make the bringer talk again. Willow, Dawn, Faith, Giles and Andrew were in the basement ready for the spell while Kennedy and Carlos took charge of one group of potentials working on their moves, and Vi and Kit were working on fighting technique with a second group. Dawn read the Turkish spell because Willow didn't trust the translated version she had gotten off the internet, after a few minuets nothing happened then Andrew said

"I am a drone in the mind that's evil"

"Andrew knock it off?" said Faith

"We prepare weapons for the coming war and listen to are leader Caleb"

"Ok it's talking through Andrew?" asked Willow

"I guess" said Faith as she picked up a knife and went over to the bringer and put it under his neck, not knowing if it would do any good or not.

"Faith he can't see the knife" said Giles

"We can fell the knife, but it won't matter what you do to me I am one of many and shall get my reward when the first takes over the mortal world"

"Faith give me the knife?" Giles asked

Faith gives Giles the knife, then says to the bringer

"Lets go back to weapons were are they?"

"They are under ground waiting for their time to kill"

Giles slit the bringer's neck with the knife then Andrew looked round holding is neck he said

"You are so lucky you didn't just magically decapitate me"

Giles ignoring Andrew's moaning turned to Faith and said

"We need to find these weapons"

"Right but how?"

"We could ask Xander to find a subterranean hole or cave that would hold such a large amount of weapons with ease"

"Right then we'll get a team together and go an collect them"

"Sounds like a plan Faith"

"Yeah let's hope we have a target by morning"

"Goodnight Faith, oh by the way what time do you want the girls ready by?"

"Uh I don't know around 7ish? Nah lets say ready to go at 8 that give the girls a chance to get here in time to go"

"Ok Faith see you in the morning"

Faith walked up the stairs of the summers house without Buffy their her and Dawn had moved back in along with their potentials the girls were in the front room while Faith and Dawn were in Buffy's bedroom they just laid on top of the bed holding each other, after the few days they had spent together at Faith's apartment both girls had finally admitted to each other that they had feelings for each other that went beyond friendship, and before they had had to kick Buffy out they had wanted to tell her how they felt about each other, Dawn still cared what Buffy thought of her, which was why Faith unknown to anyone had slipped the key to her old room at the Sunnydale motor inn into Buffy's pocket, then she had wrote the address down for when Spike returned so he could check on her after she somehow sneaked the bit of paper in his pocket. Dawn had left the bedroom to go to the toilet but while she was their she wasn't able to help Faith. As soon as Dawn had shut the door a flash lit up the room and their stood the First looking like Faith's first watcher she looked at Faith and said

"You really were destined to end the world Faith, what happened to you?"

"I changed now leave me alone I don't want to talk to you"

"Fine, if you don't want to talk to me then how about me now"

The First changed it shape and became Miss Post a rouge watcher who had screwed up Faith's life when she had arrived then it looked again a Faith and said

"You were supposed to help me end Rupert Giles and the world Rupert was a joke as a watcher"

"He's a better watcher than you?"

"You can't mean that?"

"I do at least he would offer to help with any problems I had and you turned him and Buffy against me you evil bitch"

Again the First change this time into Mayor Wilkins and it said

"Hello fire cracker, what are you doing hear you were supposed to be at my side when Sunnydale fell, not in a coma at the hospital your weak Faith you weren't strong enough to end her and you're not strong enough to lead these girls either?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You gave her the key to your old motel room?"

"What if I did? She needed somewhere to go while everything calmed down hear"

"Does anyone else know what you did?"

"No and they don't need to. Now are you gunna leave me alone or not"

The door opened and Dawn walked in just after the first disappeared, Dawn saw the look on Faith's face and went over to her and hugged her then asked

"Faith what happened while I was in the toilet?"

"What do you mean D?"

"Don't do this Faith you know what I mean you were fine when I went out, but when I came back in you were shaking?"

"Oh that. The First decided to pay me a visit"

"What did it look like?"

"Firstly it was my first watcher, then it was Miss Post and then it was Mayor Wilkins"

"Are you ok Faith did it say anything"

"No it just tried to convince me to go back to their team, but they don't get it I found something to keep me on the good side"

"What's that then Faith?" asked Dawn knowing the answer and waiting for Faith to admit it

"You D you are the best thing that happened to me since I came to Sunnydale 4 years ago"

"So what's the plan for the morning then? How many teams are you taking?"

"I'm thinking Me, Kennedy then a mix of experienced girls and some green who need field time"

"What about the ones left hear?"

"I want you and Carlos to train with them and if either me or Kennedy call in an emergency you bring everyone and bail us out"

"Fair do's, what about Buffy do you even know where she is?"

"Yes I do" admitted Faith for the first time since Buffy had left the house "B and Spike are fine and B will know what we know about what happened up in Gilroy"

"Faith where is my sister and Spike then?"

"Their at the Sunnydale motor inn I slipped my key into B's pocket when I followed her out the house and talked to her on the front porch, and when me and Spike were fighting I slipped a piece of paper in his pocket with the address on it"

"Why Faith?"

"Well I now What B means to you and you ain't gunna be mad at her forever so I wanted you to know she was safe"

"Can we tell her about us?"

"I would wait for a bit, until she's calmed down at us for kicking her out?"

"Ok, what shall we do tonight then to pass the time?" asked Dawn with an evil smile on her face.

"I can think of a few things I'd like to do to you D, but I think we'll start slow so we don't ruin what we have"

"Faith I don't mind what we do as long as were together"

"Ok we'll let's just hold each other tonight"

"Ok good night Faith"

"Yeah night D, I love you"

AT THE SUNNYDALE MOTER INN

Buffy and Spike had finished their talk and Spike had made sure Buffy new that they still needed her at home and that she could get the girls back by showing them that the sacrifice's at the vineyard were worth it. But Buffy had argued back that nothing would be worth the death of some of the potentials and Xander's eye. But in the end to stop Spike moaning at her all night she just said

"Look Spike I appreciate what you're doing but stop it?"

"Fine Buffy, I'll leave you to mope around?"

"Spike that's not what I mean"

"Well what do you mean then?"

"Oh I don't know, at least I know I'm still needed at home so I'll do what I do"

"Which is?"

"Protect the world and my friends and then get their trust back"

"That's the spirit, I'll leave you to formulate your plan"

"No Spike I need you tonight"

"What for?"

"Can you just hold me?"

"Of course"

They fell asleep holding each other.

THE NEXT MORNIING 9:00 A.M

Faith, Kennedy and the group selected were on their way to the first target which was located 5 blocks from the high school they made their way down into the sewers and looked round, after 10 minuets Faith decided that this wasn't the place. The group made their way back out and headed for the second target they checked that and still nothing by 13:30 they had checked through 8 targets. They stopped at the espresso pump and had something to eat, after that they went to check the rest of the targets, and finally they found a collection of weapons standing against wall and a secret door that lead to a lower level of the sewer system that they were in.

"Why do you think the bringers left all these unguarded?" asked Caridad

Then as some bringers emerged from the darkness and drew their weapons

"Maybe because they didn't" said Faith then shouted "ATTACK"

The girls pulled their weapons out and very quickly they had killed the bringers

"Not that that wasn't fun but is that it?" asked Vi

"Yo Faith what do you thinks in their?" said Kennedy shinning her torch on a box.

"I don't know stay hear I'll check it out. You two come with me" Faith said as she indicated to two potentials, they walked towards the box and Faith saw the lock on it then she pulled the lock off the box and opened the lid of the chest and as she saw what was in it she turned and shouted

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN, IT'S A BOMB"

The girls at the end of the ally flung themselves to the ground and Faith pushed the two potentials that were with her towards the opening but it was too late and the bomb exploded.

SUNNYDALE MOTOR INN 9:00A.M

Buffy had woke up and noticed Spike had been true to his word and only held her last night, she looked at the clock and decided to get up she found a bit of paper and a pen and wrote a note for Spike telling him what she was doing, then made sure that no sun could reach Spike and she left the room, Spike had been pretending to sleep and he waited until Buffy had shut the door before he picked up the note and read it, he laughed and new that Buffy would end the day back at the Summers house. After she had left the house she went to the school to grab a weapon from the few she had hid in the school put it in a bag and made her way out she ended up at the espresso pump at 12 o'clock she ordered a drink and something to eat, when she'd finished she left at 13:15, and headed to the vineyard she had got the strength with in her self to go back but this time on her own. Half an hour passed and Buffy had made it to the vineyard she stood at the entrance as thoughts of the last time she had stood at the entrance to the vineyard invaded her thoughts. Buffy shoved the memories to the back of her head and went in down the stairs and saw Caleb with his back to her talking to someone, as he turned to face her she recognized who it was the first looked just like Buffy and was even wearing the same outfit. Ignoring it Buffy said

"I guess you have something of mine so wear's it at?"

"I have and you ain't getting, if I lay one hand on you your just a dead little girl?"

"Well try and lay a hand on me" Buffy said as she put her new plan in motion she waited for Caleb to attack her then she moved out the way ending up beside The First. She had a quick look round and spotted a trap door in the floor being hid behind a barrel of wine. As Caleb got back to his feet a little embarrassed at missing his target he looked were Buffy was and saw the two of them standing side by side so attacked the one he thought was Buffy but as he reached her he went right through her, The First looked at him and said

"Caleb concentrate your trying to kill her not me"

"Do you have to look like her it's a little confusing?"

"No I don't I have another body to try on anyway?" The First said and disappeared.

By now Buffy had made her way towards the trap door and managed to get down their before Caleb could catch her.

SUMMERS HOUSE 5:00 P.M

Dawn and Carlos were training the girls that had been left behind so they were ready if the call came, but Dawn had got distracted by something she had scene someone coming along the ally behind the house, she told Carlos to take over training for a minuet while she went to check it out. Dawn went through the house and opened the front door just as the figure walked up the path towards the house, she instantly recognized Faith walking closer to the house and left the door open for her when Faith entered Dawn turned to her and said

"Faith what are you doing here I thought you were out with Kennedy and the girls?"

"Kennedy sent me back she told me to spend the day with you babe because once B find out she'll go Ape Shit at us"

"Remind me to thank Kennedy when she gets back I'll meet you in Buffy's room in a few minuets I need to sort something out first"

"Ok babe but don't be to long I need you?"

"I'll be as quick as I can" promised Dawn

Faith disappeared up the stairs and once Dawn was sure Faith was out of ear range she went to see Giles and told him what had happened and he agreed that something was odd so they tried to call Faith's mobile but know answer.

"You know Dawn she might have switched it off so you two could be alone?"

"Yeah but she's never called me babe?"

"What does she normally call you?"

"Either D, or Dawnie, I mean I know we like each other but I don't think we were that far yet"

"Dawn what are you trying to tell me?" asked Giles realising what they were talking about

Dawn hadn't thought about what she had said until it was to late, she looked at Giles and said

"I'm in love with Faith we've only just admitted that we love each other"

"I see, but how can you be sure she meant it?"

"Giles last night Faith had a visit from The First it took three different forms to try and get her to join them, it was her first watcher, Miss Post and Mayor Wilkins"

"My god what did she say?"

"She told them that she had found something to keep her on this side"

"How do you know this?"

"She told me last night they came to her while I was in the toilet but I came back in just as Mayor Wilkins disappeared then she told me everything and that I was what made her stay on this side and that she loved me"

"So what makes you sure that it's not Faith up their?"

"Even if Kennedy had ordered her to she wouldn't have left the mission it was her idea?"

"Good point, so what do you want to do I'm gunna go up but I want you and Willow just out side the door incase it tries anything"

"Ok lets go?"

They found Willow and filled her in and she agreed that Faith wouldn't just leave them to finish her own plan so they made their way up stairs and Dawn went in to the room and shut the door, she looked at Faith for a second trying to work out what Faiths motives were. But it soon became clear that it wasn't Faith laying on the bed when Dawn tried to touch her she screamed as her hand passed right through her and then the bedroom door flow open as Willow and Giles came in the room as The First turned and smiled and before it disappeared it said

"Boom

SUNNYDALE VINEYARD

Buffy had found the weapon and walked over to it as Caleb made his way down to the room as well he looked at Buffy and said

"I guess now you found it you gunna try and take it, but the real question is can you pull it out of the stone before I get over their and end you"

Buffy pulled the weapon out and looked at it as Caleb stopped and appeared to back up a little before he said

"You don't even know what you got their so why don't you hand it over and I'll let you live?"

"I know it makes you back up and that's enough for me"

The First reappears looking like Buffy and says

"Let her go Caleb, she has friends in trouble?"

"No I let her out she kills me?"

"She's not got time Faith and Kennedy go boom"

Buffy pushed past Caleb and took off in to Sunnydale following a trail of smoke that was billowing in to the air.

**End of days Chapter 24**

THE SEWERS

The fire from the explosion was starting to go out Kennedy and the potentials that had been standing near her were laying on the floor Kennedy started to get up and looked around her at the chaos that was all around her Vi was coming round slowly and she looked at the wreckage around them her face look like she was going to cry then she saw Kit who was trapped under some of the wreckage Kennedy came and help move the stuff off Kit and they checked Kit over she seemed alright but was weak so Kennedy pulled her towards a standing wall and told Vi to wait with her and get any girls ready to move when they found everyone.

"Has anyone found Faith?" called out Kennedy

"Not yet" came the reply as a few more girls walked by her towards were Vi and Kit were waiting they all acknowledged Kennedy as leader as they hadn't found Faith yet, and again Kennedy called out "HAS ANYONE FOUND FAITH"

"She's over hear, I'm gunna need some help?" said Caridad

Kennedy made her way over to wear the voice came from and saw Caridad and another girl who Kennedy thought was August pulling Faith out of water storage area.

"Is she alive?" asked Kennedy once she reached them

"Barely a very faint pulse, what do we do know?"

"We'll get the girls ready to go then once we reach the surface we'll call in the reinforcement's" Then all the girls stopped when they heard a growling coming from somewhere behind them "What was that?" August asked

Caridad tried to calm August down by saying "It could be grinding metal rubble falling down"

Kennedy decided that the best approach was honesty so she said "No it was one of them"

"But how I thought Buffy killed it?" asked Vi

"Yeah but they could have awoken more than one while they had Spike" said Kit who was able to stand on her own now

"What do we do?" asked Caridad

"Get the wounded we're leaving" Kennedy said as they took off down the sewer alleys towards the way they came in they got half way down and they ran into a barrier part of the ceiling had collapsed and was blocking their way.

"What now?" Asked Vi

"Up and over wounded first then Faith, I'll be last over"

They made their way over and just as Kennedy got over a Turok Han came down the ally they had just come down by the time they got to the entrance way the Turok Han was right behind them and caught them before they could get out of the sewers, Faith's body was put down by a wall and Kennedy told Vi and Kit to keep an eye on her while she pulled out a knife she'd picked up from one of the dead bringers, but as she started to circle the Turok Han another one arrived from the same way as the first. Now Kennedy was starting to fear for the safety of the group so while the two Turok's were looking at her she reached into her pocket and started fiddling with her phone, then she tossed it to Caridad who looked at it and while trying to go unnoticed she slipped up the stairs and followed the message Kennedy had left on the phone she looked through the phone book for the number for the summer's house and just as she was about to ring it something caught her eye she hid as quick as she could behind a bin as a third Turok approached the sewers where Kennedy was trying to protect the girls after the Turok went past her she rang the number and waited for an answer Giles picked it up and Caridad explained what was going on, Giles told her to wait for back up before going back down and she agreed with that, then Giles told her they would be their A.S.A.P and Willow would be joining her sooner she was already air born. Caridad hung the phone up and started looking round for a weapon to defend herself with incase any more showed up then she heard another noise and hid again this time she didn't look to see what it was she new Willow would have called her name if it had been her.

BACK IN THE SEWERS

Kennedy was facing the two Turok's and didn't notice the third until after August had brought her attention to it 'SHIT' she thought to her self as the third one was now blocking the only escape route then it jumped down and joined the other two then they made their move two after Kennedy and the other one grabbed one of the wounded girls and pulled her away from the other's, Kennedy saw the opportunity that was their for them and while not taking her eyes off the Turok's she tried to get the girls attention and they started making their way up the stairs Vi and Kit picked up Faith and as they started to make their way up the stairs the Turok's tried to attack again but this time Kennedy jumped in the way and as they started to attack her something dropped through the hole in the ceiling and the three Turok's froze waiting to see what had just joined them but thanks to her slayer senses Kennedy new it was Buffy and when the dust settled she noticed the fancy weapon that Buffy had in her hands as she made short work of two of the Turok's the third one how ever had seen how quickly Buffy had killed the other two so it took it's time as it circled Buffy forgetting about Kennedy behind it getting her knife ready and was watching them circle each other, as the Turok came round so it's back was to Kennedy, Kennedy made her move and jumped on its back and quickly pulled the knife round and sliced it's neck then on the second attempt it's head came off. And Kennedy fell to the floor where the Turok had been standing. Buffy was the first to Kennedy and helped her up then they went to check on Faith who was still in a bad way with Vi and Kit keeping an eye on her a bit further towards the exit of the sewers. Vi and Kit saw Buffy with the weapon and Kennedy coming behind and Vi said

"What's Buffy doing hear?"

"Saving my ass and yours, you were supposed to be out side by now with the other girls"

"We thought we heard Faith so we sat her down and checked her we were just about to leave when you two showed up"

"Whats with the wicked looking axe thing?" asked Kit towards Buffy

"No idea but Caleb was afraid of it and it goes through the Turok Hans like knife through butter"

"Score one for us then" said Kennedy

"Lets hold of the celebration for now shall we, lets get Faith out of here once were out of the sewers we can see how bad her injuries are"

"Right I'll carry her. Vi, Kit you to go in front and Buffy can follow behind incase anymore Turok's show up"

Kennedy picked Faith up and soon the made their way out of the sewers and found the rest of the girls waiting out side, then Caridad came over to Kennedy and handed her, her phone back and told her that the cavalry would be here soon. Just then Willow touched down and saw Faith unconscious and Buffy with a strange weapon she looked at Kennedy and said

"What happened?"

"It was a trap, Bringers had just enough weapons to make it plausible then we found a box Faith took two girls up with her she broke the lock of and the shouted 'Get down it's a bomb' then their was an explosion and everything went black"

"Oh god, Dawn's gunna freak when she sees Faith like this"

"Why, what happened?" asked Kennedy while Buffy was keeping an eye on Faith and only paying sparse attention to what was being said

"The First paid her a visit it looked like Faith, tried to convince her that you had told Faith to go to her"

"Why, what's going on between Faith and Dawn?" asked Buffy

Just then Dawn and the cavalry showed up and as soon as she saw that was Faith lying on the floor she ran over to her and hugged her and started crying.

"Ok everyone lets go home" said Vi and with that Willow lead the girl's home

"Dawn what is going on between you two?"

"I love her Buffy"

"What! You know what she did 4 years ago?"

"Yes I do but since she's came back she has been different, it's like she a new Faith maybe the time she spent in prison helped her relise who she really is"

"Maybe but Dawnie be careful with her, I don't want to see you get hurt by her leaving you"

"I know and neither do I, but I love her more than I thought I can and she makes me happy when I'm near her"

"It sounds nice Dawnie lets get you both home so we can check her out properly see how badly hurt she really is, and weather she might need to go to the hospital or not"

They take off after the other's Dawn has one of Faiths arms over her shoulder and Kennedy has the other one it doesn't take long for them to catch up to the rest of the gang.

SUMMERS HOUSE

Giles and Anya were looking through the front window for any sign that the potentials and Dawn were on their way back, after a few minuets they could hear the chatter from the girls and then he saw Willow and Buffy who was carrying a shinny weapon that he had no description for. Then he realised that he hadn't seen Dawn, Faith or Kennedy he had a bad feeling that something had happened to the three of them, but Willow seemed calm so he wasn't sure what was going on until he saw bringing up the rear Dawn and Kennedy were carrying something the closer he looked he realised who it was, as they finally entered the house he said

"Up stairs, Buffy's room is free"

They took Faith up then Anya, Buffy, Willow, Giles and Xander followed them up the stairs, then shut the door to Buffy's room while they discussed what had happened.

"Giles they fucking suckered us in?" said Kennedy

"Yes I guess they did, but at least most of you got out alive"

"Giles we lost a lot of the green potentials this was supposed to be routine and gain them some field time but they got killed, it hit's home cause I've trained them, it's almost like I failed to teach then enough"

"Kennedy don't beat yourself up you did all you could you even sent away your back up and tried to fight Three Turok Hans" said Buffy

"Yeah and I'd have died if you hadn't showed up when you did"

"Kennedy you got the girls out of harms way that was the right move"

"How did you find us Buffy?"

"I followed the smoke that had billowed out of the sewers after the explosion"

"Buffy do you think Faith will survive?" asked Dawn she looked like she was about to vomit with worry that her girlfriend night die

"I don't think so, Slayer healing powers and all she should make a full recovery, it'll take time though and I don't know how much we have"

"Buffy what's the deal with the axe thing with the stake on the end?" asked Willow

"All I know is Caleb was scared of it, and I felt a hint of power in it"

"Can I have a feel?"

"Course Willow here" Buffy handed the weapon to Willow "Can you feel anything Will?"

"No I don't know if it's slayer power or just you"

"May I?" asked Kennedy as she held out her hand as Buffy put the weapon in her hand

"Can you feel it Kenn?"

"Yeah it feels strong and powerful like it's mine" she said as she passed it back to Buffy "I guess that means it's yours" she added

"I don't know, it belongs to the slayer"

"Slayer in charge and that'll be you"

"Why not you, or Faith?"

"Faith lead us in to a trap, and most of the girls won't even talk to me because I lied to them about being a potential. Plus it looks like you were right all along to go back to the vineyard?"

"Kennedy that could have just as easily been me"

"Yeah but I feel bad about not expecting it?"

"It was a surprise to everyone, do you think Faith expected their to be a bomb in the box?"

"I don't know, maybe"

"No Kenn if she thought it was a trap she wouldn't have taken any girls with her"

"Your right Buffy thanks"

Just then Faith started to cough and out of her mouth came water then she slowly opened her eyes and saw everyone in the room with her she opened her mouth and tried to say something but only more water came out, eventually though she was able to speak

"What happened? How did I get here? What's that wicked thing do?"

"Trap, Me and Kennedy carried you hear and that thing well I don't know, but Buffy says Caleb was scared of it" replied Dawn

Faith reached a hand out and Dawn put her own hand inside Faith's then they looked at Buffy who just smiled and said to Faith

"I'll talk to you later, right now you need to concentrate on getting better" said Buffy

"Ok B, I'm glad your back and you found the weapon"

"See you later Faith, Dawn can I have a word with you, Willow and Giles in the kitchen?"

"Fine we'll see you in their"

"What do you want me to do?" asked Kennedy

"Firstly I want to say thank you for making sure Faith was alive before you moved her, secondly I want you to go and help Carlos, Vi and Kit train the girls and get ready for what's still to come then tonight you and me will go out and patrol"

The two slayer's continued to talk as they walked down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen and then Kennedy continued out in to the garden while Buffy talked with Dawn, Willow and Giles about the weapons she said.

"Could you guy's see if you can find out anything about this weapon?"

"Can I hold it?" asked Dawn

"Sure you might even be able to feel some of the power from it after all you are half slayer"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, Uh Buffy do you think Faith will be ok?"

"I hope so her slayer healing powers should help her recover, Dawn I hope you don't think I'm interfering but I need to know something?"

"Go ahead and ask Buffy"

"How long have you and Faith been in love with each other?"

"I can only tell you how long I've seriously wanted her and that's ever since she came back from LA. but I did have a crush on her after I saw her for the first time when you brought her over for dinner that night"

"Oh ok I'm glad your serious about each other"

"Thanks Buffy and your right I can feel something it's like it's reacting to my slayer half"

"Me and Kennedy both felt it it's like it recognizes the slayer power and welcomes it"

"Yeah that sounds about right, has Faith held it yet?"

"No I'm waiting until she feels a bit more like her old self"

Just then Faith comes walking into the kitchen and goes and stands behind Dawn then wraps her arms round her and looks at the weapon that Dawn's still holding and says

"What is that thing Dawnie?"

"We don't know what it is but it has a connection to the slayer power that that we all share" said Dawn put the weapon on the table then she turned to Faith and kissed her.

"You mind if I have a feel of the weapon?" asked Faith after they had finished kissing

"Sure Faith" said Buffy as Faith picked it up and looked at it Buffy added "How are you feeling you know after nearly drowning?"

"I'm five by five B thanks for asking"

"You up for a bit of training with the girls?"

"You sure they even want to talk to me after what happened?"

"Faith most of em ain't talking to Kennedy after she lied to them for months about her being a potential and not a slayer so at least you'll have some company"

"Ha, Ha B very funny" Faith said as they walked out of the room and headed in to the front room before they continued talking out of the way of everyone else.

"Faith I'm gunna taking Kennedy out on patrol tonight so you and Dawn can spend some time together but I would like you and Kennedy could along I don't for one minuet buy the act you two are putting on for everyone. I know you don't like her but Faith she's one hell of a fighter and we need her if we're gunna win this fight."

"Ok B I'll try to get on with her, and thanks for tonight I know Dawn will be happy"

"That's ok Faith now go and tell Dawn the good news will you so I can concentrate on where to patrol tonight that is unless Willow, Dawn and Giles come up with some good news I'd better go and check with them anyway"

The two slayers walked back in to the kitchen and waited until they were noticed after they had been standing their for ten minuets Willow suddenly shouted out "YUREKA"

"What have you found Willow?" asked Giles

"Well before the vineyard was a vineyard it was a pagan temple and the people that used to worship their would tell stories of an ancient monument that when the time was right would change the world. It would reveal it's self to a worthy challenger. The monastery in Gilroy was built on a another old pagan site and the people their were the same as the ones from Sunnydale they would speak of a hidden room that contained info on the monument that only a chosen one could open and wield the power"

"But what does that mean Willow?" asked Buffy

"It means that you were supposed to find the weapon it is for us to use now, we just need to find out how"

"If it's linked to the slayer powers is their a chance we could use it to activate more slayers like create an army of slayers to fight the Turok Hans back in to the hellmouth and save the world?"

"Maybe Buffy but I don't know the spell necessary to activate them and if Caleb's scared of it that's too much power for me with out losing control?"

"Don't worry Willow me and Kennedy can help with the spell and Kennedy can also keep you hear with her love for you"

"Your right Dawn the three of us can pull off the spell we need, and we'll research the weapon until we know where it comes from and what it's called Buffy"

"Thanks Willow. As soon as you know something come find me I'll be somewhere in the house"

Buffy and Faith went out to the back garden and watched the girls training with Kennedy, Carlos, Vi and Kit after a while Buffy went back inside and Faith walked round to the back of the girls and joined in the exercises they were doing until she was noticed by Kennedy who said

"Faith why are you training in with the group of potentials?"

"B's idea she wanted me to join in the training session and make sure I was feeling alright after almost drowning"

"Ok Faith, now Girls lets move up to the next level"

The girls picked up the pace of their training and Faith was still keeping step with them at first then she started to cough through something up and fell over. The girls stopped instantly and Kennedy was first on the scene looking to see if Faith was ok. After a few minuets Faith woke up and looked at Kennedy

"What the hell happened Faith?"

"I don't know K, something just came over me and it came out to"

The two slayers looked at what had came up it was lumpy and black but neither girl new what it was finally Kennedy got the confidence to ask

"Did you swallow that when you landed in that water area in the sewers?"

"I don't know but I guess that's the best explanation" said Faith

"Look if you want to sit it out and give some pointers out at the end to the girls that struggled you can Faith honestly I didn't expect you to even come out here to train today"

"I know but I needed to work some stuff out in my head and it helps me focus if I'm training it helps me center my mind, but your right I think I will sit out the training session for now and help the stragglers at the end"

AT THE VINEYARD

Caleb and the First were talking about how easy Buffy had got passed him and found the weapon that she was never supposed to get her hands on.

"Look I'd have got it of her if you hadn't shown up and told her about Faith and Kennedy?"

"No Caleb you wouldn't she'd have sliced you in half, I saw you backing up you made me return hear instead of pulling the strings of Dawn Summers by believing she was with her lover and not me"

"That had nothing to do with me it's you trying to take to big a step I mean we already had Buffy fragmented from the group, she turns up hear on a whim and finds what she was looking for first time?"

"I don't think she came here on a whim somebody new where she would be and got a message to her"

"Who, the Vampire, Faith or somebody else?"

"It couldn't have been Spike he wasn't in Sunnydale when she got kicked out of the house"

"How do you no that?"

"He was in Gilroy, at the monastery"

"So that leaves Faith, do you think it was her?"

"I wouldn't put it past her, but where would she have told her to go"

Up until this point the First had looked like Buffy but then it changed to look like Faith

"Does that help with working out?"

"Yeah when she first came to Sunnydale she stayed at a motel when the owner died no family came forward to clam the motel so it went to the person who had stayed their the longest which was Faith"

"I'll go and get the weapon back and all of them will end up being just dead little girls including the slayers"

"No Caleb their to powerful at the moment they have potential a winning card"

"So what do think we should do?"

"Your powers have faded a little it's a while since we merged that slayer shouldn't have been able to slice you open she shouldn't have even got close"

"I know that so what can we do?"

"I'll re-boost your powers with some of my own"

"Ok I'm ready let's do it?"

"Is that it, just let's do it?"

Then the First switched to it's true form and it infused itself with Caleb and suddenly he had even more power than before.

HALF AN HOUR AFTER SUNSET

Spike walked into the house just as Buffy and Kennedy were about to go out and patrol a graveyard that Willow had identified as having a pagan mausoleum in it

"I see you've found the Holy Grail or the Holy handgrenade?"

"Were going with scythe for now, Willow found out some stuff about it so me and Kenn are going out to find out if what we've been told is right, but I have a problem Faith is staying in to night with Dawn and I need someone who can handle themselves for a dangerous mission?"

"What do you mean Faith is staying in with Dawn, and what is this mission you want me to do?"

"Faith and Dawn are in love with each other. The mission is could you stop by the vineyard and see what the First and Caleb are up to it seems strange they haven't tried to get this weapon back yet after how long they kept us away from it"

"Yeah, I'll do that for you Buffy"

"Thanks Spike. Ready Kenn?"

"Yep lets go and get what we need and find something to kill I need to dust a vamp or two tonight just to calm my self down"

The three of them went out the front door and at the bottom of the path they both went their separate ways the two girls heading towards the graveyard and Spike headed towards the vineyard.

AT THE VINEYARD 8PM

Spike arrived at his destination still not sure what he was going to do in their he went down the stairs ready to play it as it happened he entered the room at the bottom of the stairs their was no sign of Caleb or any bringers but the first was their and it looked like Buffy, Spike said

"Where's your boy?"

"Don't you want to talk to me?"

"You don't control me anymore, so again Where's your boy"

"He's not here he went out"

"Were to I need to see him?"

"I'll take you to him"

THE PAGAN MAUSOLEUM

Buffy and Kennedy had arrived at the mausoleum and entered it they went down some stairs and found an old lady sitting on her bed, she looked at them with an expectant look on her face then she saw the weapon that Buffy was holding so she said

"Ah I see you found are weapon"

"Is that all it is, a weapon?"

"No it's so much more than that but you won't have time to find out all it's secrets before you need it. I'm sorry who are you two?"

"I'm Buffy and this is Kennedy"

"No really who are you?"

"I just told you"

"Oh in that case I'll tell you both what you need to know then you can pass it on to the other slayer and the half type"

"Hay watch what you say that's my sister you're talking about?"

"No she's not, she's created from you so she's actually a clone of you"

"What ever are you gunna tell us something about the scythe?"

"I see you found it's proper name?"

"Yes we have a computer genius and she found out how it was linked to Gilroy monastery"

"Right what she might not have told you is what we are"

"Well go on then"

"We are a group of powerful women who controlled the first watchers who were the shadow men and they controlled the slayer that was how it worked for generations until a incident occurred when two slayers were called at the exact same time so not like the situation we have now the girls were killed by a enchanted weapon the scythe. The essence of the slayers power was caught in the weapon so after those two the scythe was handed down from slayer to slayer for centuries until around three thousand years ago when we decided to try and keep it safe from evil but what we didn't know was that when the two slayers had been called. A hole in reality opened and out of it emerged a life form called The First it was the original evil. When we found out we hid the weapon and hid are selves leaving a few hints that wouldn't make sense unless you were looking for them"

"So you kept the weapon safe until this First rallied its army?"

"No we kept it safe until the time was right, about a thousand years ago it tried to brake out and consume the earth the weapon was given to a girl who fought the First's army of Turok Han's she beat it back and everything calmed down then 6 years ago their was the first signs that it was trying to comeback in to this reality"

"Do you know what caused it?"

"Yes two slayers were called at the same time and it disrupted the chosen line"

"Damm that was when I died and Kendra was called"

"then about a year later the chosen slayer died and another was called and then a hole appeared in the dimensional prison that the First was in and it escaped ready to try and end the earth 5 years ago, the First orchestrated the release of a champion called Angel from Acathla's hell dimension to stand at it's side but it didn't plan on Angel breaking it's hold so quick over him and by threatening to kill himself rather than let it control him he proved what a champion he is"

"What happened to create the snowstorm that day?" asked Buffy

"That was us telling him that he was important and not letting him kill himself, he will play a part in this apocalypse but it will depend on you how big a part he plays"

"Does that mean we can beat it?"

"All it means it that and end is" the old lady never got a chance to finish the sentence as Caleb snapped her neck and emerged from behind her and said

"Did she say the end was near or here?"

Buffy through a punch at him and it connected to his head but he didn't flinch then he back handed Buffy and she went flying across the room and hit a wall she dropped the scythe and as Caleb was about to pick it up Kennedy came at him and hit him a few times before she two went flying in to the same wall as Buffy. Caleb picked up the scythe and was about to impale Buffy with it and then Kennedy when suddenly a fist hit him on the side of the face causing him to drop the scythe and stumble back. The new arrival had his back to Kennedy so she couldn't see who he was but Buffy seemed to trust him enough to let him pick up the weapon and as he handed it to her she said

"Hello Angel"

'Angel' thought Kennedy before she could do or say anything Caleb had regained his footing and was coming at both Angel and Buffy together the two of them stuck a foot up each and Caleb ended up running right in to them he fell back and Angel walked back a little leaving Buffy to fight Caleb. He walked back and stood beside Kennedy who blanked him she didn't know what to say with out attacking him for killing her mother bad enough when she though it had been her aunt. So she concentrated on the fight and saw the minuet when Buffy sliced across the gut with the scythe and he fell down she turned to face us and said to Kennedy

"Kennedy this is Angel"

"I know we met before, in LA" Kennedy said a little sharp for Buffy before she realised why

"Oh Kennedy please don't do anything silly, I know she was family but it was 6 years ago, please Kennedy, you've started to get a long with Faith"

"Yeah but Faith didn't kill my mother Buffy IT DID" she said pointing towards Angel

"Wow wait I though I killed your aunt Jenny Calendar"

"No Jenny wasn't my aunt she was my Mum"

"Oh god I'm really sorry Kennedy" said Angel

"Yeah let me tell you this the same rules still apply ok"

"Ok Kennedy thank you for not killing me"

"Can't do that until we know why you're here anyway" then she noticed something move behind Buffy.

**Chosen Chapter 25**

"Buffy behind you look out" Kennedy said. Buffy turned round and saw Caleb with what looked like black blood coming out of his eyes and she said to him

"Don't you ever die?" Buffy said as she ducked out of the way a heavy brass ornament the Caleb through in her direction but it hit Angel and Kennedy

"Are you ready to finish this Bitch" he said

The fight didn't last much longer after that Buffy quickly got in control of the fight and as he reeled back he tried to act tough and said "You don't have the Ball" he got cut off as he heard a squelching noise he looked down to see the scythe cutting up his body and before he could say anything else he was cut in half right through the middle.

"Wait a go Buffy" said Kennedy

"What happened to him" said Angel

Buffy turns to Angel and says "He had to split. Now not that I'm not glad that you're here but hurry up and get it sorted I don't know how long Kennedy can control herself around you"

"It's ok Buffy we have an agreement that I hope she'll honour despite the mix up with relatives"

"Yeah it weren't you that got it wrong it was Willow and that was an easy mistake I've already forgive her for that. But you I don't know if I'll ever forgive you I will never know my mother because of you, I will never know what she could have taut me about my powers, but are deal remains in place if you turn again I'll kill you before you can be re-ensouled"

"Thank you Kennedy I promise you it will never come to that I intend to keep him buried as deep within me as possible"

"Ok Angel why are you hear?" asked Buffy changing the subject

"I have some info on the First it's anything I could find from my sources and this jewel the translation isn't to clear as to what it is, but it can ensoul a champion make them stronger"

"Like me?" asked Buffy

"No some one like me a champion but something more than human"

"So your gunna stay and help us fight?" Buffy asked not knowing if she could trust Kennedy not to stake him anyway just out of spite.

"Yeah I'll stay for as long as you need me"

"Well you've handed the stuff to Kennedy so I think that's everything?"

"Wait so whose gunna wear the jewel?"

"Spike he has a soul"

"You know this hole soul thing was unique to me I thought I finally had some control in my life but know it turns out anyone can have one" Angel said it what could only be described as a jealous tone

"My god are you 12" said Buffy

"It used to be the cool thing something I was known by"

"Angel unlike you Spike wasn't cursed with his he went to urn it from a Sharman in Africa, then he had to deal with the first trying to control him, he broke that control and in my eyes has a much better reason for me not to stake him than your it was my evil twin nonsense" said Kennedy who had started to run out of patients with Angel

"Unfortunately I have to agree with most of what she said Angel"

"Ok but I need to do something in this fight the First has manipulated me as well, remember"

"Ok I have a job for you go back to LA and start a second front I need someone I trust to run it incase things get out of are control and we all fail I want you and you team to deal with the left overs"

"Fine Buffy oh thanks for sending the messenger Clem I think his name was he told us what was happening that's why I got the info ready for you"

"Thanks Angel" Buffy then Kisses him and Kennedy turns her back on them

"Oh one more thing Buffy, make sure I don't need to use the second line it'll only be me, my son, an ex watcher, a empath demon, Gunn and Fred"

"We'll do are best. Bye Angel"

"Buy Buffy, Kennedy" then Angel was gone

JUST AS BUFFY AND ANGEL KISSED

"Yeah she really needs you, look at her all over him?" said the First

Spike just looked but didn't say anything before he turned and walked away deciding to head back to the Summer's house

SUMMERS HOUSE

Buffy and Kennedy walked up the pathway to the front door of the house, Kennedy still carrying the folder of info about the first while Buffy was looking at the jeweled necklace they hadn't run in to any more trouble they opened the door and saw the Scoobie gang sitting round the dinning room table

"Did you find anything out about the scythe?"

"It slices, dices, and stops evil preachers"

"Caleb, what did he want?"

"Tried to get the scythe back but Buffy cut him in half" said Kennedy

"Way hay" said Willow

"He deserved that" added Anya

"Party in my eye socket and everyone's invited" said Xander

Buffy and Kennedy explained what happened in the pagan mausoleum and told them that the new info came from Angel, Kennedy and Buffy showed the others and they had a quick look through it and decided to go through thoroughly in the morning. So Dawn and Faith headed up stairs and fell asleep in each others arms in Buffy's room, Willow and Kennedy headed off to Willows place along with the potentials who stayed at their house, all the other bedrooms were full so Buffy headed down to the basement to see Spike hitting the punching bag he stops when he senses Buffy walk down the stairs and says

"So where is he then tall dark and forehead?"

"Let me guess you can smell him"

"Yeah that and I saw you kiss him"

"That was me saying hi"

"Most people don't kiss when saying hi"

"Well I'm not most people"

"Yeah but you had to kiss him"

"Right like I haven't had to much jealous vampire crap already"

"He wears lift you know"

Buffy walks over to the punching bag and notices a bit of paper hangin to it she looks at it and recognizes the crudely drew picture of Angel and says

"God sake one day I'm gunna put you both in a ring and let you go at it"

"Fine by me"

"Oh their could be baby oil of some kind involved"

"So where is it then?"

"Where's what?"

"The necklace that your sweetie pie gave you guess its mine now"

"How do you work that out"

"Well if Angel was gunna where it that means I'm the next in line"

"It's dangerous, we don't even know what it does"

"Well I guess you'll need somebody capable to wear it then were you gunna give it to Andrew"

"Angel said it was to be warn by a champion" Buffy says as she hands it to Spike

"I've been called a lot of thing in the past"

"Faith and Dawn still have my room"

"Your not gunna get in my bed just like that you have Angel breath"

"Ok I understand" Buffy turns to walk out but Spikes stops her

"Clearly you don't cause the hole Angel breath was a joke"

"Oh thank god"

They laid down together on the bed just holding each other just like they had the night before

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER

Buffy wakes up and walks over to the bottom of the stairs and looks out the window then just as she was about to go back to lay beside Spike, Caleb/ the First appeared to her and talked to her it said "pretty ain't it" as they looked out the window

"You're not him, I killed him"

"You did this man was my good right arm but what the hell I have and army"

"An army of Vampires how ever will I survive"

"That's right you do have an army of your own a couple of hundred teenage girls and only a hand full know the pointy end of stake from the other"

"You know what I'm sure Xander or Andrew could come up with a better name for you"

The First changed from Caleb to Buffy and said

"You will always be alone Buffy, that's how the prophecy should go"

"If it did run smooth like that you wouldn't be hear now"

"I'd have found away, I always do and I had a back up element that would have brought me forward had Glory not opened her big trap"

"The Key you created the Key?"

"No I influenced the monks to take something from you and put it in to making Dawn so that the slayer part in her would weaken the link"

"You stay away from my sister"

"Why your always alone that's how slayers live and die, you've heard it plenty of times, in to each generation is born the slayer she alone" the First stops then says "See one girl alone, what your comeback to that?"

"Your right"

"Not your best"

Just then Spike makes a noise and Buffy turns her attention to Spike and not the First which disappears when Spike looks at Buffy standing by the window he says

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah I just realised something were gunna win"

THE NEXT MORNING SUMMERS HOUSE

All the Scoobies arrived with the potentials that stayed at their house Buffy asked Giles, Faith, Dawn, Willow, Kennedy, Xander and Anya to go upstairs and wait in Buffy's room while they went upstairs Buffy asked Vi, Kit and Carlos to start the training session while the others talked up stairs, they said ok and went out to the back garden to get the girls started. Buffy meanwhile walked up the stairs and into her room and first asked

"Willow how are you coming along with the spell to use the power of the scythe?"

"I'm nearly their why when are you planning on using it?"

"Were finishing this tomorrow?"

"Ok Buffy I'll do my best but I'm not that confident yet"

"Willow you don't need to worry me and Dawn will help as best we can" said Kennedy

"Buffy what's your plan?" asked Giles

"Tomorrow were changing the rules instead of one girl in to each generation were gunna awaken every potential on the planet"

"That's a lot of power Buffy are you sure Willow can handle that"

"I have faith in her Faith she has earned it, she came back here to help and she has so I trust Willow to pull this off"

"Do you want my opinion Buffy?" asked Giles as he removed his glasses and cleaned them then put them back on

"Yeah I do you're the only active representative of the watchers council we know is alive"

"I think it's brilliant, it fly's in the face of everything any slayer has ever done in the fight against evil"

"One more thing last night the First came to me and tried to spook me a little but it did slip up on one thing"

"What was that?" asked Giles

"It influenced the monks when they created Dawn so when it did that it also must have had an influence on how things were gunna turn out after Dawn arrived"

"If you think about it that does explain some of the strange occurrences"

"Do you remember the night we all had vision's, well the First came to me as Cassie and told me it manipulated Warren in to killing Tara, because she was a stable part of me"

"Can we get back to the original discussion please?" asked Kennedy not wanting Willow hurt herself by remembering Tara's death

"Sure, tomorrow were going to school opening the hellmouth and ending this for good"

"Ok well I'm gunna center myself ready to do the spell and I suggest that Kennedy and Dawn do that with me as well" said Willow

"Is that so we can join with you easier when we do the spell?" asked Dawn

"Yeah the more confident we are with the feel of each other the easier we can connect when the time is needed"

"Right well I need to have a few minuets with Faith and Kennedy then I'll send Kennedy to you and Dawn in your room"

"Ok" Willow says as her and Dawn leave the room followed the rest of the gang who go down stairs leaving the three slayers in the room together.

"So what's this about B?"

"The three of us are the only ones who will know this promise me"

"Ok I Promise B"

"Yeah me to" says Kennedy

"After we get out of the hellmouth we take three school buses to get all the girls out of town and we head to LA, the Hyperion"

"So were going to Angel's hotel?" asks Kennedy

"Yeah it's the only place that might just have enough rooms for all the girls until we sort something else out"

"Ok I guess with a building that large I won't have to see him that often?"

"Right Kennedy and thank you for understanding"

"Yeah I'd better go next door and sort this thing out with Willow and Dawn"

Kennedy leave's the room and heads next door two Willows room and she goes in and sits on the left of Willow and opposite Dawn, the three of them start to go through the details of the spell that will be needed all three knowing it will take a lot of power and that on her own Willow could probably do it but that they were their more for support than to do the spell but all three take the learning of the spell seriously and while doing this they all start to believe that the spell just might work. Kennedy has perhaps the biggest responsibility after the spell is done she has to get the scythe down to Buffy in the basement, while Dawn will help the fight up stairs and kill any escaping Turok Han's and any bringers that show up.

THREE HOURS LATER

Buffy has called a meeting with the potentials, the Scoobie gang and Robin and she explains whats gunna happen the next day and she emphasizes the point that Willow has more power than the people who created the original slayer. Kennedy couldn't find anything to complain about when all the potentials looked at her because they know she would normally be the first to speak up when Buffy went over what she called the edge, but she didn't say a word so they looked to Faith and she to never said a word it was obvious to the girls that all the key people agreed with the way the conversation was going so they decided to trust the slayers and believed in what was being said. So in preparation that they lost the town but survived everyone got a few important items to them and to keep them safe Willow teleported them to the Hyperion hotel in LA with name labels on each bag so the girls would be able to get their stuff with out worrying that they'd picked up the wrong bag.

AT THE HIGH SCHOOL

Robin, Faith and Anya were blocking up any exit that any escaping Turok's might use to escape the sunlight and into the sewer systems under Sunnydale.

"How many more have we got to block up?" said Faith

"One more down hear then we have to block some stuff up in the school itself to send them the way we want them"

"So you expect some to escape the basement then?" asked Anya

"Yes I do if Buffy's right their thousands of them down their and with roughly a 80 potentials going down their I do expect a few to get out but I really hope the spell works so we don't get to many up hear, the civilian fighters with the exception of Dawn and Willow if she's in any shape to help fight are the strongest two fighters up hear, then theirs an ex watcher, a powerless demon, a nerd, Xander and me"

"Yo Robin have a little faith we don't want to let any up we want to kill them all are selves"

"I know Faith but it's better to be safe"

"Yeah well lets finish off I want to get back to Dawn"

THAT NIGHT

Faith and Dawn were alone at Faith's apartment the potentials were all staying at the summer's house, so they could have the last night before the big fight in their own company and Dawn had finally decided to ask Faith

"Faith seeing as this is the last night we might spend here in Sunnydale can you please make love to me?" Dawns face went red we she had finally said and Faith looked at her and answered

"Only if you're certain you're ready to do this I don't what you to feel like you have to do this?"

"Faith I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't ready"

"Ok Dawnie lets do it, I've been wanting you for quiet a while"

"When did you start feeling like this for me the Faith?"

"Do you remember the day I came out to get you to help Giles with the computer?"

"Yeah"

"Well that was the first time I noticed you, I was looking through the kitchen window at you and the girls training in the garden I couldn't believe how hot you looked I wanted to come out and kiss you in front of every one and make you scream my name on the grass in the garden. But I pulled my self away from the temptation by going into the other room and found Giles struggling with the laptop so I asked him if he wanted me to come and get you and he said yes so I did"

"Oh, well let's imagine that I'm out in the garden training come and have your way with me Faith please, I need it, I've wanted it for ever"

"How long have you wanted me for then?"

"Since the first time I saw you when you came over for dinner the first day you arrived in town"

MEANWHILE AT WILLOWS HOUSE

"Oh my god" screamed Willow "I've never felt like this before"

"And it's only the tip of the iceberg my love, I promise to make you feel like that plenty more time's or even better?"

"I don't think it could get any better than that" said Willow out of breath

"Oh I know a few more surprises that will make you scream the house down but were both important tomorrow so I can't wear you out to much"

"Well theirs always when we reach the Hyperion?" asked Willow almost a pleading tone to her voice which made Kennedy smile before she answered

"But what about everybody else they'll hear us?"

"Kennedy are you scared about what they'll think about us if were to loud?"

"No I don't care what they think of me"

"Then what"

"It doesn't seam right me being happy that near to him"

"Oh, uh how about we rent a separate hotel room then?"

"Yeah and you'd better not want to do anything the next day because were gunna spend the whole day in bed and calling room service"

"Deal now have you got something else to teach me tonight I don't think I can sleep yet?"

"Ok you'd better holed on to something Will" With that Kennedy started licking her way down towards Willows Panties Kennedy slowly removed them and started to lick her way further down Willows body.

MEANWHILE AT THE SUMMERS HOUSE

In Willow's old room Vi and Kit were laying beside each other in the double bed both worn out with a double ended vibrater in between them the sheet's were soaking wet but both girls were just holding each other to keep each other safe they had made a promise to each other that they would look out for each other in the basement and the other girls seamed to recognize them as authority figures they were in charge when the slayers and Willow were no where to be seen and they would have a important job in the morning, Buffy had decided to fill three of the potentials in on what was going to happen after the fight and what the escape route would be Kit, Vi and Molly had been chosen each girl would get on a separate bus with a slayer and provide what ever help they could to the people on the bus weather they were slayers or civilians. Kit would be on the same bus as Faith, Vi would be on the same bus as Buffy and Molly would be on the same bus as Kennedy.

Meanwhile down stairs Xander, Andrew, Giles and Molly were playing dungeons and dragons and Giles was losing badly, then Molly trapped Andrews character and he wasn't happy about it, for the first time in a long time he was losing he hadn't expected to come up against a serious player who could out do him at every move but Molly seamed to be an expert at it.

"How are you so good at this?" he asked

"I used to play it online every day made my way up the online rankings and just before Giles showed up I was the second best player in the world"

"Wow, I always wanted to meat the people above me I was number two for over 5 years then I had to stop playing for a few months and when I check the rankings to see where I was I was third I always wondered who was above me in the rankings"

"You were number two for Five years? I haven't been playing it online for that long I've been online for just over a year"

Andrew was hurt now, knowing that someone who had been playing online less time than he was had got a head of him he was now worried that Molly might even take the number one slot, but instead of whining that he wasn't getting his own way he decided that once the battle was over he would get back online and take the number one slot before Molly could.

THE NEXT MORNING

Three school buses had been organized ready to evacuate the survivors of the battle as Robin and Buffy lead every one in to the school and they stopped just outside Robin's office Spike took his robe off which according to Andrew made him look like a Jedi. Everyone waited for Buffy to give them instructions so she said

"Potentials Follow Faith down to the basement and wait for me their"

then Xander said "If you need to go to the toilet it's on your left if you don't picture whats to come better to go now than piss your pants down their and let them know were their before the spells done"

A hand full of girls went to the toilets while Spike waited outside to take them down to the hellmouth, once they were done they went off to join the other girls.

"Right Kennedy Robins office is just their go and get the stuff set up and Dawn and Willow will be their soon"

"Right you are boss" Kennedy took the bag from Willow and went to set the stuff up for the spell

"Ok civilian's teams of two Giles and Wood take your choice"

"We'll go to the most likely escape route" said Giles

"Xander after the spell you and Dawn together"

"Right I've prepared a few surprises for the Turok's if they come our way"

"Anya, Andrew and Carlos I want you to guard the front door try and stop any bringers that come in that way?"

"Ok" will do"

"Ok everyone lets go I want to get this done as quick as possible so we can celebrate the victory with a big party when we win"

"Right so we party when we save the world, the earth is doomed" said Giles as headed off to find Robin and they went over some strategy

Dawn and Willow peeled off into Robin's office to do the spell, Xander waited outside for Dawn so they could get to their area, then Buffy walked through the school on her own down to the hellmouth when she reached her destination she went in and stood next to Faith who said

"You first B" as she handed her the knife that Andrew had used to wake the seal up in the first place, she cut her hand and passed the knife round Faith was next then the rest of the girls they held out their hands and watched as the seal glowed brightly then it opened and the went down in to the hellmouth ready for a fight. They reached a cliff top and looked down and beneath them were thousands of Turok Han's but none of them saw the girls yet. Then Spike voiced his concern that the necklace wasn't giving him any power Faith told him too quit whining and that if the spell didn't work it didn't really mater that the necklace wasn't working, because it would be over way to fast.

MEANWHILE IN THE PRINCIPALAS OFFICE

Willow, Kennedy and Dawn were ready to do the spell they started by joining their magic together so that they could work off each other and work the spell. After a few minuets they noticed that the scythe was glowing white then all of a sudden Willow's Hair turned white. Dawn and Kennedy didn't know what was happening then the white light took hold of all three of them and combined with the essence of the scythe they could feel the power surge through every girl in the world who might one day be the slayer, and then the girls in the basement.

After a few minuets the room darkened as the power returned to the scythe and the three girls came back down from the high they were feeling Willow was out of breath but managed to hand the scythe to Kennedy and said

"Get this to Buffy"

"Right will you be ok"

"Yeah I'll be fine just don't forget me when you leave"

"I could never forget you my love, Dawn lets get going"

"Right behind Kenn, bye Willow"

"Good luck" Willow said as they went out of the room and headed to the respective destinations.

Dawn and Xander soon reached their area and Xander pick up the sword he had put their while the tree girls were doing the spell when he looked at Dawn and when she didn't see a weapon he said

"Dawn aren't you going to use a weapon?"

"Yeah I got one ready it's in my pocket" she said as she pulled out her collapsible sword and stood ready and waiting while Xander filled her in on his trick's he had installed ready for the fight.

Kennedy went the other way towards the basement and made her way down to the basement found the hellmouth open and went down to join the other slayers.

IN THE HELLMOUTH

Kennedy had arrived at the fight and saw Buffy fighting off three Turok Han's and just before she through the scythe to Buff, Kennedy was attacked by a Turok Han which she quickly knocked to the floor then called

"Buffy here?"

"Thanks Kennedy" replied Buffy as she caught the scythe and immediately sliced the three Turok's in half that were attacking her.

Kennedy looked round to see were she could start she spotted 6 of the girls whose name's she'd forgot were getting isolated by a group of 20 Turok's so Kennedy made her way over their floored an attacking Turok Han stole his sword and quickly decapitated him with it. Then she returned to her original task and went after the Turok's that had round up the girls when she finally got their she was to late to save them all because 3 of the girls were dead she quickly saved the other three though and helped them turn the odds around and soon they were in control Kennedy looked round to see were she was needed next. Buffy was holding her own until she called to the girls "Hold the line don't let them get in to the school" as she finished saying this though a Turok ran his sword through her stomach, Faith was first on the scene and talked to Buffy then she stood up holding the scythe while Buffy was laying on the floor Faith quickly disposed of the offending Turok and turned round to the 5 that were charging at her but she was just to fast for them and quickly turned them in to dust but what she wasn't expecting was to be jumped by 10 more but before she was downed she through the scythe to Molly who started slicing everything that came near her.

"Their getting in to the school" somebody shouted and Kennedy went to the stairs to stop any more getting up in to the school.

IN THE SCHOOL ABOVE THE HELLMOUTH

When the Turok's reached the school they split up and in groups of four went in the directions that they had been expected to go Dawn and Xander quickly took out the Turok's that came that way by pulling open the hidden hole in the ceiling and the sunlight taking care of destroying three them the fourth had managed the sunlight and attacked Xander but Dawn was quickly their and decapitated it saving Xander. In different area Robin and Giles were holding their own until several bringers showed up but still they managed to defeat them despite Robin getting stabbed, Giles checked the wound and although it was deep hopefully Robin would survive. At the entrance to the school Carlos, Anya, and Andrew were protecting the escape route for the slayers but then four Turok Han's appeared and soon Carlos was fighting three of them while Andrew and Anya were scared stiff then Andrew inadvertently found the right thing to say to motivate Anya he said

"Think of happy things like uh flowers or bunnies"

"Bunnies, floppy hoppy BUNNIES" said Anya as she raised her sword and took the head of the Turok Han that was attacking them. Carlos was still busy he was now fighting one Turok but he still didn't look at Anya and Andrew because if he had the Turok would have killed him, then the bringers attacked Carlos fought them off the best he could after he had dusted the final Turok Han he was fighting but he couldn't save Anya who got sliced in half by a bringers Sharp knife which Carlos quickly made sure he couldn't use again as he killed the bringer that had killed Anya. Then he saw Andrew cowering with a Bringer standing over him but it wasn't moving then it fell down dead Andrew's sword was hanging out of it's chest.

MEANWHILE BACK IN THE BASEMENT

Kennedy noticed the First standing in front of Buffy and talking to her then all of a sudden Buffy stood up and said something to the first and it disappeared as if Buffy had hurt it somehow Kennedy had made her way to Faith and started to pull the Turok's off Faith after Kennedy had pulled half of them off Faith was able to jump back up and soon working together Kennedy and Faith had dusted them. Molly had spotted Buffy getting up and when she was sure Buffy was stable on her feet she through the scythe back to Buffy, who caught it quickly took out even more Turok's. Then suddenly Spike screamed out in pain and all of a sudden the roof above Spike collapsed and the roof of the Principals office fell down so the sun could get in which flowed down the hole through the Jewel in the necklace that Spike was wearing and burst out of it and touched every Turok it could find. Buffy seeing this called for a retreat the new slayers ran out of the basement and headed for the school yard to were the buses were waiting for them Molly, Kit and Vi stood out side their respective Buses waiting for their team leaders to arrive and they were under orders to go when the buses were full Kennedy was the first team leader to emerge with Willow she had stopped off at the principals office to get Willow they headed on two the bus that Molly was waiting at Molly got on and the bus took of to the rendezvous point at the out skirts of town it had been decided that joining up at the edge of the town was the best place to wait because if the town was destroyed it would look like the last survivors had just made their way out of town.

MEANWHILE STILL IN THE BASEMENT

Faith was ready to go she had sent all the other new slayers up and they were told to get on the buses provided for the escape Buffy was talking to Spike while Faith was standing a few steps from the top of the hellmouth

"C'mon B we gotta go this place is collapsing round us?" Faith said before disappearing up the stairs to safety she found Dawn and Xander looking for Anya so she said to them "C'mon she's probably on one of the buses lets get out of hear the towns collapsing"

"Right lets go, wait Faith where's Buffy?" asked Dawn as they ran out of the school to the waiting Buses they saw that Kennedy's bus was already gone Faith turned to Vi who was waiting for Buffy to come out and said "If she's not out in 10 minuets time leave we can't risk you getting dropped in to hell when the town collapses"

"Right Faith, what's she doing down their anyway?

"Saying goodbye to Spike"

"Ok, ten minuets and were coming to you Buffy or not" confirmed Vi

The doors on the other bus shut and it drove away, Faith trusted Vi to get the girls to safety in time if Buffy didn't show.

MEANWHILE STILL IN THE BASEMENT

"Come on Spike you can still make it you've done enough"

"No you started this it's up to me to do the clean up go or they'll leave with out you?"

"I love you?" said Buffy starting to cry as she held his hand

"No you don't but thanks for saying it" Spike replied as he started to laugh he turned to Buffy and said "Go, I think it's fair to say that schools out till bloody summer" as Buffy ran up the stairs having to avoid debris when she reached the way out side it was blocked but she could see that one bus was still their then she heard the engine start and she ran up the stairs on t o the top of the building and jumped to the next building. Thankfully Vi saw her and got the bus moving with the back door open ready for Buffy to jump in, She made her move jumped of the building and ran towards the Bus held the scythe out with the stake end pointing towards Vi who reached out and grabbed it and using all her strength was able to pull Buffy in to the bus then they shut the back door and headed off to the meeting point out side Sunnydale were the other two Buses were waiting for them.

BACK IN THE BASEMENT

Spike was laughing to himself as he watched the Turok's burn to a crisp with the merest touch of sun light then he disappeared and the jeweled necklace fell to the floor and the town of Sunnydale imploded on its self and started to drop in to a big hole until their was nothing left of Sunnydale just the sign saying welcome to Sunnydale was standing and a few meters away was were the three buses had stopped then the sign fell down as everyone made their way out of the buses first job was to check on Robin because he had a stab wound Willow and Kennedy held their hands over the wound and it disappeared

"Thank you" said Robin

"Don't worry about it" Xander came over to them to ask if they had scene Anya on their bus but they hadn't only Carlos who was deep in thought and Andrew how was in a mind of his own until Xander walked over to him and said

"Did you see what happened to Anya?"

"She was very brave she died saving my life"

"Thank you for telling me what happened"

Xander walked away and wiped a tear from his eye and Kennedy saw this and told Willow to go be with him he needed her more than she did right now he'd just lost the love of his life. Willow walked over to him they hugged and walked over to the rest of the Scoobie gang who were looking at what used to be Sunnydale. Dawn was cuddling Faith, Giles was talking to Buffy then they all came over and hugged Xander then they all turned and looked at what used to be their home.

"What did this?" asked Giles

"It was Spikes soul it destroyed everything"

"What do we do now we destroyed are home?" asked Dawn

"We will go to LA stay at the Hyperion until we work something out"

"You had this all thought out haven't you Buffy?" asked Dawn

"Yeah just in case, we didn't know what might happen with the necklace"

Kennedy had walked up to them know and was holding Willow the same way that Faith was holding Dawn.

"Everyone that made it out is ok, Giles do you feel like saying something about the girls we lost including Anya?" Asked Kennedy

"Yes, those that gave their life to day will always be remembered and thanks will be given every year on this day for the sacrifice"

"They helped save the world and hopefully we can keep it safe in tribute to them" added Buffy

"Buffy I can feel every new slayer we made?" said Willow

"So can I" said Dawn

"Me to" said Kennedy

"Well at least we know were to find them and once that's done we can help them move forward with their new life" Said Giles

"But how were so short on watcher's" said Dawn

"Well I've been thinking that through and I've decided to change the rules from now on a watcher will be in control of more than one slayer"

"Dawn I think it would benefit you the most to take Faith and Buffy and be their watcher because I know how much you care for both of them?"

"Your right Giles"

"Willow you get your choice of girls after Kennedy I assume?"

"Darn tooting"

"I love you Willow" said Kennedy as they Kissed.

Giles would sort out the others later and hope that everything would sort itself out, he also wanted to try and talk Wesley in to returning to be a watcher. Every one was talking to themselves and didn't notice that standing a few meters behind was Tara.

THE END

SEQUAL MAYBE

GRRR ARRGH


End file.
